Ascension of a Lonely Shadow
by Skycrest
Summary: All his life Chris has been feeling more and more distant from his parents. with only his Aunts to confined in, his brother who seems clueless to his feelings, strange dreams that plague him of another life, and the very stars fading away into the cosmos. will the powerless Witch-lighter pull through? or will he fall into the darkness lost and alone forever... Slash Chris/Wyatt
1. Chapter 1

Charmed

Ascension of a Lonely Shadow

Love. some say it's the greatest thing in the world, the best experience anyone could ever feel, the one thing people strive for more then anything. I can say for myself that I want it more than anything. I just wish that I got it from the people I love, I wanted nothing more then for them to love me.

I guess you want to know more about me right? Then again I don't really know if you even care. With the way the world treats me I wouldn't really think otherwise. Anyway if you are one of the few who care… the people in the world who would care for someone so lowly as I; then thank you. It's people like you that keep hope in my life.

To these amazing people, my name is Chris Parry Halliwell. I am sixteen years old and the youngest in my immediate family. I live in San Francisco California, in a Victorian style manor owned for generations by my family the Halliwell's.

My family consists of my mother Piper Halliwell and father Leo Wyatt along with my older brother Wyatt Halliwell. Wyatt was only two years older then me but we looked so very different. Where he was tall and blond I was short and a brunet, he was built and strong and I was slim and week. He had power beyond imagining and I had an inferiority complex.

I guess I should go into deeper detail; you see my brother was a powerful Witch combined with blood from our angelic like White-lighter of a father. While I was born from the same blood and only two years apart I had absolutely no power in me whatsoever… unless going unnoticed by everyone is a power.

As I said I have been feeling left behind by my family. My aunts who used to live with us and spend most of their time with me left across the glob to live their own lives and grow their own family. Why is this important you ask? Because apparently they were the only ones ever to talk to me and once gone I was alone. now I want you to know that I did try to spend more time with my parents and brother, sadly the interactions went a little like this…

"Hey mom! Do you need help cooking? I've been needing practice with Home EC anyway." Piper groaned and shook her head.

"Sorry peanut, I got to get this done quick! Ray needs me at P3 in thirty minutes and I cook faster alone." I would sigh and look for my father who was training Wyatt with magic in the attic.

"Hey Kit! Want to watch? I just figured out how to shoot fire from my pinky! It's so awesome!" I would have agreed happily, although I did not have any powers of my own it was still awe inspiring to see my older brother do amazing things. Yet…

"Sorry Chris but this is to dangerous, now why don't you go spend some time with your mother while we work." Both Wyatt and I were upset but no one more then myself. I would have said something like, 'Oh you mean your wife who just blew me off for her precious nightclub slash restaurant? The same restaurant that has over fifty workers that could handle anything with ease!?

"OK… see you later Wy." I sulked away but before I could leave the attic Wyatt grabbed my hand.

"Hey! Umm… we can still hang out! How about we spend tomorrow together? Summer vacation starts soon anyway we can go to the beach… in Hawaii!, just the two of us." I brightened up at that. School ended in two days and it would have been a great if I could spend time with the older brother I admired more then anything. Sure I was jealous of his power but I still loved every moment we would spend together. I was going to agree yet again my 'Dear' father just had to step in.

"Actually Wyatt your mother and I enrolled you in a summer program at the magic school, to help you with your magic lessons." Wyatt paled and pouted.

"Come on! I've been working my butt off all year I need a brake dad!" Leo glared at the blond boy and sighed.

"You know very well why you need the extra practice! You need to learn to control your powers before they end up controlling you. Magic school will help with that." Wyatt sighed and turned to me clearly regretful.

"Sorry Kit..." I didn't blame him, Wyatt was a good boy and always did as he was told no mater how he wanted to do otherwise. His Integrity is one of the things I love about my brother, even if it meant we could never spend any time with me…

as you seen I have lost most of my family due to the neglect from my parents and the loss of my brother to his duty's. Honestly I didn't have many friends, if any. I wasn't very social and out going as my brother who could make friends with his winning smile alone.

I decided to do the only thing I could do at that moment, I called my aunts. I picked up my cell phone and made a joint conference call. The phone rang for a moment as I laid in my bed just waiting, I knew I could count on my aunts to lift my spirits.

"Hello? Chris that you?" said my aunt Phoebe, she was always there to help me in my emotional problems, being an Empathy genius certainly made it better to vent my feelings to her. Plus her willingness to give me free advice where others pay hundreds for made me feel special to her.

"Hi aunty! How's the my little cousin doing?" A loud crash echoed from the phone and Phoebe shouted in anger.

"Sorry about that peanut… Prue is doing great." She said gritting her teeth. "She just had a little temper tantrum with her new powers.. any-who, how was your day sweety?"

"… Great." I couldn't fool her one bit.

"Chris… you know better then that." I chuckled, she could read me like a book.

"It's just… it happened again. Everyone was to busy for me again..." anouther voice sounded from the phone.

"For the love of! I'm at the end of my rope with that girl!" I smiled knowing the voice.

"Hi aunty Paige! Hows the little guy?" Paige was just as great as Phoebe but a little more down to earth. She made me strong in body, when I couldn't be in power… sadly I was unable to make much progress, but she never made me feel inferior to Wyatt like my mother and father did with quips like 'if only you were more like Wyatt'.

"He's good peanut he's just taking a little nap right now. Thank god! He's been driving me nuts… anyway your mom and dad should know better! I'm getting sick of them ignoring you." she said exasperated. I've been telling them how much I have been alone ever since they left and it made them angry.

"She's right, do you want us to talk to them Chris?" I didn't know what to say, just telling them wouldn't really change anything… but.

"Sure… yes OK. Just… let me know how it goes alright?" we talked for a while and I got changed for bed… I've been sleeping a lot more lately, I guess it's just another sign of me being depressed but the dreams I've been having really torment me.

I pulled the covers over my head and sighed. I felt a sense of deja-vu when I looked out the window seeing the moon hanging in the sky despite it not being night. It seemed bigger then it was before, just looking at it made me feel… sad. I couldn't really explain it, I just always felt so heart broken when ever I looked at the moon… like.. there was something about it that I was forgeting.

"Maybe I do have depression..."

'Knock knock knock.' I turned from my bed to see Wyatt opening my door. He smiled at me, just seeing him smile lifted my spirits.

"Kit? You OK?" I was starting to hate hearing him say that… every day it was the same thing, he would come into my room and say that same line whenever mom and dad would stop us from spending time together… honestly it wasn't his fault, he was just being a good brother… I didn't blame him.. I could never blame him with those big pouty puppy dog eyes of his.

"Yeah I'm OK… it's just." Wyatt smiled and sat at the edge of the bed patting my head.

"What is it? You've been moping in this bed for months Kit… I'm worried about you." I narrowed my eyes, he can be so naive… how could he not know why I've been like this!? "Is it because of the aunts leaving?"

"Part of it is." He tilted his head and frowned.

"And… the other part?" he sounded scared which confused me, he looked angry and stood up looking me in the eye. "Has someone been hurting you!?" I chuckled and swatted his hand.

"No… well.. not exactly." the angry look didn't with that explanation.

"Its that one punk with the noise piercings isn't? I'll kill him!" he stood up about to do just that when I held him back.

"No Wyatt, I actually like that guy, he kind of reminds me of aunt Paige… no.. the ones bothering me are..." he gave me a questioning look when I wouldn't answer and relented just sitting by my side. I didn't want him to hate mom and dad the way I've been slowly starting to… 'no.. I wont say hate yet… not yet… I uhh… I dislike them.. yeah.. I'll go with that.'

"… you don't have to tell me who's making you sad Kit… just tell me… tell me what I can do to help you… please?" the hurt look in his eyes made my heart sink! Me being sad was one thing I could handle, but seeing him being sad was something I couldn't handle. I shocked him by pulling him into a squeezing hug.

"Just stay with me for a while… it's the best thing you can do." he chuckled and returned the hug even stronger then mine. "But you 'ugh' can ease up on the hug.'

"Oh! My bad Kit." he pulled away rubbing his hair embarrassed. He looked so… so.. "Kit? Something wrong? Oh my god did I hurt you!?"

"No!.. uhh.. no it's just… I.." Concerned he tilted my chin so I would look at him.

"What is it? Your all red." he placed a hand to my four-head and gasped. "Your burning up Kit! Are you sick?"

"No I… I'm just… I cant say!" I pulled the covers over my head and hoped that he would go away.

"Kit tell me what's wrong; your scaring me!" I could feel my blushing growing, oh why does he have to be so worrisome!?

"It's nothing! I'm… you were right I'm sick and need a nap… um.." he sighed and I could feel him standing up. I sighed in relief when I heard the door to the room close only to feel him jumping in my bed and pulling me into a hug.

"Then I'll just have to watch you until your better!" I felt like I just dug my own grave… darn him for being an amazing brother! "You don't mind if we snuggle like we used to… do you?"

'YES I MIND YOU CLUESSESS JURK!' back when we shard a room we would sneak into eachother's beds and sleep like we were doing now.

"No... not at all." he buried his chin in my hair and pulled me closer to him. It felt nice being close to him again… but.. "D… Don t you have magic lessons still?"

"Nope! I convinced dad to let me off since they enrolled me without even asking. I'll be free all. Day. Long. So you just rest little Kit and I'll watch over you." I smiled brightly… I may be neglected by my parents but at lest I have Wyatt, and honestly I wouldn't have it any other way. I loved my big brother… I… I… Zzzzz

"Night Kit…"

/)*Charmed*(\\\\\\\\\\\

Deep within a grassy valley rested an amazing sight, a vast lake with waters shining bright reflecting the starry night sky ever so perfectly. Within the middle lake stood a single stone of silver that shinned within the moonlight, sending a pale light throughout the lake. At the water's edge stood a single figure, draped in a robe of black and blue with the insignia of the crescent moon placed on the chest. The figure keeled tracing his hand across the waters sending a ripple within the lake.

'Come forth, your prince commands you.' The voice echoing from the figure was as sweet as honey, as if a lullaby sung from a loved one. The head of a woman rose from the waters, her hair was as red as a rose and her eyes as blue as water.

"You called your Majesty?" the woman bowed with grace as he stood upon the water's surface.

'I have need of the stone. Bring it to me.' the woman was shocked at the man.

"The stone of the moon!? But why with out it in the lake you will be powerless!" the voice of the man changed from melodious to booming and livid.

'The stone is mine to use as I seen fit! Now bring it to me at once!' the woman bowed in fear and lift her hand, the waters in the lake did as she willed them and the stone rose into the air, out of the water it's full size was now seen, the size of a full gown man the stone shined like the most precious of stones. The hooded man raised his hand and a shining blue glyph surrounded the stone with light until it vanished from sight. 'Thank thee. I may have more use for you at a later time…' the hooded man bowed and turned leaving the lake.

"Your Majesty please!" the figure stopped in his tracks and turned to the woman. "tell me… what do you intend to do with the stone?"

'I am fashioning a weapon… a sword for my dear brother as a gift. The stone will be perfect for the blade.' the woman appeared shocked.

"You would give the power of the moon itself, the one thing that made you unique form your brother, what made you the prince of the night, to the brother who you know plans to destroy the very darkness that you reign." a wave of dark blue energy emitted from the man along with an echo of pure anger.

'SILENCE!' the woman retreated back into the waters depths fearful of the wrath of the hooded man. He quickly and confidently left the lake not wishing to be anywhere near the woman. In a voice full of sorrow yet as if a requiem sung by a cherub. 'I love my brother… and if this will prove it then so let it be.'

/)*Charmed*(\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I woke up in a cold sweat, walking like a zombie out of bed and to my bedroom window. I slammed my hand on to the window and stared out at the dark sky and up at the shining moon. A yelp echoed in the room but I couldn't move my body, I could only look up at the moon.

"Kit what are you doing!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I started to breath deeply and I grabbed at my hair and pulled. I began to screech and then flat out scream in pain I pulled at my skin clawing as a burning pain filled me. Wyatt grabbed by my hands and moved me to look at him. "Chris stop it!" when I saw his face I suddenly felt calm, I relaxed and slipped to the ground as he keeled in front of me. "Chris… what happened?"

"… who am I?" Wyatt gave me a look of fright.

"What do you mean? Your my brother." I tilted my head confused.

"Your... brother?" I don't know what came over me, I stood up and rushed out the room in tears.

"CHRIS!" I ran out bumping into Leo.

"What's going on?" I looked at him and shook my head running past him. "Chris!?" He and Wyatt ran after me but I just kept running until I reached the door of the manor. I just kept running and running, I didn't even know why, I just felt so hurt and angry that he called me his brother… but why? I loved my brother! This wasn't making sense to me! Before I could get to far I was tackled to the ground in the middle of the street.

"Chris look at me!" I squirmed in his arms and tried to break free. "What's wrong with you!?"

"Nothing get off!" Wyatt was to strong I couldn't move.

"No! Talk to me for once dam it!" I screamed in anger under him kicking and squirming wanting nothing more them to get as much distance from him as possible.

"I CAN'T!… I can't..." I stopped moving and cried just looking up at the moon. Wyatt grabbed my chin and made me look at him, my heart stopped. He was crying!

"Why not! Chris why do you have to shut everyone out like this!? First at school and now with me?! What is it that you cant tell me?" I shook my head and closed my eyes crying in pain. "Please just tell me!"

"You'll... hate me..." Wyatt shook me making me open my eyes.

"There is nothing you can do or say to ever make me hate you. I love you Kit, don't you know that?" I stopped crying and closed my eyes.

"That's the problem… I love you to much." Wyatt looked at me confused and then gasped as I shot up and pressed my lips against his. I broke the kiss and pulled away waiting for him to berate me for doing something so sick and disgusting, for him to tell me he hates me and is sickened by me… but… he said nothing.

"Chris! There you are.." Leo saw us on the ground and helped us to our feet. He looked at me roared in anger "Chris what were you thinking, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Dad.." Wyatt whispered while trying to avoid looking at me, Leo didn't seem to hear him.

"Do you know what could have happened if Wyatt didn't catch you? You could have been hit by a car!" Wyatt called to Leo again only for him to be ignored. "Do you want to die? Is that it!?"

"ENOUGH!" Wyatt stood in front of me and pushed Leo away. "he's gets it! Lets just go home people are looking!" he garbed my arm and pulled me away from our fuming father. I followed along as he pulled me home. Once we were back home he slamed the door and left me standing there.

"… Wyatt?" he stopped but didn't turn to look at me. "… please… please just tell me you hate me."

"Stop it." my breath hitched and fell to me knees.

"Just say it! Don't make me wait just tell me the truth! Tell me you think I'm a pathetic disgusting fagot!" he walked up to me silent just staring with a blank expression. "Say it! Say I disgust you and you want me to never speak to you again! Tell me you hate me, tell me you want me to die!"

'SMACK!' I stood there feeling a sharp pain across my face… he did it, he actually hit me. I turned my head from the force of it and turned it back to see his tear stained face. He pointed a finger at me and tried to find the words.

"… Chris.. Just.. stop it. I don't hate you. Don't ever think I could hate you." I didn't move or breath I could only wait for him to finish talking. "I.. I need some time to think about… about this.. just give me some space."

I lowered my hand and waited for him to leave. He gave me a short forced hug and left me there alone. I walked to my room in a daze, I couldn't believe what I reviled to my brother… the deep inner feelings that I kept buried deep inside. Feelings I hoped never to allow Wyatt to see. I walked into my room and just fell onto my bed hurting and confused. I buried my face into my pillow and cried myself asleep.

/)*Charmed*(\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Deep within a dark room stood a man draped in a black hooded robe. He stood over a shining silver sword waving his hands as a pale light entered the blade making it shine even brighter then the moon. The man dropped his hood showing his flowing dark blue hair and silver eyes that shined like star light.

'Finally, it's perfect!' his voice was like a flowing dream as he admired the silver blade. 'Brother will see now… he will see just how much I love him… now to name it.. this is a sword meant for a ruler… then this sword will be named ruler of swords, Excalibur.'

the man lift the blade in his hands and placed it in a jeweled encrusted scabbard. When the man tried to take a step he fell to his knees to weak to move. He panted and tried to regain his composure as a warrior dressed in dark armor rushed into the room and helped him to his feet.

"Mi-lord! Are you alright!?" the robed man nodded and took the hand of the dark knight who's striking golden eyes shined with worry.

'Yes Drake… I.. I'm am just weary… please take me to my brother.' the loyal knight did as the robed man asked and assisted him in walking until the man was strong enough to walk on his own. 'Thank thee Drake, I think I will fare well on my own.'

"As you wish Mi-lord, should you feel feint again simply call and I shall come running." the robed man smiled at the knight and handed him a small glowing stone in the shape of the moon. "Mi'lord?"

'You have been a great friend to me Drake' the knight bit his lip at the word friend but it went unoticed by the robed man, 'Should anything happen to me I want you to keep this safe.' the knight smiled brightly and keeled before the robed man in respect.

"I am honored Lord Artemis, I shall guard it with my life!…. But may I ask what it is?" the robed man smiled and tapped the stone.

'It is a fail-safe, I am intrusting you as the captain of the knights of darkness to use it to protect your kin and my followers…' the knight was frightened at the words of his lord.

"… Then the roomers are true. Lord Solaris is planing to.."

'Do not make assumptions!.. no, should my gift prove my loyalty then all will be well… just.. keep the stone safe and do what you must to protect our people.' the two walked in silence as they approached a large throne room, upon the throne was a man with hair that resembled the raising sun and garb befitting a king with many depictions of the sun. the royal smiled down at the man in the robe but glared at the knight in disgust.

'Brother,' the voice of the royal felt harsh and abrasive yet warm at the same time. The robed man approached the throne and bowed gracefully presenting the blade. 'What is this?'

'A gift, the sword of all swords Excalibur, this blade holds a great fragment of my power to suppress evil and darkness. Consider it a gift to apologize for… for what I've done to betray your trust.' The Royal man stood and took the scabbard for the robed man and drew the sword and basked in the light it shown.

'It is beautiful brother, I except this gift… but I do not except your apology.' to the shock of everyone in the room the royal thrust the sword into the robe man's chest and whispered to the robe man. 'forgive me my brother.'

/)*Charmed*(\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I jumped out of bed sweating up a storm I felt my chest and remembered what I dreamed. My breath hitched and I rocked back and forth realign from what I'd seen. It was as if I was walking in the skin of that robed man. I felt his pain, his sorrow, and hope so clearly that it felt like I was actually there.

This same dream would come to me every time I'd sleep and would always end where the robed man got stabbed by the man dressed like a king. At first I though nothing of it and just let it go but now the dreams started to effect my mind when I was awake… I wanted so much to tell my aunts about the dreams but I knew deep down inside that the dream was just that. A weird lucid dream that I hoped would fade with time… wishful thinking I suppose.

I decided to suppress it and will myself to let it go and just look for something to take my mind off it. I walked out my room and bumped into Wyatt. Because of his shear weight I fell on my butt while he stood unmoving.

"Oh… Sorry Kit." he hesitated to help me up contemplating what to do. Heart broken I just stood up and walked away not talking or even acknowledging his existence. "Chris… don't be like that."

"You said you needed your space." the confidence in my voice was definitely shattered as I walked away. Hope raised in me when Wyatt garbed my shoulder yet visions of the dream flashed in my memory and I pulled away shrugging off his hand and walked to the front door of the manor. "I'm going for a walk… I'll be back for dinner."

"Chris please!" I didn't wait for him to speak I just wanted to get some distance between us. Just seeing him made me want to crawl in a hole and die. I walked for a while until I made it to my favorite place, the park. I would walk here or just lay on the grass staring up at the sky trying to find the moon. I decided to do just that and laid down in a nice soft patch of grass and looked for the moon… it took me a moment but I found it hanging clearly in the sky. While I was gazing a group of friends walked by me talking casually.

"Have you heard the news?" said a girl with long curly hair. "they say the a huge number of stars have been going supernova. I used my telescope and saw that even some of the constellations are even gone."

"Trippe… I heard the moon is actually getting closer to the earth…" a boy said looking up. "now that I see it I do think it's getting bigger."

"Hahah! How long do you think we got until it crashes down?" joked a girl. A boy with a icecreem cone in his hands looked up and shrugged.

"I doubt that will happen, it's probably nothing." the group left my hearing range and I glared at the moon in thought.

"… why do I feel so sad?" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"i guess you just feel sorry for the moon." I jumped in shock and looked to see a man with the most amazing golden eyes laying next to me. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt with a small white crescent moon over his heart and a pear of blue jeans that were torn at the legs. He looked to be eighteen and was as tall and strong as Wyatt. He saw my frightened face and apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Oh uhh.. it's OK… h.. have we met?" looking into his eyes tugged something in my heart.

"I… I'm not sure. I just saw you and I uh… thought you were a bit lonely." he blushed and I felt my heart skip a beet. He was so sweet and kind, that I smiled.

"Honestly I was… I just had a fight with my brother and I wanted to give him some space." I felt my throat clench when I recalled how I left the manor.

"Oh family issues huh, I've been there… I get into fights with my dad a lot. I usually come here when ever that happens… you know just to get my mind off it. You know what I mean?" I smiled happily I was starting to feeling a sense of familiarity with this guy.

"Yeah… I do… I'm Chris, Chris Halliwell." I held out my hand and he gladly shook it.

"Daemon Lunarion, friends call me Dae." His hand shake was strong and he lingered making me blush. When he noticed me blushing he pulled away and chuckled rubbing his neck embarrassed. "Sorry… umm. You want to hang out?"

"Sure!" he smiled and helped me to my feet. We walked for a while just talking about our lives and our interests. He told me about his father and how they lived on there own after his mother's death. Ever since her passing their relationship has been crashing badly. His father would drink excessively and what made the matter worse was he came home drunk. After he told me about his family problems I told him mine feeling silly for my the insignificance of mine. I left out my feelings for Wyatt of course not sure how he would react.

"Man that sucks! I would hate that! Sure my dad is an abusive fuck but at least he talks to me…" I stared shocked and he gasped. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm such an ass! I didn't mean to offend you I swear!"

"No you didn't offend me it's just feels nice to know my problems are just as bad." He sighed in relief and I giggled. "It's OK, your a great guy. Thanks for talking to me… but I should get home it's getting late."

"Oh!… um... I know this might be weird but… can I see you again?" when he asks that I felt my heart soar! I quickly gave him my phone number on a piece of paper.

"Sure! Call me anytime, I'm free all summer." the moment the paper touched his hand he beamed with joy.

"Awesome!" Deamon socked us both when he gave a me a quick kiss. When he pulled away he blushed and tried to explain. "I'm sorry! I.. I it's just that I didn't mean to I just." to my surprise I kissed him back. I broke the kiss and waved goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I ran off feeling on top of the world! Just a few hours ago I was deep into depression and this one guy pulled me out of it in a matter of hours. I walked into the manor smiling like an idiot when I found mom in the kitchen. She was talking on the phone so I just opened the refrigerator looking for something to snack on.

"Hey peanut…" she hung up the phone and looked a little rattled. "do you want to talk?" I was shocked but still giddy from my time with Deamon.

"Sure! How was work?" She smiled and sighed in relief as if she thought I was going to blow her off.

"Great... Peanut, I know you've been feeling left out lately, it's just… your father and I have been… we have been so busy lately. How about we spend tomorrow together?" my smile faded and I felt my throat dry up.

"Actually I promised a new friend I'll meet him tomorrow… can we do something next Monday?" she beamed at me happily.

"A friend? Oh peanut I'm so happy for you! What's his name?" I sat down next to her and was going to tell her his name but… her phone rang. "Yes? How many!? Then tell them to send them back!" her conversation ran on for five minutes that I gave up.

"Your busy.. I'll tell you about him next time." I was so upset that I ran out to my room. I don't even think she noticed me leaving. I slammed the door shut and sat on my bed fuming in anger. "i should have known it was to good to be true."

"Chris!?" Wyatt opened my door and walked in looking very nervous. "You… are you OK?"

"No Wyatt, I'm not OK! I'm fucking pissed off!" I grabbed a book from my night stand and tossed it at the wall, Wyatt flinched back afraid. "I'm sick of them doing this! I'm sick of being ignored by the people I want to love me! I'm sick of being hurt by my own family. I'm fucking sick of it!"

"… So it's my fault? It's my fault that you've been acting so strange?" he didn't sound mad or angry like I thought he would… he was just sad.

"NO! You idiot! Mom and dad!" His eyes widened when I finally told him. "Are you so blind that you cant see how they treat me!? I'm like a shadow to them! They don't even look at me or acknowledge my existence, I'm nothing to them dam it!"

"Chris.. I.. I didn't know." I looked at him and laughed hollowly.

"You didn't know? Did you really not notice? Are you really so full of yourself that you don't see how they treat you and the way they treat me!?… for so long I've been alone in this house, the only ones I could turn to were the aunts and… and you. But you.. you never even noticed it, you who gets basked in the praise by every single person you meet. The one who cant enter a room without someone calling out your name in acknowledgment!… and yet…" My breath caught in my throat and tears fell from my eyes. "And yet I don't hate you… I should be so jealous and spiteful but I'm not! I praise you like everyone else! I admire you beyond anyone else! And I actually loved you because you were more to me then some cute face, you were more to me then the Twice Blessed, more to me then a brother…"

"Chris." Wyatt was crying now; tears were streaming down his face but I couldn't stop I had to let it out I had to stop burring my feelings.

"Why do I have to care about you!? Why do I have to love someone who is obviously better then me? Why do…. Why… why… why…" I couldn't take the strain anymore… I fell to the ground on my knees tired and emotionally drained. "Why do I have to be like this?… why do I have to go through so much pain?" Wyatt keeled in-front of me and hugged me tightly.

"Chris… I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't know you were going through so much… what mom and dad are doing is wrong but… whats worst was that I didn't see it! I'm an idiot!" I held him close and wished I didn't say a word.. I wished I just shut up and let it be. I didn't want him sad I didn't want him to worry.

"Just leave me alone… forget I ever said anything and just go!… leave me alone.. and.. and I'll.. I'll make it right… I'll.. I'll make the pain stop myself… I wont be bothering anyone ever again." Wyatt pulled away and shouted at me in fear.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" He shook me and screamed knowing very well what I was planing to do. "If you even try it I'll… I'll.. I don't know what I'll do but when I think of it I'll tell you!… I love you Kit.. maybe not the way you love me but.. it's still love dam it!"

"… I understand… I wont do anything rash.. and.. I'm sorry for… last night." Wyatt sighed and patted my head content that I was not going to do something stupid.

"Good… I promise things are going to change." he pulled me into another hug and I knew he was right… but something inside kept telling me, something was wrong… I pushed the thought aside when I heard my phone ring.

"Who's?" I pulled away to see who was calling me and was shocked to see the name Deamon on my cell. "Deamon..."

"Demoon? Who's that?" I shook my head feeling stupid, I couldn't believe I forgot all about him.

"It's Deamon, he's I friend I made today," I answered the phone in a daze. "Hello?"

'Chris! Hi! Uhh.. I know it's sudden but uhh… would you like to go on a…. date tomorrow?' I was speechless…

"Sure!" OK maybe not completely speechless..

'AWESOME!… uh I mean cool, send me your address and I'll pick you up at umm... how about around twelve?'

"Sounds good to me." We said our goodbyes and I hung up my phone not noticing the extremely happy face of my brother. "… why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have a friend!? an actually living breathing friend!?" I glared at him but he rose his hands apologetic. "I just mean that's great! What's he like, Is he nice to you?"

"He's… well.. I'm..." he sighed and shook my shoulder.

"Out with it!" I took a breath and decided relent and tell him the truth.

"We're going out… on a date... tomorrow." his smile faded and turned in to a frown.

"OK… when did you say you met him?" I groaned and stood up burring my head into my pillow. I knew to well what was coming next.

"Today..." Wyatt shot up and shouted in fear.

"I don't think you should go!" I didn't even dignify that with a response. "Don't ignore me! What if he's a creep!?"

"He's not like that, he was very nice to me. I don't know why but, I trust him… it feel's like we met before, I just don't know from where." Wyatt grumbled something but I wasn't having any of that. "What is it?"

"Nothing!..." he sighed and patted my back. "Just… watch yourself OK? I don't want anything to happen to you." I raised my head and smiled at Wyatt happy that he wished me well in his little way.

"I will Wyatt, unlike you I'm not naive, I know when someone is playing me." Wyatt tossed a pillow at me.

"Yeah yeah! Just call me if anything happens and I'll orb right there K?" I relented.

"OK, I promise… your not to freaked out that I'm gay… are you?" when I asked Wyatt blushed and shook his head.

"No… well not really. I never met anyone whose gay so.. I really don't know how to feel… but your my brother and like I said I love you no mater what… but… have.. umm." he stuttered and I kick his shin lightly to get him to say what he wanted to say. "Have you ever… you know?"

"No." He exhaled in relief as if we was dreading the answer I smirked knowing this and said quickly. "only twice with the whole football team."

"WHAT!?" I laughed like a hyena at has shocked blushing face.

"I'm joking dummy!" he gasped looking feint.

"OH THANK GOD!" I kicked him feeling slightly embarrassed, Wyatt had girl friend after girl friend in high school, it was obvious that he had done things… ever since I saw the first girl I was heart broken to see someone touching and kissing the one I loved. I hated every moment I ever spent near them… thankfully for my sanity he never kept a steady relationship. For some resign or another he would leave them and I would feel at ease… however, I did wish he would find someone to love… even… even if it was not with me.

"No I'm not as 'experienced' as you are with those things. But I'm not to worried about that; I read how to… do it, online and know where to buy condoms and lube if it comes to that... I'll be safe." I almost missed it but there was a curious and yet fearful look in his eyes.

"Well umm… doing it isn't that big of a deal just try and wait a few weeks 'or months' before you do something you might regret K Kit?" his voice was shaken and rushed like he was nervous about me doing anything like that with anyone. I felt insulted.

"Oh and like you waited to do it with Vanessa! You only dated for two days when you broke up after you were done with her!" I was shocked at the abrasive anger that came out of my mouth and so was he.

"I… that's difrent! She was… I was…" he stuttered and I had enough of him for one day.

"I need to get some sleep, it's late and I have a date tomorrow. Out!" with a huff he was gone. I was so upset with him! What made it right for him to be slutty and not for me! I gave up the anger and just thanked that our relationship was somewhat back to normal. I crawled into bed and looked out the window, the moon was shining nicely in a crescent shape. Thinking of the crescent moon made me think of Deamon and I smiled and touched my lips still feeling echos of his on mine… when I kissed him it was different from when I kissed Wyatt, there was something different about it… was it because I had fallen in love with him? Or was it because I didn't love him as much as I loved Wyatt? I guess after my date I'll know for sure… at least now I felt less depressed… to think the love I found wasn't from my parents… but at least I found love in anyway regardless…. Tomorrow will be a good day… yes… it… will… Zzzzzz

/)*Charmed*(\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

!words from the writer!

Hello! I'm Vex and this is my first Fanfic I'm writing for my brother who I love! and yes it's in that way… anywho!

if your wondering yes this is slightly a Friendship is Magic crossover without any pony's they are human in this so don't expect anything!

If you like the story please let me know! My brother and I will be working on it together but for the record it was my idea!… that he helped me think of… still mine!

now some words from my brother!

…..

Hiya i'm Sky and welcome to Ascension of a Lonely Shadow

please comment on what you like and feel free to make any suggestions to help us better the story in anyway.

Also there will be a vote for this Fanfic on who Chris would choice so please start your votes now!

Should he choose the mysterious Deamon?! or the man he loved since childhood Wyatt!

you choice how the story will progress, if not we must have to leave the decision to Vex… aaaannndd he is kind of twisted with these things and it might not end well for anyone…

PLEASE VOTE!


	2. Chapter 2

'Forgive me my brother.' a sword of pure silver light embedded itself within the chest of a man robed in black. The robed man looked up at the assaulter draped in bright royal garb in utter sorrow. 'But I must do as my subjects command…'

"BASTARD!" from across the room jumped a man clad in dark armor bearing a spear made of shadows. He soared high and landed down with a powerful crash of dark lightning sending the assaulter away from the robed man who he lifted in his arms and preformed another powerful jump breaking through the ceiling with his dark spear with another thunderous crash.

'Guards! Seize them at once!' men clad in bright golden armor rushed out of the building as fast as they could, they found both men just outside of on the castle grounds.

"By orders of Prince Solaris, Ruler of the light of dawn you are here by judged guilty by treason! Surrender now or prepare to die!" the men clad in bright armor barred their weapons at the man clad in darkness who scoffed and laughed defiantly.

"Pathetic dogs of Solaris..." the man clad in dark armor raised his spear as dark energy crackled around him in a fury of power. "I am the fang of darkness, the spear that pierces the shadows; you will not get through! NONE SHALL TOUCH THE LORD OF THE MOON!" with intense hatred the man thrust his spear into the ground and a wave of black energy blasted out knocking the guards away like rag dolls. Lifting the injured man off the ground he rushed into the woods in the outskirts of the castle.

"Lord Artemis! Can you hear me!?" Trying his best not to jostle the bleeding and hurting man he called out to him getting only small gasps and pained moans as a response. "Don't worry Mi-Lord We are approaching Castle Nocturne, once there everything will be alright!" The knight didn't sound confident in his own words, worried greatly by the decreasing condition of the robed man.

"Halt!" within the woods stood five men in dark armor slightly similar to the knight yet less in design. Once they saw the knight and the robed man resting motionlessly in his hands they quickly took him running deeper into the woods. One warrior turned to the knight in fear. "What has happened to Lord Artemis?"

"The rumors were true... Solaris preformed fratricide, he… he took a weapon made by his brother as a gift and thrust it into him. Do you think he can be healed?" the warrior shook his head.

"I do not know… Lord Artemis rose us from the dead, it is assumed by us all that he and his brother are eternal as the sun and moon… yet.. seeing him like he is… I just do not know." from within the forest stood a great castle with bricks shining with the brightest silver. Clouds as dark as smoke rose above the shining castle making it seem to be covered in a vale of night over looking an odd shaped moon. The group of warriors stood in-front of a large gate with the insignia of the crescent moon covering the dark wooded doors. The knight looked down at the robed man and sighed in relief as he opened his shining starry eyes.

'Dusk?' the knight smiled down at the robed man and keeled down and whispered hopefully.

"We are home… Everything will be alright." looking back at the knight the robed man smiled and removed the knight's helmet and revived his raven black hair and striking golden eyes that widened in shock as the robed man reached up and kissed his cheek.

'Thank you... Dusk.'

/)*Charmed*(\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[First person]

Daemon awoke dripping with a cold sweat. The images from his dream echoed in his mind making him gasp and wheeze in shock. He held his hand on his bare chest and garbed at a pendent hanging down his neck. The stone shined in the dark room like a candle, a bright silver glow warm yet not harsh emitted from the moon shaped stone.

"Just a dream… Just a dream." he continued this mantra for five minutes until he finally calmed down. Looking to his nightstand he read the blaring numbers on his alarm clock. "Eleven-thirty AM… CRAP!"

with a startled shout the young man jumped out of bed and walked to his window pulling down a large blanket covering it and blocking out the blaring light of the sun. his room filled with bright sunlight shining down on the slightly messy room. He rushed around his room dressing himself while brushing his hair with his fingers. Once dressed he gazed into a mirror checking his appearance. His long raven black hair was scruffy but cute and his clothes were nice for a summer afternoon.

"Not bad…" he said while having a quick look as his teeth. He sniffed his breath only to gag a little and rush into his bathroom to brush. "F-ing morning breath!"

"Daemon! Where are you!?" Daemon spat into the sink and gargled some water before he answered a gruff voice shouting down the hall.

"In the bathroom dad! What do you want!?" a man dressed in a nice suit walked into the bathroom much to Daemon's dismay. "Geese man! Knock first!"

"No time for that! Just help me with this stupid tie!" the man was an older version Daemon with a scruffy beard and dark brown eyes. He stood over the younger man tall and built like a wrestler. Sighing with annoyance Daemon twisted and folded the tie until it was nicely tied around the man's neck.

"You really need to start remembering this for yourself, I'm not going to be here much longer pops." Daemon said sullenly knowing the older was a mess.

"I know, your growing up and soon you'll be going off to collage… just humor me for a few more months." Daemon chuckled and patted down the suit making it look nice.

"There you go, now if you don't mind I'm running late for ma date!" the older man smirked as he watched the younger fiddle with his hair. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled as he watched the younger chew on a breath mint.

"So who's the new guy? I hope he's an improvement on the last one." Daemon sighed.

"His name is Chris and he is definitely better then Rick and I thought I told you he was never to be mentioned again?" the older chuckled and grabbed a hair brush combing back the long scruffy hair of his son.

"Sorry kid, just be careful OK? It took you months to forget about that punk." Daemon smiled up at his father and smirked.

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure he's a great guy… even if we only met in one day.. it's like I've known him my whole life... you know what I mean?" the older man saw the look in Daemons eyes, eyes that he once had before.

"I do.. it's the same way I knew I loved your mother." the older man kissed Daemon on his forehead and waved goodbye. "I got to get to work, you be careful you hear and if your taking your bike make sure he wears a helmet!"

"Sure, good luck pops!" the Daemon watched his father go frowning when he left his sight. "If only you stay like this when you come back home..."

/)*Charmed*(\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chris sat on his porch staring at his watch now and again. It had been five minutes since twelve o clock. He began to feel like he was stood up and having Wyatt stare from the window didn't help the matter much, Chris wanted to scream out to him to stop spying but he knew it would be a useless effort. When Wyatt wanted to do something he thought was right it was near impossible to stop him.

"He's just running late..." He said to himself just twiddling his thumbs. He was about to go back inside and give Daemon another call when a soft humming of an engine echoed in the distance. There on a black motorcycle sat Daemon in the driveway.

"Sorry I'm late!" shouted Daemon standing up from his bike about to join Chris on the porch when Chris looked back at Wyatt who was glaring daggers out the window. Thinking quickly Chris stood up and rushed for Daemon before he could get near his brother.

"Hey, Cool bike! Lets go now." Daemon looked at him confused but nodded anyway handing him a black helmet with fire painted on the side.

"OK Hope on." Chris climbed onto the bike sitting behind Daemon holding onto his chest as they sped down the street. He felt a rush of excitement as they began to move away of the manor. He looked back to see Wyatt standing at the porch with his arms crossed and glaring as they left.

'What's his problem?' they road on until they made it to a small a cafe he never seen before deep inside the city. It appeared Asian in nature and had pictures of different colored cups with smiley faces on posters across the walls. The smell of the room was like a concentrated fruit cocktail.

"What's this place?" Chris asked as they sat down on a stool in the back.

"It's called Booba, they have really great drinks here, wait here and I'll order us some." Chris waited as Daemon walked up to the counter and talked to a young woman with long black hair and plae skin, they spoke for a minute and she turned to look at me and smiled handing him two plastic cups with green liquid inside. He waved goodbye and walked back to me handing me the drink. "Try some, it's cantaloupe with honey Booba."

Chris shrugged and took a sip of the drink, to his surprise it was very good, cold and sweet best thing in the weather and the little spheres inside were odd but tasted great with the smoothy like drink.

"This is great!" the two sat and talked for a while discussing normal things like the weather and school just enjoying their time together. Suddenly a young man dressed in red and black walked inside the store and ordered a drink sitting a little far from them but still in ear shot. Chris couldn't help but stare at the guy having an odd feeling when he would look over at them. "Hey, lets get going…"

"Sure." the two exited the cafe and drove again until they reached the park. They walked to the place they met and laid on the grass looking up into the sky and talked.

"Hey.. do you got the feeling someone is watching us?" Daemon asked, Chris stood up and looked around seeing nothing but feeling eyes on him.

"I do.. it's kind of creepy… lets get out of here." Chris helped Daemon up and they both ran to the motorcycle and drove off until they made it to a dance club. Daemon paid the emission for them and they pushed their way inside. The music blaring made it difficult for him to talk without shouting."You know I kind of feel bad having you pay for everything!"

"Don't worry about it! This day is my treat!" Chris smiled to himself feeling warm inside by his generosity.

'I got to think of something to pay him back for this.' he thought as they made their way inside. The whole room blared with music and smelled of people who missed a few showers but being there with Daemon made everything better. The people didn't stink and the music was harmonic and above all his mood was lifted. To the beet of the music the two dance going as wild as everyone else in the room. Everything was going smoothly when Daemon pulled Chris to his chest and swayed them both together to the music. Chris blushed with shock but didn't pull away as they swayed together.

"Are your sure we never met?" Daemon whispered in Chris's ear gently kissing it. Chris turned around and looked into the sorrow full and longing eyes of the other. Chris leaned in close looking the other with the same eyes.

"I…" Suddenly the two were pulled away from each other Daemon being tossed away into the crowd. Chris looked up in fear at a tall young man with angry blue eyes. He towered over Chris dragging him out of the club. "Get off me you creep!"

"Shut it Chris!" Looking up at the young man Chris questioned the man angered.

"Wyatt!?" Before the guy could answer he was knocked to the ground by a raging daemon.

"Get off him fucker!" While he was down Daemon graded Chris and rushed out of the club with him, once they were a safely back on his bike he turned to Chris while they drove off. "You OK!? I never seen that happen before! I'm so sorry!"

"It's OK it wasn't your fault!" in his mind he growled in anger. 'It was Wyatt's!' "Ether way it was awesome! You can really kick some ass!"

"For you, I'll do anything!" Daemon pulled up to the manor slowly almost reluctantly. "We're here…"

"Daemon... it's not like we're not going to see each other again." Chris leaned up and lightly kissed Daemon making him smile happily and pull Chris in for a deeper more passionate kiss. When they broke Daemon looked into Chris's eyes full of hope.

"Then… I'll see you tomorrow?" Elated Chris nodded.

"Defiantly!" With renewed joy Daemon sped out of the drive way leaving Chris waving goodbye. When he turned to look at the manor he growled in anger and burst through the door. "WYATT!"

"Peanut?" Piper looked over her angered child in worry. She sat on the couch with Leo who seemed equally as worried. "What's wrong?"

"Where is he!?" He shouted seething in anger.

"I'm here..." said Wyatt, he stood in the staircase nursing a small bruise he had on his head with a bag of ice. Piper stood up concerned for her eldest.

"Wyatt honey! What happened!?" Wyatt grimaced but did not answer looking back at Chris and his mother not knowing what to do.

"I… I ran into a wall?" Piper sighed knowing she wasn't going to get a straight answer form the man.

"Whatever happened just be more careful next time OK?" Exasperated she joined her husband back on the couch while Chris dragged his brother to his room. Once they were inside he shouted at him pushing him against the door.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Wyatt offended pushed him back.

"What the hell were 'you' thinking!?" Chris growled in anger at his horrible rebuttal and tossed a pillow at him.

"Why are you so against me dating Daemon!?" Wyatt turned red with anger.

"Because!" He shouted leaving it at that.

"What do you mean because!? You have to have a resign for your actions you idiot!" Wyatt tried to say why but he couldn't find the words Chris shook his head not understanding his older brother, tears welled in his eyes as he shouted. "Why cant you just be happy for me!? I thought you were OK with this!? Was I wrong?"

"..." he stood there not saying a word, only a look of anger crossed his face. Chris seeing this paled and sat down on his bed shocked.

"… I was..." seeing Chris's face contorted in sorrow Wyatt immediately keeled down knowing what he just did to his brother.

"It's not like that! I just!"

"Get out…." Chris whispered in a cold pain full words.

"Chris I swear its not.." Wyatt pleaded.

"GET OUT!" Chris sat there in tears as Wyatt reluctantly opened the door, he turned back and whispered two last words.

"… I'm sorry." Wyatt closed the door leaving Chris alone. Crying by himself the young man rocked back and forth curling up in a ball. Chris felt alone… so alone.

"… But I'm not… I'm not… I'm not..." he continued saying this over and over again slowly falling asleep completely emotionally drained. In the other room Wyatt leaned behind his door sliding down until he hit the carpet.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He sighed to himself and ran his hand through his blond hair. "Chris is right… I am an idiot."

'Are you know?' Jumping up Wyatt searched around his room looking for the disembody voice that just spoke.

"Whose there!?" He said reading a fireball in his hand thinking it was a demon messing with his mind.

'I am no foe… think of me as a friend.' Wyatt scoffed not letting his guard down.

"Yeah like I'm going to fall for that! I may be an idiot but I'm not completely stupid."

'Pity… that you can only see with your eyes…'

"What the hell are you saying!?"

'You must see it before you make the same mistake I made my friend… just open your eyes Wyatt Halliwell… I beg of you, for your sake and mine.' the voice felt so familiar yet harsh and blinding like trying to listen to crackling fire. The way this thing spoke filled him with pain and regret, it was as if he was betraying someone by not listening to the voice.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice craked with pain as a wave of light and emotion engulfed him.

'I am a fading light… and I do not deserve anymore then to fade away for my great sin. Ponder upon my words young one, for I wish not to lose my precious moon again.' and with that the light faded away leaving Wyatt on the ground breathing rigidly. He felt something odd in his hands, he opened his fist to see a small orange stone in the shape of the sun. the stone glowed softly in his hand as he gazed confused.

"… why… why do I feel like… I'm forgetting something important?"

Daemon drove into his garage parking his bike next to his fathers car and grimaced when he heard the TV blaring inside. Cautiously he opened the door to the house, the moment the door opened a wave of smell it him and sadly it was a scent he was dreading… alcohol. He reluctantly walked inside the dark house making his way to the living room where his father sat surrounded by cans of beer. The older man smirked at the younger and chuckled.

"You have fun with your fagot friends you little shit!?" the man slurred his words as the younger sighed and walked away from the drunk.

"Yes actually I had a lot of fun… not that you would care." the older man stumbled to his feet coming after the younger slowly and clumsily.

"You little fucker don't you walk away from me!" Daemon just shook his head and walked into his room locking the door shut.

"Whatever…" he crawled into his bed and pulled a pare of earplugs from his nightstand placing them in his ears as his father pounded on the door. He fell asleep after a minute with a lone tear falling from his eye as he drifted into his dreams.

/)*Charmed*(\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Deep within a castle made of pale light sat a robed man with night blue hair and silver eyes that shined like the stars. In font of him stood an army of soldiers dressed in dark armor led by a man with bright golden eyes gleaming like those of a wolf in the night.

"Lord Artemis, we are prepared for battle. The army of the sun will have no power over us within your domain. Our power is strongest within the forest of shadows." The man on the throne felt a wound over his chest slowly healing under his robes. With eyes full of sorrow he spoke in pained words.

'It will not be so simple my friends. Prince Solaris is to powerful to be underestimated. I am afraid there is only one option…." the robed man's eyes closed in pain as he rose from his throne. "I will give myself up to Solaris."

"You cant!" shouted the knight with golden eyes, joined by the other soldiers.

"We are you royal guards!"

"We will fight them to the last of us!"

'And that very statement is why I must do this… I love each and every one of you, you are my children of the night. The only friends I have in this sad world… for you I will do anything… even fade away into the darkness.' the room was silent save for some tears and pained gasps on sorrow. 'Cry not my friends, for I intend to not fade alone… Solaris proved to me that his love for me is false. He will pay for his betrayal and so will I for mine.' the knight with golden eyes keeled before the prince in respect.

"Shall I... escort you to the castle of the sun Lord Artemis?" the words form the knight were full of misery as the robed man shook his head.

'No, I need you for a different task… please watch over castle Nocturne and should there be retaliation I need you to keep each other safe. When Solaris and I are done with the kingdom will be in your hands.' when the knight rose to his feet the robed man kissed his cheek and backed away into a wall of shadows vanishing from sight. 'Until next we meet… Dusk.' the knight stood there as he ran his hand through his armor pulling out a small glowing stone.

"I promise… I'll see you again."

/)*Charmed*(\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hello all, Sky here.

Sorry for the wait. We usually try to get a page up every so often but because we still didn't finish our first fanfic which is still on going we have little time working on this one. Don't worry though we will keep adding more of the story when we can.

By the way the vote is heading for Wyatt in the lead.

Thanks for voting!


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt stood in the attic of the manor looking through the most precious thing his family owned. The book of shadows, the family spell book made by the great Melinda Warren the very first witch born in the family line. This book held information on evil beings the family line faced and they spells they used for their witchcraft. Wyatt turned page after page while holding a stone within his hands in the shape of the sun. finding nothing at all within the old pages.

"God dam it! Someone must have seen this before…" In a huff Wyatt slammed the book shut and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Ugh this is useless….."

"Giving up already?" Wyatt turned to face a strange woman standing in the attic with him.

"Who are you?" the woman had an air of kindness and compassion about her, it was really the only thing keeping Wyatt from thinking she was a demon.

"Melinda Warren dear." Wyatt's eyes bulged in shock.

"Melinda Warren? Thee Melinda Warren!? Aren't you suppose to be dead?" the woman giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes, but I decided to see the twice blessed for my own eyes and lend you my aid in your search." Confused but grateful the picked up the book from its pedestal and opened the pages.

"Cool! Now what page has this demon in?" Melinda chuckled and shook her head.

"You wont find him in the book because he is not a demon." Wyatt scoffed at that and shook his head.

"It has to be a demon, good magic cant manipulate me like that." he said stubbornly flipping the pages of the book.

"Technically his magic is nether good nor evil… he is a being born from The All, the very beginning of magic within existence." Wyatt sighed and closed the book and set it in it's place. He traced his hand on the spine and turned to Melinda worried.

"What dose he want?" Melinda smiled and walked up to Wyatt placing her ghostly hand over his heart.

"For you to see what's inside your heart and to not make the same mistake he made centuries ago." Wyatt's mouth opened but could not find the words he wanted to say. "You want to know who he was and the great mistake he made?"

"… Yes." Melinda sat down and motioned for Wyatt to do the same, once he was comfortable she spoke.

"First, do you know the story of King Arthur?" Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah, mom and dad kept telling me the story saying that I was him in a past life." Melinda smiled at that but shook her head.

"The story was a lie made by the ancient Cleaners in order to hide the truth of the real story. They did not want the people to know the horrible tragedy that befell the world so long ago." Wyatt took a breath and listened as carefully as he could to Malinda as she continued. "Before there was magic in the world there was The All, a force upon the world that gave life to everything. When the first people tried to control it's amazing power they shattered it into two halves, one of darkness in the form of a man and one of light in the form of a woman. These to loved each other and used there power to bring peace and order to the world.

One day they gave up their immortal lives to have two children of great power, two young men who gained a unique gift from their parents. One named Solaris gained the power to control the burning light of the sun, and the other Artemis who gained the power of the darkness and pale light of the moon.

Before their parents breathed their last they gave the two brothers equal rule of the world. Once gone the two ruled side by side, Solaris due to his powers ruled in the day while Artemis ruled in the night. This went on for years until the younger brother Artemis noticed that the people of the kingdom showed no love for his rule.

One night Artemis thought of a plan to prove his rule was necessary. Using his great power over the night he ceased his vigilant battle agents the endless waves of nightmares born from the fear within the people. For one horrible night the people were defenseless agents the horde of endless fears. The people not used to nightmares ran to the castle demanding answers.

Prince Solaris explained that because of their ignorance of Artemis' role as ruler of the night that they suffering was well earned. This act was the first of many acts that made the people hate not only prince Artemis but Solaris as well. No matter how hard the boy tried the people looked down upon the ruler of the night.

However one night he gained the people's side only to loose it with one act of love. When a horrible plague befell the kingdom affecting the men killing many, the younger chose to find the source of the plague and end it before more could fall. He found a demon casting a spell of death on the land and completely and utterly destroyed it. This made the kingdom see him in another light and made him the champion of the people.

However the deaths brought sadness to the prince. He approached his brother and offered a way to bring them back to the living. He would lend them the endless power of the darkness turning them into a form of undead. Nether dead or alive but shadows who would retain their humanity. Solaris refused to allow this saying it would make them no better then the demons; that they would be better off dead.

Artemis despite his brother's wishes fled into the night and collected the dead men bringing them into the woods where he cast the spell bringing them back from the dead more then what they once were. Once back the men praised him and filled him with what he wanted more then anything from the people, love.

Yet the feeling of over whelming happiness was taken away when Solaris found them all inside the woods. He stuck his brother warning never to disobey his judgment again and banished him into the woods where he stayed for five years in sorrow with only his dark coven to keep his company.

Once his banishment was lifted he returned to the kingdom only to be hated by the people for corrupting the dead. The people wanted his blood for what he had done and prince Solaris was under pressure to do just that.

As a last effort to show his love for his brother Artemis used an enchanted stone of silver that connected him to the moon to form a sword holding his power over the great nightmares of the world. The sword was known as Excalibur the ruler of all swords. He offered the gift to his brother only to be stabbed by him agreeing to the people's wishes, and ordered the destruction of the Shadow Men.

One of the most powerful of the Shadow Men a man by the name of Dusk whisked away the fallen prince and brought him into the dark forest where a castle made of pure moon light healed Artemis only to decide to give himself willingly to Solaris not before giving him a stone that would bind their fate so that they would be together even if lost in time.

Once back at the castle of the sun, Solaris executed his brother with Excalibur. Yet his brother did not die alone, he bound his brother's fate with his in the last second killing them both, their death spread their joint magic into the world for all to have and use as they saw fit. Thus bringing us to our time now. Well Wyatt, does this story feel familiar?" Wyatt sat there with his mouth agape, every word of her story filled him with remembrance. All of it burned into his subconscious making him ill when he understood what the story meant for him.

"… I'm prince Solaris aren't I… and Chris… he's prince Artemis." when Melinda nodded her head Wyatt heaved and reached for a trashcan where he let loose his breakfast. Melinda patted his back as he tried to control himself.

"It's OK..." Wyatt coughed into the can and looked up in tears.

"It's not! how could he! He just!… it makes no sense!" he said putting down the can and shivered so upset that it shook his whole body in anger. "How could he do something so horrible!? All his brother wanted was to be loved and he went off and killed him when he helped so many people! That's just.. just so sick and twisted! Was he blind!?"

"Yes, in a way he was. The light no mater how beautiful can blind and burn those who live in it's shine." Wyatt stopped his trembling anger and looked at the stone in his hand. Just looking at it made him sick inside.

"What do I do now?" he asked his cheeks flush and his eyes still watery with tears.

"Well, will you be blinded by the light like you done so long ago? Or will you look into the deepest darkness to find what is hiding deep inside your heart?" Wyatt lifted an eyebrow confused.

"What?" Melinda sighed and shook her head.

"Just don't let history repeat itself OK? Look deep inside yourself and find out your real feelings before your brother falls to deep into the darkness where no one will be able to bring him back." she kissed his four head and stood up fading away into a pale light. "It was wonderful to see you, be good to your brother Twice Blessed one."

"… Thanks for your help. I'll do my best, I promise." once she was gone he laid back on the couch they were sitting on and held the stone up to his face. He glared at the stone and crushed it in his hand. "I'll never be like you..."

/*)Charmed(*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

{Chris' point of view}

I sat in my room drawling in my note book. Today was the start of summer vacation and I just woke up from another nightmare. I was the robbed man again and I was sitting on the ground in front of a crowd of people all jeering at me to die while a man with hair the color of the setting sun drove a sword into my back. The moment the sword went inside my back I imploded into two waves of darkness and light that constricted the man who killed me and he to exploded and died.

I was drawling both the robe man and the man in sun royal armor. They looked so powerful just like the night and day. Once the picture was done I looked at the two men feeling a bit of Deja-vu looking at the man in the robe. I flipped through my note book and looked at the other pictures I drew. All of them were the same thing, two men as different as oil and water ether happy together or weeping in sorrow.

'Knock knock knock' I quickly closed my note book and placed it between my mattress and called out to whoever was behind my door.

"Come in!" From behind my door walked in my father looking confused.

"Hey... you got a visitor down stairs." he said scratching his head, I jumped out of bed and rushed past him. "Hey!"

"So your training to be a soldier?" When I reached the stairs I could hear my mom speaking in the living room I peeked into the room to see Daemon sitting with her on the couch.

"Not exactly, I'm just taking a bunch of defense classes some of them just happen to be a drill-Sargent coarse." Mom looked impressed but confused.

"But what for?" Daemon smiled brightly and spoke in words full of resolve.

"To help protect those closest to me." He looked away from her aweing face to look at me. "Hey Chris!"

"Hey Daemon, I didn't know you were coming over." I felt a little scared that he was meeting my parents for the first time. But he was flying through it with flying colors so far. He stood up from the couch and walked up to me handing me a small box with a ribbon attached.

"i cant stay for long, I kind of have a class to get to… but I just wanted to give you this before I left." he gave me a quick hug and winked at me before waving goodbye.

"Such a nice boy." mom said while looking at the present with curiosity. I opened it to find a small glowing pendent round pendent that looked like picture of a galaxy. Inside the box was a small note with words drawl in perfect cursive like he was practicing writing it for days.

'Let your heart shine as bright as the stars.'

I held back a gasp as my heart soared as read the words. It was sappy but pleasant at the same time. And the pendent was perfect. I put it on and smiled feeling kind of guilty. I still needed to pay him back for all of this. He was being to generous. I thought about telling mom more about him but her phone rang and she was off. I sighed to myself and went up to my room all the while looking at my new favorite accessory.


	4. Chapter 4

I just woke up from another weird dream, they are just getting worse and worse with each passing day. I subconsciously rubbed the pendent Daemon gave me and smiled knowing that I at least had someone who could help me through the hard nights. I picked up my phone and dialed a few numbers until it started ringing.

'Hello? Peanut, that you?' I smiled hearing Aunt Phoebe's voice.

"Yes it is. How are you?" I asked she chuckled with the sounds of snoring coming from within the phone.

'Great Peanut, the kids are asleep and I have the whole day to myself. So how is it with your mom? Did she talk with you?' I chuckled and shook my head even though she couldn't see it.

"For five seconds… it's OK though I kind of don't care right now." she huffed and cursed away from the phone for a second.

'I'm sorry Peanut… want me to try again?' she asked hopefully.

"No, actually I was hoping to talk to both you and Paige, I have… good news that I want to tell you both." she sounded relived and very curious when she heard me.

'Sure, let me get her on. Wait one second…' I waited thinking of how to tell them about Daemon… they didn't know I was gay or my unrequited love of my brother but now I could at least tell them about Daemon.

'Hello? That you Phoebs?' I chuckled when I heard Paige's voice.

"Hi aunt Paige!"

'Hey Bud! Hows it going!?' she asked excitedly.

'Chris has something he want's to tell us.' said Phoebe.

'Oh cool, what is it Peanut?' I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"What if I told you two that I met someone… someone I really like and likes me back?" They two were silent for a second but then squealed like teenage girls.

'Oh my god That's so great Chris!' said Phoebe full of joy.

'What's her name peanut!? Is she good too you?' my throat ran dry when Paige said she. 'Peanut? Chris you there?'

"… About that…" Paige growled.

'Is she a bitch!? Do you want me to kick her prissy ass!?' I chuckled when I heard Paige say that, Phoebe gasped shocked.

'Don't knock on Chris's girlfriend until you've met her!' I burst out laughing feeling better as I decided to tell them in person. This was not going to be easy on the phone.

"Look, I cant say it on the phone, can you two meet me at the park sometime tomorrow?"

'Sure how about around noon?' asked Phoebe.

'That's cool with me, the kid's got preschool by then anyway.' I sighed in relief knowing I had time come out properly.

"OK thanks girls, see you then!" we said our goodbyes and dialed another number.

'Daemon Lunarion speaking how can I help you?' I chuckled impressed at how professional he sounded.

"Hi Dae."

'Chris! How's it going?'

"Great! Umm, I was wondering… do you want to meet my aunts tomorrow?" I really wanted him to meet them but I was worried about how they would react to seeing a guy instead of some girl.

'Sure! When at?' I sighed in relief thankful that I could count on him.

"Noon?"

'You got it! What should I wear?' I thought about it and shook my head.

"Whatever looks good, umm… I.." I wanted to tell him why I wanted him to meet them but I didn't know how to say it.

'Chris? You there?'

"Yeah… um… this is the first time… they think your a girl." he chuckled on the other end as I mumbled out my words.

'I get it, you haven't came out to them yet right? Don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise to make a great impression for you.' I chuckled and smiled thankfully.

"Thanks Dae… i'll see you then."

'See you soon... Lovez!'

[Knock knock knock]

I shut my phone off and turned to my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called, to my suprise Wyatt was the one to enter… then again I don't think I was surprised, I was angry. "What do you want?" I asked bitterly, I did not want to see him after what he revealed to me the other day.

"Chris… we need to talk." I was about to tell him to get out but the look in his teary eyes made relent but said nothing as he took a seat at my desk. He saw the pictures I made and looked at them in wonder. "You made these?"

"Yes.." I said with no emotion in my voice. His mouth hung open as he looked through my note book seeing my nightmares for himself.

"These are really great.. since when can you drawl so good?" He asked smiling sadly, the bags under his eyes made him look like he was crying more then I was.

"Since fifth grade..." My eyes narrowed remembering the time, I was on my own in the corner of the school drawling in my note book while I watched Wyatt playing with the other kids, he saw me sitting there alone but he never came over to invite me to play. It was like that all my school life, Wyatt would be in the popular crowd clueless of how much he ignored me and left me to rot alone as I pushed deeper into art and music if only to show the world what I felt deep inside.

"Fifth grade?… yeah, good times.." my mind when t blank when I heard him say that. No… no way did he just say that!

"Yeah… good times." I said with a fake happy tone in my voice. "How much of it do you remember of me? Oh I know none..."

"That's not! Its not..." Wyatt's eyes bulged when he didn't recall anything of me in his memory of school. I chuckled darkly when he finally noticed it.

"Yep but I remember you, oh how I remember you… the popular kid that everybody loved, the student that everyone noticed… and where was I? Oh I was just the kid under the tree that everyone forgot. You know I thought that even though I had no friends I could count on you to introduce me to your fans… but when you saw me and what did you do?"

"Chris… don't… please." he begged knowing he did me wrong but I wasn't having any of it... Not anymore… if he didn't care about me and found me a disgusting pervert then fine… I'll show him what being disgusting is like.

"You walked away, you walked away from the little kid who wanted nothing more then to be with you or anyone. And how many times did you do that? How many times you walked away when you were with your friends and saw your one and only little brother?" I lifted my sleeve and he gasped in shock. On my arm in small even lines where dozens of scars and one fresh line still healing. "Sixty eight times… do you like them? I made sure to keep track of every time you saw me suffering and did nothing to stop it."

"Chris!" he was about to grab my arm but I pulled away showing him the new cut.

"This one is special, want to know why!?" his eyes filled with tears and mine filled with delicious vengeance finally being survived after so much heart ache and pain. "this one is the last one, the last time I would ever EVER! Let you hurt me again."

"Please just let me explain!" I shook my head.

"You lost all your chances! I'm done with you, done with mom and dad, done with living under the same roof with people who never gave me the time!" I pulled out a metal lock box under my mattress and pressed in the combination showing him bundles of money rapped together.

"What is that?" he asked scared.

"This!" I said motioning to the money. "Is my salvation, it's thirty thousand dollars saved up from years of odd jobs and a lucky lottery ticket… I already bought an apartment and I'll be leaving this living hell forever…" just saying that made me smile with hope. "just two more days of this hell and I'll be free..."

"YOU CANT!" Wyatt pleaded his eyes watering in fear and sorrow. I saw his face contorted in pain and misery and I laughed!

"You feel that? You feel that pain?! That is the lonesomeness you all made me suffer ever since I could understand that I had no meaning in this family! Now imagine feeling that for SIX TEEN YEARS!" I calmed myself as Wyatt's body quivered shacking with the same lonesomeness I've felt for so long. "You finally understand…"

"..." I stood up feeling empty and hollow inside. I placed the lock box under my bed and walked out of the room leaving Wyatt alone with his thoughts. I walked up to the basement knowing that it was the only room in the house that was empty and walked inside. I looked around and found my secret sketch book. I opened it up and looked through the many pages inside. Each page was a prorate of one person and one person only… Wyatt. I ran my hand's on the painting and remembered the first time I felt truly in love with him.

I was ten then and so little. People thought I was six or five because I was so little. I was sick with the flue and quarantined right here in the basement in a makeshift bedroom so I wouldn't get everyone sick. I felt so alone down here and scared but got no affection from my mother or father… if I could even call them that anymore.

I had a nightmare and was crying alone wishing someone would be there and who would come to my aid but my big brother. He kept me company even though mom told him to not play with me when I was sick. He would orb down regardless of her warnings and slept in the same bed with me until I got better only for him to get sick in my place.

He told me it was OK so long as I was fine, and he would take my flue if it meant I would be better. Ever since then the little things he did made me feel whole and loved… but it all went away when mom split our rooms.. I saw him less and less until it felt like I hardly saw him at all… I would wait for him forever… but now… now if feels all like a lie… like his love was never real…

"Why?" I said to his face in the painting. "Why did you have to leave me?" I stared into the painting looking at his perfect eyes and smile and raged. "WHY!?" I ripped up the picture tearing it out of the book just to see another face. "WHY DAM IT!?" I pulled the picture out and tear it apart and another and another until their was only one left among a garden of crumbled papers. "Why do I want you when you just leave me?"

/*)Charmed(*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[Wyatt's Point of View]

I sat there In Chris's room feeling like the scum of the earth, Chris was hurting for so long and I was a blind idiot for not knowing… no… that's a lie… I did know it! I remember now.. he was always sitting alone… drawling. In every grade he was alone drawling by himself and I just left him there and did nothing… and… he made sure to never forget my mistakes… by… cutting himself...

"Chris..." I chocked when I thought back to his arm full of sixty eight cuts, sixty eight times I was a clueless jerk who didn't give two fucks for his only brother. I wanted to die… I wanted Chris to come back here and beet me senseless until I stopped breathing. It is more then I deserve for hurting someone who loves me… who loved me like he did.

"Why? Why do you love me when all I do is hurt you?" I looked into Chris' mirror. "What the hell does he see in me?"

I glanced back at his drawings and took them out of the room not wanting to be in there any longer. I walked to my room and closed the door behind me. I looked through them all and cried trying to keep my tears off the detailed pictures. They were all so beautiful, like they belonged in a museum next to the Mona-Lisa.

Why did I never know how great an artist he was? How could I not know my brother and yet he knew everything about me? I was an open book he could read just by looking at the cover… he was a hieroglyph that I couldn't hope to understand… some times I think he was the one destined to be the twice blessed. It would have made more sense to me seeing as he was smarter and more talented then me. He knew more things then I did and even graduated a grade above me.

Then I thought of what he said… two days. I only had two days to get him to give me one last chance… but… did I even deserve it? After all I've did to neglect him he spent so long loving me, actually LOVING me! And I just basically told him I was disgusted by him being gay… I didn't dam it!…

"I'm disgusted of me." I never could admit it… I could never tell him or dad or even mom the truth… Why I had girlfriend after girlfriend only to break up with them with no good resign. I was so afraid to disappoint mom and dad… so afraid to disappoint Chris that…. I kept it to myself. "I'm..."

I hit myself and bit my tongue, I couldn't say it and it made me feel week. How the hell did Chris do it? How could he admit to something so… so… weird? How could he say it like it was normal, like it was something so simple!?

… was it normal? There is a gay club in school… and I did see some girls kissing once at a party. God I'm so confused! I looked through Chris paintings again to get my mind off it only to see a picture of that Damon guy, he was dressed like a knight in black and blue armor. Just looking at him made me so.. so… so god dam angry! How could Chris be with some punk and not… and not…

"!" I felt my breathing stop, my heart stopped and so did the whole world around me. My fingers hovered over my lips as memory of the night on the road flooded my head in a wave. His words echoed in my ears like a ghost.

'I love you to much' I could feel him pressing his lips on mine, I gulped and looked in my mirror. All I saw in my reflection was two emerald green eyes full of pain and longing.

"… I… I love you too."

/*)Charmed(*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[Daemon's point of view]

I stood in my closet ruffling through my clothes trying to find something perfect for meeting Chris' aunts. I wanted to make a lasting good impression to show I wasn't some guy he picked up in a bar or something scandalous like that.

I picked out a nice black shirt with a crescent moon symbol and a pare of blue jeans that matched the shirt. I thought again and looked for something more presentable only to find nothing other then shirts and jeans.

"I really need to find better clothes..."

'knock knock'

"Come in!" my dad walked inside the closet yawning like a bear out of hibernation.

"Hey Dae, what are you up to?" I smiled at him and shook my head sadly. He never could remember the nights he got drunk, he could never remember the times he slewed words of hate at me and that frightened me to the core… but then again… I will be gone soon anyway.

"I'm looking for something good to wear for my date." he chuckled and shook his head.

"Your not going to find anything good in there kid, hold on a second." he left the room and came back with I white button up long sleeve shirt and a blue black vest with matching suite pants. It was my exact size and looked amazing. "I got this for you for your first job interview. But if you need to impress your boyfriend then this should do the trick."

"Dad that is awesome!" I looked into his happy tired eyes and felt pain just thinking of how he is now and how he is when he drinks. I hugged him missing my dad when he goes into that horrible state. "Thanks dad."

"Anytime Daemon." he held me in his arms for a while, I missed this part of him and wished with all my might that he would stay like this… but wishes were not going to stop him from drowning his sorrows in booze.

I went to bed that night listening to him ramble to himself in the living room I wondered to myself… what would happen to him when I'm gone? Could he live without me?… why did I have to leave why did I have to leave him all alone just like mom? It pained me to think of him suffering alone… I'll stay… for as long as I can. I felt my chest tighten and my lungs burned and twisted in pain. I violently coughed into my hand for a full two minutes until the pain faded. I opened up my eyes to see my hand covered in a black substance.

"Hold out a little more… I just have to hold on… a little more."

/*)Charmed(*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

a robed man keeled before a crowd of angry people, he stayed quite and sullen bound to a post as they tossed rotted fruit and rocks in a fury of utter and complete rage. The robbed man did not flinch as a rock came into contact with his cheek. A small trickle of blood fell from his pale skin as the crowed cheered the one who drew blood.

'Enough!' a shout of dominance echoed trowed the crowed demanding their attention. The robed man looked back with eyes of pure sorrow looked upon a man with hair the color of the morning sun. the man carried a blade of pure silver light that pulsed with power. 'For the crime of necromancy former prince Artemis of the kingdom of Camelot is sentence to death by public execution.'

"Kill him! Kill him!" the crowed hissed and roared with spite and rage. The man with sun lit hair stood before the robed man with eyes full of regret.

'Brother… I am sorry, but this can not be avoided... please… forgive me.' raising the blade of light he looked upon the robbed man with tear stained eyes. He brought down the sword down upon the robed man's head and down his middle spiting him apart with a great splash of ink black blood. The people cheered as his body slowly turned to ash and there was nothing left but a puddle of dark blood before the man.

'Never...' a long frightening clawed arm busted from the dark puddle grabbing onto the man's neck. Two dark eyes of blue formed from within the puddle rising from the dark in the from of a frightening creature in the guise of a man with hair the color of the night. The creature smiled widely reviling a two rows of sharp jagged teeth. The man swiped at the creature with the blade only for it to grab the shining edge with it's other claw.

The light of the blade surged until it took the form of a young man with hair and eyes the color of stars. The dark creature pulled the blade out of the man's hands and used it to stab him in the chest. The creature whispered into the man's ear as his life slowly faded from his eyes.

'Now.. I forgive you…' the dark being stood out of the puddle and gazed at the being made of star light it's frighting facade fading away until it appeared more human and beautiful like the star lit being. They both turned to the shocked people and the dark being's cruel smile returned with a cackle of pure madness. 'You all shunned me, hated me until I took away your sickness and even then you persecute me for saving the lives of those men… you are all hideous and selfish!'

'Yet…' spoke the star lit being with a voice of pure sympathy in contrast to the other who's voice was full of hatred and rage. 'All I wanted was for you all to love me like you did my dear brother… I will give you all once last gift before my darkness passes it's judgment upon you.'

The star lit being raised it's arms a wave of power emitted from him surging past the people until he was no more, fading way like a candle being blown out. The dark being smile and chuckled with malevolent glee. The crackle of laughter faded away and the being changed into a gentle peaceful man with long ebony black hair and eyes of pure dark blue light.

'Ask not the sun, why he sets…' his voice echoed through the air in a blanket of warmth and comfort as if their were power within his words.

'Why he shrouds his light away…

or why he hides his glowing gaze

when night turns crimson gold to gray' as he sang his melody the very sun began to set unnaturally bringing upon an empty sky of darkness with only the light of their torches to shine in the shadows.

'For silent falls the guilty sun

as day to dark does turn…

one simple truth he dare not speak

his light can only blind and burn…' from high above the stars appeared in a flurry of light shining all around a big and beautiful moon.

'No mercy for the guilty

brought down their lying sun

blood so silver black by night

upon your faces pale light…' Dark armor appeared around the dark begins body that seemed to shine with a vale of darkness.

'Cruel moon bring the end

the dawn will never rise again!'

As the song ended large black wings grew from the being's back as it imploded sending a dark beam of light high into the sky until it hit the moon fading into it's surface. Images began to flash in the people's minds of the stars in the sky fading away and the moon coming ever so closer to the earth below. Screaming in horror to what they foreseen the people rushed for their fallen prince begging him to come back from the dead. No matter how much the cried he world not awake. All they could do was stare up into the sky as the moon hung from above with the threat of coming down upon them ending their lives.

/*)Charmed(*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[Chris' point of view]

I stood in the park waiting for Daemon to come hoping he world be here before Paige and Phoebe got here first. I had no idea how they would react to me being gay but I knew it was not going to be a cake walk. I needed Daemon by my side soon or I might just bale on this whole thing to save my sanity.

"Hey Chris!" I turned my head and gaped my mouth in shock. There standing tall and handsomely was Daemon dressed in a vest that made him look rich and proper almost like a prince. He smiled at me handing me a single blue rose. "For you..."

"Your beautiful.. I mean it's beautiful…" I blushed as he hugged man giving me a peck on the cheek making me blush harder.

"Thanks." he said winking at me before giving me a quick but passionate kiss. "So where are your aunts?"

"They should be here soon..." noticing the sound of my voice he placed a comforting hand on my chest and smiled.

"I know how it feels to come out… it's very disheartening but once you say it you feel on top of the world." I looked into his eyes still not feeling to reassured.

"How about you tell me how you came out… it might help me relax." he smiled brightly and sat me down on a bench.

"Well... I was fourteen when I first told my mom and dad. We were here in the park when my dad made a dumb joke about gay people, when he finished the joke I told him I was gay. At first he laughed not believing me but when my mom told him I wasn't joking he was shocked… to my surprise he apologized and said said he was OK with it and so was my mom. In fact she told me she kind of already knew I was gay… not sure how though." He spoke so fondly of his mother, I felt bad knowing she was gone. I would have really liked to meet her.

"Hey Peanut!" I smiled nervously when I heard Phoebe's voice. Right there on the rock path she was with Paige. My heart raced within my chest and I could feel the blood draining from my face in total fear. What if they end up hating me like Wyatt did? I however couldn't think of this thanks to a group hug from the two women. I missed them so much and was glad they could orb here in seconds if I asked for it. I let a few tears fall from my eyes and smiled up at them both.

"I missed you two so much!" we laughed and I motioned for them to sit on the bench.

"Where is she!?" Phoebe bounced excitedly in the bench and Paige didn't look any less thrilled to see her, or should I say him. I froze and took a deep breath looking back at Daemon who motioned for me to breath with his hands. Paige saw me looking at him and she smirked knowingly making me pale feather.

"You never said it was a girl did you?" Phoebe gasped in shock when I confirmed her suspicion with a nod of my head. She instantly jumped for her seat and engulfed me in a rib breaking hug. "I KNEW IT!" she broke the hug and turned to Phoebe smiling triumphantly and pointed to her chuckling. "YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS!"

"Darn it! Fine!" she riffled through her purse and pulled out a bundle of bills handing it to Paige bitterly. "I was so sure it was a girl..."

"… I'm confused." they turned to me and laughed embarrassed.

"just a bet between sisters peanut." explained Paige. "Ether way I'm so happy you came out to us! I always wanted a gay nephew… well I always wanted a gay son but my little guy is straight."

"How do you know that? He's still only five?" asked Phoebe. Paige sighed and faced palmed.

"He wont stop watching my workout videos… you know the one with the busty girl who really needs a boob reduction?" Phoebe burst out laughing.

"Really!? That's so cute!" Paige shook her head.

"It was horrible! Now I have to toss them out and I'll get fat!" I just stood there in a daze. I thought this was going to be a huge deal but they are acting like they don't even care… like it was something they didn't mind…

"So you don't mind me being gay?" I asked hopeing I was right.

"Duh!" said Paige. "As long as your happy we don't care who you do."

"Especially a cute guy like him!" Swooned Phoebe. As Daemon blushed Paige smacked Phoebe exasperated.

"No hitting on the kid you Cougar!" I had it I bust out laughing at the silliness of it all. I was so worried that they would react like Wyatt that I almost forgot how much they loved me.

"I love you girls so much!" I said between laughs. They stood up and gave me a strong hug.

"We love you too peanut." we sat there and talked for hours until they had had to return home to their kids. Once they were gone I noticed something wrong with Daemon, he was holding his chest and looked pained.

"Dae, you alright? I asked only for him to gasp and fell to the ground in pain. "DAEMON!"

/)*Charmed*(\\\\\\\\\\\

song used, Daylights End. do not own


	5. Chapter 5

"Hold on!" I cried as I lifted Daemon off the ground and ran with him unconscious on my back. He made pained gasps and short breaths as I ran. Oh how I wished for the power to orb! Thankfully a free clinic was not to far from the park. I ran as fast as I could trowed the building hoping with each step that I would make it there on time. Whatever was happening to him it was only getting worse as I felt a worm liquid run down my shoulder, the smell of copper ran through my nostrils sending a wave of panic through my heart.

"C...Chris." my heart must have been bursting with fear when I heard his voice struggle to say my name. Tears ran down my face as I finally made my way to the large glass doors to the clinic, I kicked them open startling the sick people within and alerted the nurses with a loud shout.

"HELP!" a young man with short spiky brown hair and a Hispanic woman wearing hospital scrubs lifted Daemon off my back and placed him onto a padded gurney, the Hispanic woman turned to me and asked me questions I could barely hear with the loud beating of my heart in my ears. I could make out the words what happened and quickly explained that he fell unconscious in the park. The woman turned to the spiky hared man and spoke.

"take him to the emergency room." she calmly turned to me and lightly placed her hand on my shoulder. "don't worry please wait down the hall." I took a shaky breath and followed her to a small waiting aria. I sat down and pulled out my cell phone, I clicked my contacts and froze, I stared at the numbers thinking on who to call, mom or Paige and Phoebe… I thought for a moment and scrolled down the numbers and clicked on the bottom number. I rose the phone to my ear and waited for the other end to pick up.

'Hello? Chris that you?' hearing Wyatt's voice made my stomach twist and knot in unease, the anger I held tempted me to hang up and call my aunts… but I didn't.

"Wyatt, I'm at the clinic." the other end of the line cut out, confused I dialed the number again only to hear Wyatt's ring tone three feet in-front of me. I jumped out of my seat when I saw him standing there looking like he was about to pass out in fear and concern.

"ARE YOU OK!?" he shouted grabbing me by my shoulders. A loud hush came from from one of the nurses making Wyatt blush as I sat him down next to me.

"Yes… it's Daemon." Wyatt glared at the name for a second but it faded when he saw the tears in my eyes. He lifted my chin and made me look at him.

"what happened?" his voice was so gentle and kind that it calmed me down and I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"We were in the park and he just collapsed in pain. I rushed him here and they took him to the emergency room…" I placed my hands onto my face and let out a small sob. I felt him pull me into his arms and I cried my tears fell down his shoulder and onto his shirt.

"It's OK, it will be OK." his words were not confident, I could tell he didn't know if Daemon was going to make it or not. I just kept telling myself that he would be OK. He had to be! This was the first time I ever saw him sick in anyway… could he have been hiding it from me?

"Hello?" I opened my fear clouded eyes to see the nurse from before standing infront of us.

"How is he!?" I demanded standing to my feat nearly knocking Wyatt back from the motion.

"He's just fine, he just over exerted his condition. He'll be fine with a few day's rest. Would you like to see him?" my eyes widened when she said condition and I quickly nodded my head.

"Yes please!" Wyatt followed us as we entered the room Daemon laid there dressed in a hospitable gown and a tube inserted to his arm connected to an I.V. he looked so tired but when he saw us he smiled.

"Hey..." I walked to his side and placed my hand over his lightly kissing his forehead and hugged him tightly.

"I… I thought you were going to die!" he chuckled at my pathetic cry and patted my head.

"You can't get rid of me so easily." he said full of sarcasm. I was so relived that I smacked him across the back of his head. He yelped out and covered his head in fear. "What was that for!?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your condition…" I paused for a moment. "and what kind of condition is it?" he sighed and fidgeted in his bed.

"… I'm dieing." my eyes widened in fear when he said it, I could have sworn my heart shattered into a million pieces. "My doctors are not sure whats causing it but my body is decaying inside out. My appendix went along with one of my kidneys and my spleen. The doctors gave me a month to live until… until I die."

"is there no way to stop it?" I asked praying for him to say yes. He gave me a sad smile but just shook his head.

"They don't know what's causing it. They thought it might be radiation but my dad doesn't have anything wrong with him and I live with the guy. Its not any type of cancer or flesh eating diseases they know of… I'm just dieing… I'm sorry I didn't want you to see me..." he paused and looked himself over. "like this."

"I..." my voice cracked and I whimpered as my throat dried and closed tears ran down my face as I stood. "I can't..."

"Chris?" he asked afraid as I backed away from him in fear.

"I cant watch you die!" I bolted out the door running with all my might out of the room and out of the clinic.

(Wyatt's point of view)

"Chris wait! Please..." I could only watch as Chris ran out, I didn't blame him… I doubt even the strongest of people could take what just happened lightly. I turned to see Daemon laying there tears running down his face and I… I felt sorry for him. To be dieing in such a horrible way. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

"It's… It's not your fault." I couldn't believe what I was saying, wasn't I suppose to hate the guy? I looked down at him and well… I couldn't. He needed someone right now and I guess that person will be me. He looked up at me and chuckled sarcastically.

"Yeah right, I should have told him before… then again.. I.. I shouldn't have even talked to him. I should have died and spared him the grief of knowing me… I should have just faded away." I just wanted to punch him for saying that!… but why?… no.. I know why, he made Chris happy, more happy then I ever did.

"Thank you..." he looked up at me confused, his eyes shined with his tears making him look like a kicked puppy. Dang now I see what Chris likes him so much, he's kind of cute.

"What?" I sighed and sat next to him.

"Thank you. Chris has been sad for so long, and I never saw it until recently. If it wasn't for you I would have never known he was so lonely… I'm a horrible brother for not seeing it but… thanks to you I might have another chance to really know him. So don't think that you didn't have a good effect on him… if anything I think you saved him from doing something really bad… I think you saved his life." he looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back. He really is a good guy.

"Can you do me a favor?" I nodded my head and he handed me a piece of paper. "They took my cell phone, can you call my dad to pick me up? His name is Greg"

"Sure no problem." he smiled at me as I walked out the room. I walked to the waiting room and dialed the number on the note. The phone rang for a few seconds when a very angry man answered.

'What do you want!?' confused I tried to see if I had the right number.

"Um is this Greg? Your son is in the Hospital I'm just calling to let you know to pick him up?" the man on the phone laughed and snarled on the phone.

'Tell that little fagot to walk! I ain't got time for the little punk.' with that he hung up. I wanted to punch a wall after what I just heard, what kind of ass hat talks that way about their kid!?… then it hit me. Daemon was on his own, his own father is a monster and I treated him like crap. I face palmed myself and gave myself a mental slap. I should have never tried to keep him away from Chris… this guy needed Chris just as much as Chris needed him.

'I have got to get my act together…' I walked back to his room.

"Your dad's not coming so your coming with me."

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	6. Chapter 6

(Chris point of view)

"this cant be happening..." after Daemon's confession I just started running, to where I did not know… I just ran until my legs gave in making me fall to my knees. I could only kneel there and breath as I felt my legs burn under me, my body aching in pain along with my heart. I grabbed my chest and squeezed my shirt nearly tearing it. "Dam it…"

I looked up and around me wondering where I was. When I noticed it I began to chuckle, I would end up here again… back in the same place I met him. The exact same fucking place! How much do I love him that my mind subconsciously run me to the park.

"Dam you Deamon!" Pissed off I punched the ground only for my hand to ache along with my feet. I took a breath and just laid down in the soft grass. I could only look up into the sky as the sun began to set setting fire to the sky before fading away to bring in the night. I have no idea what time it was, then again why should I care if it is getting late? Piper wouldn't and nether would Leo… but Wyatt might come looking for me… "Dam him."

Its not like he cares anyway. He can just sense me and orb my way if he wants… dam him! All the power in the world and he has to be an annoying stupid jerk…

"… He's not the only jerk." I ran my hands through my hair. How could I be so stupid, Daemon is sick and I'm acting like a little whiny brat! So what if my life sucks, he is worse off and I just left him there alone with Wyatt. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

'Good question child.' my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I heard it, a voice so thick and crackled that it sounded like someone being strangled with a mouth full of glass. I tried to lift my head but it was no use, something inside me kept me from moving, was my body so tired that I couldn't move?

"W… wh..." I tired to speak only to be silenced by a cold hand holding my mouth shut. I stared down only to see a long clawed thumb slowly stroking my cheek. I could feel the hairs on my body stiffen at every touch of the person as I tried desperately to move.

'Shhhhhh.' I looked up and down left and right trying desperately to find the owner of that cold hand only to see the stars shinning up above and the branch of a tree. What the hell was happening to me!? Why couldn't I not move? Dam it what's happening to me!?

'Nothing that was not meant to happen.' my eyes widened at his words. Could this guy… no this thing, be reading my mind? I felt a chuckle echo through my body as I felt it cress my shirt slowly ripping the cloth off me to touch my chest. Tears began to fall from my eyes, what ever this thing was doing I knew I may not live to see Daemon again… or Wyatt… I would not even be able to see the sun again.

'Silence!' something about what I thought made it angry, in it's anger it pushed my chest down forcing me to stop breathing. I could only let out a quick sob as I desperately willed myself to breath.

"P...lea…." my plea seemed to calm the thing as it released my mouth and stopped pushing down on my chest. I took in a gasp as it snickered and began to run it's hands around my body.

'don't fret little one. I will not kill you, I simply need something from you.' it explained but my head was buzzing as I tried to move any of my limbs just to twitch helplessly in it's clutches. I relented and just stayed put waiting for it all to end.

'So dramatic, you must learn not to use that pathetic thing beating in your chest. Yet it matters not… I'm here for one thing and one thing only… your body!' the hands that ran across my body suddenly stopped their touching and trusted themselves into my chest. I tried to cry out only to remain silent. The hands want deeper into my digging their way inside filling me with blinding cold. All I could do was hear the horrible cackle of the thing as I finally understood why I could not move or speak… this thing… this monster slowly making its way into me… it was fear.

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Wyatt's point of view)

To say Daemon's place was a dump would be mean… but for the love of god it was a dump! The lawn was dried up and full of weeds, the garage was half broken like some idiot drove into the door, and the smell of cat and dog pee was everywhere. Daemon smiled at me and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed… couldn't blame him!

"Yeah… my place seen better days." understatement! I didn't want to be rude so I faked a smile and got out of the car opening the door for him and helped him to his feet.

"It's not that bad..." oh god that was a very bad lie… he chuckled at me and patted my shoulder.

"Oh it is! The bank actually might vacate us if we miss another bill… not that it should matter to me seeing as I will be… you know." I cringed at that and helped the guy inside trying hard not to make an ass of myself.

"So… you and Chris huh?" I said trying to hold in my breath as I opened the door only to be hit in the face with a wave of alcohol and cigarettes invading my noise.

"Yeah… I.. I really love him… but... I guess it doesn't matter." god I wanted to punch myself for how I treated him, god what kind of moron am I!? All the power in the world wont make me any smarter… I had to do something about his relationship with Chris.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him. He'll come around, soon..." I didn't sound so confident and I guess he could tell. Thankfully he just sighed as he pointed me to his room. We crossed the hall to hear loud snoring sounding from the living room.

"Your dad a part time lawnmower?" I joked, that actually made him laugh, despite it being a horrible joke.

"He can get pretty loud huh?" I nodded and opened his room door, to my surprise it was actually clean! His room just looked so out of place that I had to do a double take. I sat him down on his bed and bit my lip. The loud snoring might end up keeping him up when he needed to rest and I didn't like that.

"Dam it! For get this!" I looked around and grabbed a backpack and started filling it with clothes.

"What are you doing?" I ignored his question and placed the backpack on and lifted him up bridle style and walked out the room.

"Taking you out of this hellhole! You need rest and relaxation and attention and I doubt your going to get it from that drunk." honestly I expected him to yell at me for insulting his father and home but he just laughed and laid in my arms contently.

"Thank you..." his voice was light and shallow as he started to dose off with a small smile on his face… Wait!

'How the heck am I going to explain this to Chris… then again how am I going to explain this to mom and dad… god why do I have to be so stupid!?'

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Daemon's dream)

"Months!" shouted a knight clad in dark armor. He stood along with his brothers surround in thick black trees. "it has been months since their deaths and yet this amulet still vexes me! Why would Artemis give us such a useless bobble when the whole kingdom is after us!?"

"Perhaps it is meant for sentiment?" said one of the dark clad men. The leader sighed and fiddled with the strange pendent in sorrow. Seeing this his brother's in arms surround him and placed their hands on his back.

"We know you loved him so. But do not forget we are here for you brother." the leader smiled back at his brothers and sighed lowering his head.

"Thank you. Even if there is only four of us, I know Artemis is watching over us," to their surprise the pendent glowed a dark blue and a stream of energy rushed from the knights into the pendent. It jumped out of his hands and landed in the grass vibrating and sparking with energy. "What is this!?"

'I am darkness.' from the pendent sounded a calm peaceful voice the men instantly recognized.

"Lord Artemis!" from the pendent rose a thick cloud that condensed into a small black sphere. The orb smashed down on the pendent shattering it into smaller fragments that all vanished in a puff of dust. The orb though black as the night shined with a blue aura of light. The leader of the knights approached the sphere and reached out for it.

'Stop!' the sphere shouted before the knight could touch it. 'Their is a cost.'

"A cost to what?" he questioned, the orb's blue glow resonated brighter at his words.

'Power.' it spoke slowly rising from the ground.

"What ever the price there is I am willing to pay!" said the knight confidently. "Name it!"

'Take me in your hands and your existence shall end. You will live only to die and die only to live. That is the way the darkness. Life is death and death is life. Will you give up your mortal form to ascend into the night? The choose is yours to either die by the sword, or live to die.' the dark clad men looked to each other for signs of hesitation. It wasn't until the leader spoke that they smiled in content.

"We died once and if this means living to see another night I would gladly die again… I will die for Artemis! I will die for my prince!" with that the man touched the orb.

'Then so be it. Blessed be children of the night.' dark lighting flashed from the orb coursing it's power into the knight. His armor slowly fell from his body and his flesh faded from his bones that shined a dark blue. There standing in front of his brothers stood the knight only bones and dark light. The knight lifted his skeletal hand and a dark cloth rapped itself around him in a robe of shadow.

"I..." the voice of the knight echoed with the power as he turned to his brothers standing tall and proud. "I am darkness."

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Daemon's point of view)

I woke up covered in sweat. My brain pounded in my skull telling me to not get up but I could not stand to dream anymore. I looked around and noticed I was on a couch. I guess Wyatt took me to his place before I passed out. Despite my body still aching I got off the couch and looked outside.

"That's Weird… what time is it?" I looked for a clock and found one on the wall ticking softly. "one o'clock pm…? Must be a bad clock.." it couldn't have been one pm it was still night outside. I quietly made my way outside and sat down on their porch looking out at the moon.

'Magnificent is it not?' I turned my head to see Chris looking up at the moon next to me.

"Wow you sacred me! Chris… how are you?" he didn't look back at me just… stared at the sky with a big smile on his face… "D… did your teeth get sharper?"

'Yes why thank you for noticing!' he faced me for only a second but my eyes widened in surprise when I saw his own.

"Y… Your eyes weren't always blue where they?" he shrugged at my question and continued to look into the sky. "Are you OK Chris?"

'I haven't been so OK as you said it. In thousands of years. Soon I shall feel even better, just a few more stars and the fun really begins.' if I wasn't worried before I was now. I slowly stood up and walked away from the guy making my way back inside. I closed the door and sighed looking out from the window seeing him just sitting there staring into the sky.

"You OK Daemon?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Wyatt placed his hand on my back.

"Fuck dude!? What's with you Halliwell guys!?" I whispered slash shouted at him feeling thoroughly freaked out.

"My bad I didn't mean to scare you, what are you doing?" I took him by his arm and showed him Chris.

"Something's up with him. I think he might have lost it!" her frowned and opened the door much to my dismay.

"Noooooo." I could only watch as he started talking to him, I pressed my ear to the door and listened as best I could.

"Chris Daemon says your acting w…." the guy just stood there for a second dumbfounded.

'Oh.. it's you. If you want answers I suggest you turn on the contraption in the living quarters. It should give you what you wish to know.' Wyatt glared down at him and slowly walked to the door.

"Who are you?" he growled looking like he wanted to smash Chris's face in. I bit my lip and waited for Chris to answer.

'I believe it is channel seventeen. Make haste simpleton time is running out. Heheheheh.' Wyatt opened the door and closed it gently behind him walking to the T.V.

"What's going on? Is he…" I sut my mouth when he turned the T.V. on and switched the channle. Ther on the screen was a news reporter woman who looked like she was on the verge of tears in fear.

"I… It has been..." she paused to regain her composure and the camera man could be heard telling her to continue. "It has been seven hours since 6:17 AM in San Francisco. And as you can all see the sun… the sun is not in the sky."

"What!?" I shouted running to the window looking out into the streets seeing people walking out of their homes confused and scared.

"Our communication with NASA conforms that the sun… is not.. is… is no longer there. Along with most of the stars in the sky… these pictures were taken from the Astronauts on the NASA space station on the moon." to my horror the picture that showed up was of a completely black sky with only a handful of stars dotting around a satellite, but the next picture brought pure fear into my heart. "This next picture is disturbing you have been warned."

"What… the… Hell..." on the other side of the moon facing the earth was a large… god I cant believe I'm saying it.. a large smiling fanged face made entirely out of shadows that writhed like some kind of monster. Yet that was not the part that scared me… it was the fact that it was a stone's throw from the planet!

"NASA predicts on the speed on which it is falling, the moon will be crashing into… into the earth in a matter of hours.. and I… I… I CANT DO THIS!" the woman tossed her microphone at the camera shattering the glass and taking out the connection. The screen shined blue as both Wyatt and I stared at the screen speechless.

"!" Wyatt immediately stood up and walked out the door.

"Wait!" I ran after him but instantly fell to my knees in pain. I grabbed my chest and gasped out as I felt my heart constricting in my chest. "Gah.. Wy…. Chri..."

my voice creaked in my throat and I fell to the ground twitching in pain. My eyes slowly started to loose vision and I could feel my hear slowing to a stop. God no, not right now! I willed myself to stand up and started walking to the door I tried to open it but I missed the handle crashing into it with a thud. I held out for so long dam it! I can hold on for a few more hours! I willed my self up again and pulled the door open only for it to hold itself shut. I looked through the window to see Chris and Wyatt staring at each-other in some kind of trance.

A large flash of light blinded my eyes for a second and everything want silent. When the light faded I was surround in darkness. I could finally move I could finally speak in no pain and worse of all, I knew what it meant when a man dressed in a black robe stood at my side.

"No… Fuck no! Not yet dam it!" I screamed at the man and yelled in other hate yet it did not faze him. "Take me back dam it! He still needs me!"

'I can't, and he doesnt. Infact you will be seeing him along with everyone else in a matter of minutes." I could feel my eyes boil in their sockets with pure rage.

"I wont let it happen.. he wont die! I wont let you do it!" he laughed only making me hate him more right now.

'You cant stop me and it is not me who is doing this. Prince Artemis is doing exactly what he meant to do so long ago.' my eye brows rose when I heard that name, the very name plagued my dreams for as long as I could remember.

"So.. they were real..." I calmed myself as I started remembering things, across my eyes flashed a man with beautiful eyes and hair the color of the night sky. A pendent that shined like the moon and an orb that shined within it's own darkness. And an army of shadows that guarded him… no… that loved him more then life itself. "and now… I remember."

'Well it doesn't matter now. You are long over due, your kind has been mocking death for long enough. Come to the other side now or be stuck in the shadows for the rest of eternity… all… alone.' I chuckled at the idiot. He growled to himself and rose pulled me up by my collar. 'What is so funny!?'

"Don't you know?" I asked grasping onto my pendent as it glowed bright as a star. I could feel power rushing through my body echoing into the shadows all around me forming into skeletal beasts that pulled at the man dragging him away into the empty void screaming in rage. "In the darkness… your never alone."

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Wyatt's point of view)

I ran out to Chris or really that thing! And left Daemon inside where it would be safe and locked the door with my magic. Chris would never forgive me if something would happen to him and honestly nether would I. I stood in front of the demon inside my brother's skin shouted for it to get out. It just sat there and laughed at me.

'Do you really think you can order me around anymore dear brother? Do not delude yourself, my power always out matched yours, even in this mortal form and half of what I used to be I still have more magic in these little figures then you can ever hope to submit ever again!' I was caught off guard as he tossed me into the air and smashed me down onto the stone porch. If my magic didn't protect my body I would have been crushed right there. I stood to my feet and tried to grab him with my telekinesis only for him to shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"The hell are you!?" he laughed and pointed up at the sky and the slowly falling death ball that was the moon.

'I am the fury of the stars, the prince of all shadows and the very ruler of darkness itself.' he spoke like he was explaining this to a little kid. Whatever this thing was I already hated it. 'I am Artemis, the moon made real.'

"Don't fucking lie to me!" he smiled at me and shrugged.

'What makes you think I am lieing? The very sun is banished in darkness and the moon is about to end all life on my behalf! What part of that makes me any more less the prince of the moon?' I stood up and dusted myself off.'

"I heard the story, I know who Artemis was. He was a good kid who only wanted someone to love him. He fought a whole kingdom to find that love, he fought death itself to save countless lives. While you..." I growled feeling anger rise inside me. "You are nothing but a fucking monster wearing my brother's skin! Get the hell out of him now or else!"

'…' the thing lowered his head for a moment and then looked up at me, it's confident smile gone leaving an emotionless stare. 'No, you come in here and make me.'

"Wh..." before I could do a thing the monster's eyes widened and flashed a wave of darkness out of them blinding me. I felt myself fall to my knees just staring into the cold void that was his eyes still visible in the complete and total darkness. "Chris..."

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Wyatt's point of view)

I opened my eyes to see myself sitting on a really comfortable chair. Confused I stood up and found myself wearing an awesome suite of shining gold armor and a bright red cape that felt so soft in my hand, on my side was a bright silver sword and on my shoulder rested a golden shield with a familiar sun insignia etched into it in gold and rubies.

"Wow!" I said to myself feeling awesome… until I looked into the shield. There staring into the shield was a face but it did not belong to me. It had a beard and hair that glowed orange red and pink. "The hell?"

'Heh… you looked better in the future brother.' hearing the demon's voice I drew the sword and looked around the bright white room just to see nothing but.. White.

"Where are you!? Stop all these stupid tricks and fight me like a man!" the voice chuckled in the creepy voice making me more angry then I already was.

'Do you not recognize this place brother?' I scowled when he completely ignored my challenge. 'this is where we were born, the castle of the cosmos the inner most place of magic itself... this my brother is The All!' my eyes widened when he said it, this was the all? A castle with no color?

"Not much for a life giving force…" he chuckled at that, but to me it almost sounded like… Chris.

'True. But the magic here has long been gone in to forms that form is now you… and I.' something about it's voice calmed me… I cant explain it, I guess it was because it was like talking to Chris.

"Chris I know your there somewhere.. please! Wake up and lets go home." just when I said that a small cloud of smoke appeared inside the other side of the throne room up on the second throne across from the one I sat in.

'Don't you see Solaris?' the cloud of smoke formed into a skeleton rapped in royal armor like mine. Only dark and smokey like a shadow. Skin began to form on the body as dark as ashes… and his eyes.. one blue and one brown both shining like dull stars. 'We are home.'

"This is not our home dam it! Chris I know your there please! Wake up!" the shadowed monster just shook it's head.

'There is no Chris and Wyatt or the sun and moon. There is only Artemis and Solaris!' the demon stood to his feat and drew a large black scythe from the darkness of his chest. He swung the scythe and the throne burst and covered itself with darkness that crept across the room meeting at the middle being held back by the light of my throne. I drew my sword and the silver light glowing from it faded and it became dull. 'your a fool, Excalibur dear not shine upon me!'

"Excalibur?" I looked the blade over and it looked nothing like the sword I once used, even dole as it was.

'I was the one who made that blade, it's holy light holds no power over me, I am pure darkness!' the demon rose from it's throne and moved faster then I could see lifting the scythe up over it's head ready to strike me down. Before it could I lifted the shield as he sent it crashing down on me pushing me back with his sheer strength. 'You are weak!'

"Says you!" I pushed back with my shield and slashed him with my blade barley scraping his armor. Fuck this guy is tough! I backed away and chose to use my most desperate attack. "This is your last chance Chris! Wake up or I'll make you!"

'He is gone you idiot! Accept it and die!' I smirked and held out my hands and concentrated my magic and felt my power rise to a boil inside me then unleashed it sending a wave of fire tossing the demon back onto his throne. Before he could get up I rushed up to him and sent Excalibur into his chest making the demon gasp in pain. I moved to his face and growled.

"Get out of my brother." the demon just laid there and smiled.

'I am your brother.' he grabbed the sword and a wave of darkness engulfed it spreading all the way to the hilt. I quickly let go of it and jumped back watching as the blade absorbed into his chest. 'I will never forgive you… I will never forgive this world!'

"What are you talking about!?" I demanded as he stood, he swung the scythe and a silver light burned onto the blade making it look like a crescent moon being held up by a mass of shadow.

'This world is full of hatred, and so are you. I will end this world and send it into the void! All will fall into darkness and then!… and then…' the demon stopped and thought but said nothing. It just ran at me swinging the scythe around like a maniac. I could only defend with my shield as he swung away. 'And then!'

"And then what!?" as I asked I felt something clouding my mind like a whisper, but not any whisper. It sounded like Daemon. {and then all will be forced to love his night} "Daemon?"

'And then… and then…' the voice in my head echoed louder and louder all the same words, forced to love his night. Just then I understood. I jumped back and dropped my shield.

"I get it… I understand now." the demon stopped its rant and roared rising it's scythe and rushed trowed me.

'YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING!' I held out my arms and let him cut into my chest sending his scythe out my back. It hurt like hell but I used the opportunity to rap my arms around him. 'What are you doing!? Stop it! Let go!'

"NO." I didn't yell it but I didn't just say it ether, it was just a flat out no that stunned him still. "it took me a while and I'm sorry about that.. I'm not to smart, that's Chris' thing not mine… but I get it. All this time you weren't a demon at all… you were Artemis but not all of him… you said it yourself, you are only half of what you were… I'm right aunt I?"

'… then what am I if not him?' his voice sounded so sad and hurt that it made me just hug him tighter.

"Your all that was left of a broken man. All the hate.. no not even.. all the sadness and lonlyness you felt became a shadow. A shadow that hid inside the moon waiting to grow inside it's shadow... waiting for a time to get out.. to find your light. To find Chris." the shadow shook in my arms and dropped it's scythe.

'Even if your right… the world deserves to die, the stars will fade and the moon will fall for what they and you did to me. It will happen… do you accept that fate and still wish me existence?' I laughed. And I thought I was dumb.

"I know for a fact you don't accept it." it's eyes widened and it shook its head from left to right trying so hard to deny it.

'Lies! I do accept their deaths! What makes you think I will ever forgive!?' I smiled brightly and leaned torwed it's face.

"Because..." it tried to lean away but it couldn't while in my arms.

'Stop! No… don't…' I took my chance and placed my lips on it's own, it was light and only a second but it was enough to make him understand.

"Because, the Artemis I know loved his brother and the people in his kingdom. You don't want them to die just to see how they hurt you. One day they will know… but for now… at least your brother understands… both me and Solaris." the shadow's eyes grew and brightened turning completely blue and shined like stars. The shadow like armor around his body melted away and a blue and silver robe shined out of it. His hair turned blue black and within it stars danced around like the night sky. This is what he was, this is past life of my little brother, the true Artemis.

'I… I'm sorry.' tears weld up in his beautiful eyes and I couldn't help my self. I pulled him into a tight hug and to my surprise he hugged me back.

'I am sorry to my brother.' my eyes widened when I said that, it wasn't my voice but Solaris'. The castle around us started to shake and gain color, on one side glowed silver and blue while the other shined red and gold. Then everything faded away, leaving us in a dark place.

"Where are we now?" I asked my own voice retuning to me. All around us was darkness for as far as I could see. Did the world end anyway?

'The void, where all began and will end… but, I wont let it end.' he pulled away from me and walked out into the empty darkness. He turned to me one last time and smiled happily. Spreading his arms out wide. 'I'll fill the sky's with stars! And I will make a night worth loving.'

Artemis rose into the air and a pale light emanated from him expanding wide until to my amazement it exploded around him sending waves of light all around us turning into thousands upon thousands of rainbow colored specks that brought light to the darkness. I understood where we were once all that was left in the sky was a large full moon. We were in space! Artemis fell gently to the ground in-front of me and held out his hand.

'It is not over yet, it is your turn brother, space is nothing without the sun.' I smiled and concentrated holding up my hand, a small light appeared next to the moon the grew and grew until it became a huge fire ball that I knew to be the sun. with it shining brightly in the sky next to the moon I knew that we were home. The light we shared covered the ground expanding showing our porch then the manor and then everything else.

"Did… did we just create the universe?" Artemis chuckled and nodded his head.

'Yes, that is what love can do. The same love that created us can create the very stars themselves…' he looked down sadly and hugged his arms around himself.

"What's wrong?" he looked up at me but looked done not wanting to look at me.

'It's time for me to go… all the power we used has no place in existence. All will return to how it was, I will fade into the void of peoples minds and nothing would have changed.' I got what he was trying to say.

"You wont be forgotten." he looked at me full of hope. "I promise I will keep your memory alive. Every Halliwell will know your story. I'll write it in the book of shadows myself."

'You'd do that for me… thank you, Wyatt Halliwell. I shall return your brother now. May my moon forever shine down on your dreams.' with that he was gone in his place stood Chris unconscious but alive. I quickly caught him before he could hit the ground, when I did the armor I had faded and I returned to my old self. Chris sighed in my arms and opened his eyes.

"Wyatt?" I nearly cried with relief when I held him close.

"Your back!" he yawned and stretched looking so dang tired.

"Where did I went?" I lifted him off the ground and brought him inside the manor.

"I'll tell you later, it's a really neat story." when I opened the door I didn't expect it but there sat Daemon looking kind of sick. His head was lowered and he was slouching in the couch. "Daemon? You OK?"

"Daemon?" Chris opened his eyes and made me stand him up. He rushed to his side and shook him. "Daemon, what's wrong?"

"...Chris… I'm sorry, but I have to go now." Chris chuckled in relief to here his voice.

"Oh then will I see you tomorrow?" Daemon just shook his head not even looking up at Chris.

"No... I can't..." Chris frowned but smiled.

"Oh. how about the next day?" he only shook his head again.

"I can't… this... or any other day… I just wanted to say good bye.." Chris panicked and held knelled down to Daemon's knees. I could feel his heart starting to break just by watching this.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you! I was just scared please I'm sorry!" Daemon didn't answer just sat there silently. I had a bad feeling from the start but I didn't know what to do or what to say, I was for a loss. "Daemon please… I love you..."

"I love you to... yet I know… your not in love with me." Daemon lift his arm and pointed to Wyatt. "You love him…"

"I..." Chris turned to look at me and shook his head. He couldn't say it, and that was fine… yeah fine…

"It's alright… you'll be fine without me… you don't need me like you did then… besides… I can't live here anymore… I can feel myself fading into the darkness..." Daemon finally rose his head and Chris and I gasped in shock. Where Daemon's eyes were was nothing but two huge holes of blackness down them dripped a dark blood like ooze.

"Daemon! What happened to you!?" the boy tilted his head and sighed.

"It's alright… I'll be fine… better then fine… I'm becoming darkness… I'll be back soon… don't wait for me… just… be happy… be loved… it is all you ever wanted… I'll miss you… but you'll be fine… I promise you you'll be fine..." Daemon lowered his head and his body began to fade away. First his legs and then his hands until he was nothing but a neck floating in the air. Before he could fully fade Chris grabbed him and kissed him much to my surprise.

"Thank you…" as Daemon faded Chris rocked back and fourth and started to cry. I quickly ran to his side and held him in my arms he cried on my shoulder as the sun began to rise filling the room with light. What happened to Daemon and where he went I don't know, but if it wasn't for him I would never have got so close to understanding Chris. Where ever you are Daemon… thank you.

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[Notes]

thank you for all those that stayed with the story for as long as you had. this will not be the finaly chapter and it shall go on, let me know if you liked it. thank you all once again! until next time Blessed Be!


	7. Chapter 7

(Wyatt's point of view)

If there was ever a point in my life that I did notice Chris was miserable it was now. It had been a month since the moon almost crashed into the earth, and since Daemon had… had died. Despite everyone seeing what happened the cleaners had made everyone all remember it as a bad dream in their minds to everyone not part of the magical community.

Because of the large scale of people who remembered the night as a dream the news got a hold of it anyway. They called it a large scale joint dream and made up roomers and theory's of it being a sign of the apocalypse or some nonsense like that. One way or another they'll forget and go on to some other thing to worry about like celebrity babies, or a new movie.

Sadly the magical community did remember the night and knew just who caused it. They came in huge numbers all around our house in protest, soon our parents even learned of what happened and to say it was bad was an understatement. Mom wouldn't even look at Chris and dad he… he looked at him like a monster.

He even told us the Elders were thinking of sealing him away before he could hurt anyone despite him not having any powers. While the rest of the magical community looked like they wanted to publicly execute him. Who knows what would have happened if the UN-magical community remembered what happened for real.

What ever they try they have to go through me. There is no way in heaven or hell that I'll let them hurt Chris. I'd blast them and the planet itself before they lay their hands on him… but that might not even matter. With the way Chris is grieving over Daemon I think he might do something stupid.

He hasn't left his room or even talked to me or anyone in a whole month. A month! At least he was eating. If he didn't empty the plates of food I gave him each night then I would be more worried. I would sit by him night and day giving him a shoulder to cry on.

I just didn't know what to say to him, it's going to be OK, he had a good life, you he loved you so much, all of those things ran through my mind but I just couldn't say it. All of it seemed so dumb of me to say. God dam it! Why cant I think of anything to do!? Why does this have to be so complicated…

It was Saturday morning and I was cooking something up for Chris to eat. I wasn't much of a cook like Chris or mom but I knew enough to make toast. I placed a piece of bread in the toaster and looked in the frig for some jelly and orange juice. When I closed the frig door the sound of orbing came from behind me.

"Wyatt Halliwell." I tossed the food to the side counter and summoned Excalibur thinking it was a Darklighter, even dulled and nearly shattered the sword still could take down a demon. Sadly for me it was far worse then a Darklighter or demon.

"What do you want!?" I shouted at the man furious at the elders for even thinking that they could take Chris away from me.

"Please inform your mother and... Christopher… to meet up there to discus our decision about the incident. Your father is already there awaiting your arrival." I glared at the Elder and nodded motioning him to leave. When he left I sighed to myself and put Excalibur back wherever it came from.

'Ding!' I turned to see the toast popping out of the toaster and grumbled to myself when I picked it up to see it burnt. I tossed it in the garbage and just poured some juice into a cup and placed everything away.

"Please let today not end badly..." I took the juice up stairs and walked into Chris' room. He was right where I left him on his bed curled up in a ball. "Hey Kit… Got breakfast."

"… Thanks..." Chris sat up and rubbed his eyes dry. God he looked awful! his eyes were puffy and red and his hair was messier then usual. I just wanted to hug him better and hope that it will be all he needs… but life isn't that simple. I handed him his juice and he smiled at me, even I could tell that it was forced. He drank it down and handed me the cup giving me a thank you hug and curled back into his ball.

"Come on Chris we have something we need to do." he sat up again and turned to look at me.

"What are we doing today?" he looked kind of happy when I said that, oh this is going to be bad…

"The Elders want to see us up there... It's about what happened." The happiness left just like that. Chris looked terrified, it was worse enough that he couldn't protect himself when there was a demon attack but when the people who are suppose to help us are threatening to seal him up away somewhere as a prisoner well…

"I!.. I…" for a second I thought he was going to argue with me and I wouldn't have blamed him, in fact it would make him more like his normal self… what he did disturbed me to the core. "Fine… Let's get this over with..."

"Chris..." why did he have to be so far gone? There has to be something for me to do, something to say. it will be OK… say it dam it! "It will be OK."

"Yeah… sure." AGHhhh! Why does nothing I do work!? Am I really that stupid? I know Chris used to call me a dumb jock but I cant be that dumb that I cant even cheer up my own brother! I sighed in defeat and helped him out of bed and went to find mom. She was in the attic, looking through the book of shadows.

"Hey mom, the Elders just called us… what are you doing?" she turned to look at me for a second and turned back at the book.

"There are is a new group of unknown demons in the underworld causing trouble lately. They are rallying up Darklighters and warlocks for something big, I just cant find them in the book..." she sighed to herself and closed it. "I'll deal with it later, lets go see what those pompous jerks want from us now."

"You do know what were going for right?" I asked hoping she would say something helpful and kind for Chris something that could reassure him…

"I know, just orb us Wyatt." I'm starting to hate her… is that wrong to say about my mom? Ether way she shouldn't be so cold to Chris.

"Fine..." I tried my best to not sound pissed but failed. I grabbed her hand and Chris' and orbed, we landed up in one of the Elder's court rooms. Sanding on the jury was a long line of Elders. The courts were normally used for meetings with fellow Whitelighters and Elders, yet now it was an actually court room to judge my brother. In the front of the room stood three Elders that led the group of so called angels. One I recognized as our father and the other two I did not know.

"We are here today to discus the sentence of Christopher Parry Halliwell." What!?

"Sentence? Are you serious!? You judge him guilty and not even say anything to him or even me? Are you fucking serious!?" I felt my magic surge inside me wanting nothing then to zap these assholes to hell.

"Please be seated Wyatt Halliwell. Christopher has already pleaded guilty." my eyes widened in horror I turned to Chris as he just stared into the clouds.

"Chris… is that true?" his eyes only stayed on me for only a second but he showed not even a second of guilt for what he did. "Talk to me!"

"It doesn't matter..." how could he say that!?

"Yes it fucking does! Why didn't you even tell me!? It wasn't even your fault!"

"YES IT WAS!" even the Elders jumped back at his shout. I could only stare into his tear stained eyes as he explained. "I was the one who pulled the moon down to earth! I was the one snuffing out the stars and I was the one who wanted the world and every person in it to suffer… it was my emotions that started what happened even if it was Artemis who saw it through."

"But he stopped! He put things right in the end, it was like it never happened!" Chris laughed confusing me greatly.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. They all want me dead and I'm willing to comply." I wanted to pull my ears out of my head, then again I also wanted to smack him across his head for being so stupid!

"Enough!" shouted one of the lead Elders. "The sentence has been decided. Christopher Perry Halliwell will be taken to a secure prison where he will stay for a hundred years."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" before I could burn them to the ground, mom grabbed my arm. I looked back at her to see her eyes filling with tears.

"It's over Wyatt… there's nothing we can do." this wasn't right, this wasn't right! I turned to dad and saw him on the verge of tears not even looking at Chris.

"Are you to really excepting this?" when they wouldn't answer I knew they didn't care. This was wrong so wrong. I stood up and pleaded the Elders. "Give us one day to say goodbye. That's all I ask."

"As you wish, you will have one day and one day only." I thanked the Elders and orbed us back home. I quickly took Chris to his room and started packing his clothes into a bag, I ran around the room looking for anything he might need.

"What are you doing Wyatt?" Chris asked as I filled a backpack with some shirts.

"What does it look like? We're running." Chris chuckled and shook his head.

"And go where Wyatt? The Elders can sense where we are and there is no spell that can stop them from doing so. They will come after us and kill me for running. Who knows what they do to you for helping me." he walked to my side and hugged me. "I'm just so tired Wyatt… I cant take it anymore. Please… just let me end." I couldn't take it any more I dropped the backpack and turned him around crushing him in a hug.

"I don't want you to die! You don't deserve it, not you or Artemis. Not after what everyone did to you both. You deserve better dam it! Don't you want that!? Don't you want to be loved and life a happy life!? Wasn't that what this was all about to begin with!?" Chris smiled at me and hugged me back.

"I do want that… but there is no point to it. Why have love at all if it only fades away? If the people I love die or not love me back then what is the point of going on? Why should I keep on living?" I grabbed his head and to both of our surprise I kissed him.

"Because I cant live without you." Chris just stared at me for a while and absentmindedly touched his lips.

"…" Chris glared at me and slapped me. "How dare you..."

"Chris I…!" before I could say anything he slapped me again and pushed me away from him.

"After everything I went through!" Slap "You go and do that!?" Slap "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Slap "Why!?" Slap "Why are you messing with me!?" Slap "WHY!" I grabbed his hand before he could keep hitting me and pulled him into a hug.

"Because I love you." Chris did not say a word only cried into my chest. We stood like that for so long just in each others arms until Chris finally relented.

"… what do you have planed to keep me alive?" My heart soared and then fell when I realized I had no idea where to go.

"I.. Got nothing..." Chris smacked across the head laughing.

"God your an idiot. Your lucky I always have a plan." Chris walked to his nightstand and pulled out an Athame. "We can go to the underworld, it is the only place in the world where the Elders and Whitelighters can sense us."

"And that is a good idea how? Wont the demons just start trying to kill us the moment we get there?" Chris walked into his closet and closed the door telling me to wait a second. After a minute he walked out of the closet wearing a black over coat and a black sleeveless shirt and tight leader pants. "… what are you wearing?"

"A demon disguise, so long as we keep to ourselves no one will bother us." he tossed me a similar outfit and told me to get dressed pointing to his bathroom. Once I was was in my demon clothes Chris was digging something from inside his desk, it was all the sketches he made, just remembering those drawling made me smile.

"You taking that with you?" Chris smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah… got to have something to do if we're going to someplace so bleak…" he placed the journal carefully inside his backpack and told me to go pack.

"Sure… but… do you want to say goodbye to mom?" Chris frowned and shook his head.

"She wanted nothing to do with me to begin with… you say goodbye to her." he continued packing looking for a second pack to store things in. I thought about what he said and in a way I agreed. She did absolutely nothing in his defense and that just made me feel sick inside. She had once spent a month defending me agents the school board for being to rough in a football match and she couldn't even say a word to help her younger son when his life was on the line!

"Dam it mom..." I walked to my room when a loud bang echoed through the manner. In front of me Shimmered in two demons that tackled me to the ground before I could vanquish them.

"Now!" shouted one while the other stabbed me with a dart before it shimmered away and the other one smashed his fist on my face. I managed to telekinetic push him off me before he shimmered away to. I stood up and saw another demon running out of mom's room with her unconscious in it's arms.

"No!" I ran after the demon only for it to shimmer away dropping mom to the ground. I lift her up only to see the same dart in her neck. Just then I figured out what they were trying to do.

"Tranquilizers… Crap! Chris!" I left mom on the ground and ran to Chris' room only to see a demon shimmering with Chris out of the room. "NOOOO!"

"Do not worry. You'll be joining him soon." I turned around to see a hooded figure unlike any demon I had ever seen, all I could see from the hood were two large blue-green eyes that looked like headlights in a dark road. His body looked long and lanky like a living stick figure. It's arms and legs were clawed and moved with grace as it approached me. In anger I tossed a fireball at it only for the demon to catch the ball and crush it in his hands.

"Dam it..." I summoned another fire ball only to fall to my knees as the world around me started to blur and my limbs grew numb. I fell to the ground and could only look up and watch as the demon slowly approached me and lift me off the ground in it's claws. It tilted it's head and looked into my eyes.

"Sleep well Wyatt. Sleep well." something about it's voice sounded so familiar… no.. I couldn't be.

"D… Da….m.."


	8. Chapter 8

(Wyatt's point of view)

'Whispers'

Ringing echoed through my head as the world around me slowly came into focus only to fade away into a big dark blur. I strained myself to stay awake, I had to find Chris I had to save him. I forced myself to my feat and opened my eyes seeing only that thick dark blur. It was weird, I knew I was up enough to move but why couldn't I see?

'Whispers'

I strained my ears to hear but only heard some soft murmurs, like someone trying to speak into a broken microphone. I took in a deep breath and shouted out for Chris only to have the whispers grow louder and louder.

"Chris!" suddenly the whispers stopped and the darkness around me faded away until I finally saw where I was, I was surrounded in a dark black rocked cave lit up by torches that burned with a weird blue flame. But I could care less what the room was when I saw Chris standing next to me. "Oh thank god!"

"Take it easy." I wondered what he meant by that but understood when I tripped and fell into his arms. "You still have the tranquilizer in your system. It will wear off in a minute."

"What happened? Where are we?" Chris smiled at me and helped me sit down on a black wooden chair.

"The underworld. We were… escorted here by a friend." Chris' voice sounded so… happy. It was weird but then it just got weirder as the large lanky mass of a demon appeared behind Chris like a shadow.

"Hello again Wyatt." it's voice felt cold and but welcoming familiar.

"It is you is in it… Daemon." the demon nodded it's head.

"Yes I'm Daemon.. or maybe something more then him, something past a demon or even a human." I tilted my head confused but asked the only thing I wanted to ask.

"Why the hell did you tranquilize us!?" the large blue-green lights of his eyes dimmed and brightened as he spoke.

"I am sorry about that. I had to make it look like a kidnapping in order to fool the Elders. If they found out you were going to run as you two had planed there would have been nowhere you could hide… not even down here." that confused me.. just as much as him knowing the Elders where and what down here meant.

"Wouldn't we be safe from them here?" Daemon shook his head.

"No, not in the lest. The demons have joined the council of Elders in order to end Chris' life." what the hell!?

"Why!? That makes no sense!" Daemon sighed.

"It does if you know the true history of the Elders and the first Source of all Evil. It was written long ago if there was a threat that could very well end all life demon human and otherwise will be dealt with by both forces of good and evil. They did this only once.. with the creature known as The Hallow. Even as we speak hundreds of demons are flocking here trying to enter this cavern to end Chris' life." My eyes widened in fear. Did the Elders really hate Chris enough to plan with the demons to get rid of him!?

"What are we waiting here for them!? Lets get out of here before they get him!" Daemon shook his head once again.

"There is no need, my kin are keeping them at bay. They will not enter this place. Please come with me, I have something to show you both." Daemon started walking to one of the walls and ran his claw around the edge making the stone slowly fall into a thick cloud of dust. He walked into the hole as Chris walked in beside him.

"..." My head was screaming for me to pull Chris away from him and orb out of there but… my heart was telling me to trust Daemon. I knew this was stupid but I felt like I could trust him. Its not like anyone else was going to. Mom just let things happened and Dad even being one of the top Elders did nothing to stop them from hurting his youngest son. If it was me they would have fought them tooth and nail… so why not Chris!? It wasn't right.

I followed behind them thinking all the while more and more about my life and Chris'. For so long I have had a great social life, parents who I once thought were amazing, and powers that would make superman jealous. I had everything in the world… so why did I give it all up? Why did I risk my whole destiny for my brother who no one even gave the time of day?

'God that is a stupid thought!' because he is my brother! I am the only… was the only person in the world who ever caught his emerald eyes. One of the few who ever got into that cold lonely heart. He needed me and… I need him.

Since I could remember Chris was always there for me. When I was sick he would spend the day with me only to get sick in the posses. When I was having trouble with my homework it was Chris who bailed me out by helping me study. When ever I was learning how to use my magic it was Chris who cheered me on and encourage me to be stronger. But…

I was never there for him… when he got sick I would be somewhere else. When he was having trouble with homework he worked himself out of it. And worse of all when he would cry by himself and even cut himself I was never there to dry his tears or to stop him from hurting himself. I was a horrible brother who was so fucking blind! But that time was over. There is nothing I won't give for him. My powers, destiny, my own life I will give him if it will just make him smile at me again.

'I promise you Chris, I will be there for you, I love you and there is nothing in this world that will stop me from loving you! I promise you that.' we walked through the wall entering a huge room filled with demons Darklighters and warlocks who all turned to see us and bowed.

"ALL HAIL THE PRINCE OF THE NIGHT!" how in the world? The demons continued working about the large cave digging into the rock with their magic and selling things from stands to help with what ever project they were up to. I turned to Daemon who was walking trowed demon that looked just like him, dark and lanky with an extra pair of arms and only one single red eye on it's dark face.

"Captain the wards are a minute away from completion." Daemon bowed and thanked the demon who turned to Chris and bowed lower. "Welcome back mi lord. Your new form suits you."

"Thank you." the demon stood and ran off falling back into the shadows. Daemon turned to us and bowed at Chris.

"There is much to discus but not at this time. We will keep the other demons at bay but do not fear any within this cave. All who are here are under your rule. I have to help in the sealing of the cave i'll see you again in a moment." Before Daemon cool go Chris grabbed his long lanky arm and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so happy your alright… be safe." Daemon blinked his eyes and hugged him back before leaving. I pulled Chris into a corner and whispered to him.

"What is happening right now!?" Chris sighed and smiled.

"They think I am Artemis… well I am but. They think I can save them." I lift my eye brow confused.

"Save them from what?" Chris turned his head to look at the Demons and Darklighters

"Themselves… it's complicated, they want me to lead them as the new source." I swear my eyes popped out of my head at that.

"Are you high!?" Chris laughed not really reassuring me that he didn't just smoke something.

"No, not of Evil, of Darkness. They want me to take up the mantle of Prince of the Night again. If I agree I can have magic, more then I could ever need. And I will be able to give the demons a life where they don't have to hurt anyone, where they can live in peace. My own life will actually mean something for once… I want to agree. I want to help, but… I wont do anything if you don't want me to. What do you think Wyatt?" I.. had no idea what to say. What could I say? No I don't want you to do something that's sounds so sketchy, yes I want you to be prince of a bunch of demons and be so powerful you could blow the world up like me… but in Chris eyes I could tell he wanted this, he wanted to be… He wanted to be like me. He wanted power but not for power's sake, he wanted to use it to help others, to help demons become something different… what could I say to that?

"Chris I..."

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hello everyone, thank you for voting the winner was Wyatt in a landslid. I hope you still enjoy the story. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Piper Halliwell flipped through the book of shadows fruitlessly searching for a spell once she found it she lift the book and placed it next to a pot boiling water over a mobile heater. She filled the pot with spices and random plants string the pot to a nice broth. Just as she began cutting into her hand adding her blood to the potion Paige and Phoebe orbed into the room.

"Where is he?" growled Paige. Piper ignored her and rapped a bandage around her hand as she read from the book.

"Power of the witches rise

course unseen across the skies

come to me who calls you near

come to me and settle here"

"Where is Chris Piper!" Paige grabbed the frantic woman by her shoulders only for her to push her away.

"I need to focus! What the hell do you want!?" she shouted turning back to the book and reciting the spell again

"Blood to blood I summon thee

blood to blood return to me"

"Piper stop it." Phoebe walked to her sister putting her hand on her shoulder. "Please Piper talk to us."

"I'm busy! I got to find them. I got to find them!" she looked at her hand and back at the pot of potion. "I need more blood." just as she said that she UN-bandaged her arm and squeezed it reopening the wound to let more fall inside making the potion boil hotter only for Paige to grab her hand and use her powers to heal it.

"Knock it off and tell us where Chris is! We know about the trial, where is he!?" Piper turned to her and burst into tears.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she turned to the book and pointed to the potion. "What the hell do you think I was doing!? I've been using spell after spell to find him and Wyatt. But nothing I try works! There is some kind of spell keeping them where they are."

"Why didn't you ask us to help? The Power of Three might help." said Phoebe.

"Because we don't want you to get involved in this!" Paige lift her eyebrow questioningly.

"We?" Piper rolled her eyes as she explained.

"Leo and I. We were planing on finding someplace safe to hide Chris when he learned about the trial. We were going to glamor ourselves and make shift some kind of spell to hide us from the Elders but some demons attacked us and took them! You two have your own lives now and your own kids to protect we didn't want you to sacrifice your lives for our problems." Paige outright slapped her sister stunning both her and Phoebe.

"How many times do we have to be in this stupid moment? We are Halliwells, your problem is our problem! We're in this if you like it or not!" Piper just stared at her sisters for a moment but smiled happily.

"Thank you."

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Wyatt's point of view)

what could I say to him but yes, when I did he hugged me thanking me for understanding him, there was just one thing I wanted to know.

"How do we do this?" Chris smiled at me and walked into a different cave system fulled with books and warlocks, one of them bowed gracefully to Chris and handed him three old brown scrolls. Chris thanked him and walked to a table pulling the scrolls open and showed two pictures all with a crescent moon over them, one was a round object with something swirling around it and the second was a picture of a sword.

"There are three things we need to do for me to gain back my power as Artemis, first we need to collect the two items he used to amplify his magic. The first one we need is this.." he said poking the scroll with the orb. "The soul of darkness that Artemis gave the Knights of Darkness before his execution. It contains his power over darkness and shadows. The second is this." he said while running his finger over the sword. "Excalibur, it was forged with Artemis' moon stone, a stone holding his power over light and gave him the ability to fight nightmares and corruption… but after Artemis absorbed it into himself we will need to extract it from my body and use the broken blade you have to reforge it." 

"Excalibur huh?" I summoned the broken blade and smiled, I was glad it didn't just fade away after the fight, the sword had been with me since the day I was born. It will be rough to not have it with me but… if it means making it whole again where it was meant to be then... "You got it kit, so how do we go about fixing it?"

"Well… that's the tricky part."

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Leo's point of view)

I stood by my fellow Elders trying hard to hide my anger towards them. First they blame my boy for almost ending the world when he might as well been possessed and now they are blaming his older brother kidnapped by demons.

"You can't just persecute my children whenever you feel like it Odin!" said Elder just scoffed at me.

"After what happened with Gideon and Christopher Parry we know for a fact that he could have turned. From what we gathered from the alternate time-line he was in league with demons even ruled over them." I glared at the man in total anger.

"How dare you! Chris died to stop that time line from ever happening! He scarified so much for us so that you all could stand on the thrones of the magical community! He died for us! He died for you!" The other Elders whispered among themselves in doubt to Odin's assumptions. "You all know we owe him our lives and not just ours but all of mankind's!… he deserves more then us."

"I agree with Leo Wyatt, but that doesn't change the facts. Not only are the two taken by demons but also there is nothing we can do to sense them. If we do not find them quickly they could very well be used to harm innocents or worse. We must find them at once!" the other Elders bowed their heads in agreement. Odin relented and bowed as well.

"Very well, then there is only one thing we can do… we must storm the underworld."

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Chris' point of view)

I took Wyatt to the front of the caves where my Shadow Knights fought the endless waves of demons that were slathered by them so easily. It was mind boggling seeing them rip through them like butter. The demon's fire balls just absorbed into their darkness as they slashed at them with their claws. Just four of these Knights was all there was but it was more then enough to keep them at bay.

"Daemon, I need your help." said Knight turned to me backhanding a demon who tried to get past. He ran trowed me and bowed.

"What do you need?" I showed him the scroll of the orb.

"I need the orb, where do we find it?" Daemon took the scroll and nodded his head.

"It is in my care..." he ran his claw through his robe and pulled out a large black sphere that seemed to pulse with energy. "Take it and know true darkness."

"Thank you Daemon." I took the orb in my hands and instantly felt the power inside just aching to be let out.

'Home' confused I looked closer at the orb only to hear nothing more from it.

"Weird..." I took the orb and walked away only for it to speak again.

'I want to go home!' the orb shot out of my hands flying high into the air only to collide with my chest knocking me to the ground. I quickly tired to pull the orb away only to have it dig itself deeper inside me.

"AAAAGHHhh!" I screamed out in pain as it inched it's way deeper until it was completely inside me. My eyes watered and everything became dark my eyes clouded over and I fell to my knees as the world slowly came back into view. I gasped and panted as I felt the blood in my veins cool and freeze sending chills through my body.

"Chris! Are you OK!?" Wyatt stood over my his face contorted in fear and concern. I could only smile as I felt the energy bubbling through me. A single tear fell from my eyes as I felt like something that had been missing inside me had found it's rightful place. I stood up on my own feet and summoned the power inside me dark tendrils danced around my body caressing everything around me.

"I feel… wonderful."

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Leo's Point of View)

I stood looking over the hundreds of people and magical creatures my fellow Elders summoned feeling a sense of nostalgia from my war days. This was the first time we have ever attempted a full out attack on the underworld. Yet I knew if we did not bring Wyatt and Chris back with us that the world could very well end with the amount of power they held inside them.

Even the some of the Valkyries joined in the battle, thinking this might actually be the final battle of good and evil. I had a lot of doubts about that, Chris was not evil and Wyatt couldn't turn. I had trained and raised Wyatt to be righteous and kind a great force for good and made sure Chris was as far away from magic as he could get.

Our past Chris always wanted to live a life worth living, I tried to keep him away from magic thinking he might be better for it. I would have bound his powers if it meant keeping him out of things like this. Thankfully it never came to that, him being powerless.

I just wish I had made more time for him, all my time as an Elder and the hours of training Wyatt to use his magic took so much time… quite honestly I don't really know much about Chris. Did he have friends? Was he happy in his new life? Did I just fail him as I did in his future selves life? Oh god… I have to find them. I have to find him. I just hope I am not to late… Odin stood in-front of our makeshift army and spoke in a loud booming voice.

"People of the magical community! We have gathered you here today to storm the depths of the underworld to retrieve the Twice Blessed and his brother the savior of our world Christopher Halliwell!" I scowled at his words, he was less then kind to Chris to be calling him that now. I listened as he made his little speech feeling all to worried about my children.. please.. be safe. I ignored him and looked into the crowed of whitelighters and witches seeing Piper and her sisters standing with potions and weapons ready to help save our missing family… trust us boys, we'll save you or die trying!

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\

(Wyatt's point of view)

If I didn't notice a difference in Chris before I defiantly did now, the moment the orb thing went reverse alien on him he hasn't stopped smiling… it's kind of creepy. I could only watch as Chris used his new powers making long black shadow like tentacles sprout all around him touching everything like it was the most amazing thing in the world to him… actually I couldn't blame him, I go nuts every time I learn something new about magic.

"Hahhaha!" Chris danced around twisting as the tendrils coiled around him rose like snakes before sending them through the waves of demons piercing their chests as the tendrils turned to long clawed arms slashing through them and crushing them into nothing. He jumped into the fray and slashed at them with his own hands which became clawed by ten long ebony talons.

"Chris... this is..." I had no idea what to say, the way he vanquished the demon hordes was amazing and frightening at the same time, just watching the darkness around him grow and claw at them made me want to grab a flashlight or even a matchbox as if the dark arms and tendrils would engulf the light from the already dark cave.

Chris smiled even wider as large dark mass imploded from his back skewering a demon behind him and exploding into hundreds of long black knifes that danced around him in a whirlwind taking out all the demons around him and the entire cave until there was nothing left but a few demons who fell to their knees trembling in fear.

The knifes stopped returning back to Chris' back and then I knew what they were, feathers. All of them as tough as iron and hundreds of them slowly fitting in place on his back into two large black wings. Chris stood over the remaining demons as they whimpered before he could vanquish them himself.

"Rise and fight with me to live as denizens of the dark under my rule. Rise if you are sick of living as mortars of pain and chaos and wish to be guardians of the darkness. The choice is yours and yours only to make." I felt impressed, not only did he show mercy to demons but he offered to let them live like the ones who wanted to live in peace. I honestly expected the demons to shimmer away but to my surprise they stood up and bowed in respect.

"Long live the prince of the night!" Chris smiled at them and so did I… he was so convincing, he acted just like how I would expect a prince to sound. He was so… so… hot! Chris helped the demons to their feet and showed them inside the cave. At first I thought they were just trying to save their own skins but the look in their eyes reassured me. Each and every demon had the look of resolve and admiration for Chris, just looking at them made me know they respected Chris if not for his power then for Chris himself.

"Chris..." he walked toward me and smiled his large wings twitching slightly on his back. Even though I seen them tare through the demons they looks so soft and warm. I absentmindedly ran my hand through his right wing just as I thought his feathers were soft to the touch, Chris' smile grew and he moved his wing closer for me to see. "… What's next?"

"We reforge Excalibur… by completely vanquishing the demon of fear." My eyes widened and a serge of dread washed over me.

"Crap."

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Leo's Point of View)

"ATTACK!" we entered the underworld all at once every witch whitelighter and another magical being that would fight with us only to stand in an empty hall. Everyone raced through them finding nothing. Odin stood by me and the girls confused and worried just like I was. "This makes no sense, where are they? We should have seen a demon by now… this does not bode well."

"Sir!" running up to us was a lone witch pointing down a dark hall. "There is a demon down that way but..."

"But what? Speak up girl!" She had an odd look in her eyes.

"You... just have to see it for yourself." We followed her down the hall to find a lone demon smiling brightly and holding a dark bag with scrolls hanging out. He turned to us and his smile widened.

"Hello! I'm Zozzo, welcome children of the sun. have you come to congratulate the new Source?" Piper and her sisters looked sickened at what he was saying, but over all just confused.

"Why would we want anything to do with the Source of all evil?" the demon laughed and shook his head.

"No no, not of evil of darkness! The prince of the night has finally returned to the living and has graced us demons with the chance to live a life of harmony. Soon he will regain his rightful powers and the underworld will gain the beauty it needs more then anything." the demon spoke with so much passion in his voice it moved me. The demon smiled and handed us a scroll. "Please see his greatness yourself. I must keep spreading the word, thank you for your time!"

"What a weird guy…" I smiled at Paige who turned to Phoebe. "What do you think? Was he telling the truth or was he just trying to trick us?"

"No he was sincere about living a good life it… it's so… it reminds me of Cole..." that made my heart skip a beet. If the demons were really considering stopping their evil ways then the world itself would no longer need to fear them or even magic. We could introduce the magical world safely to the mortals. The cleaners will no long have to hide the world from them… so much good can be done… but… who is this new source? Piper opened up the scroll and gasped holding her hand over her mouth in shock.

"My god..." I took the scroll form her and looked at picture of a young man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Chris."

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\

[Notes]

Hello everyone, thank you for reading with us for so long and for your votes.

Please stay tuned for the upcoming confrontation with the demon of fear.

Any suggestions and criticisms are welcome.

Thank you again and blessed be!


	10. Chapter 10

(Wyatt's point of view)

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" I screamed at Chris, he just smiled as he walked trowed the section of the cave full of books and scrolls. "Barbas is to dangerous! He almost killed our family hundreds of times and came back from the death every time! How the hell to you expect to permanently vanquish him!?"

"Do you know what Barbas is?" he asked while looking through the scrolls as a demon handed him a potion bottle and an odd pendent with three crescent moons intertwine in a black circle base.

"He's the demon of fear!" I shouted as he the demon handed him a long sword with a silver blade and a blue black guard in the shape of wings. He also handed Chris a black helmet with silver lining."He is worse then before Chris, he may be bound to the underworld now but he is worse then he ever was! He can send you into your worse nightmares and even become a monster representing your deepest fears, god Chris he almost killed me the last time I fought him! I can't beet him!"

"Your right, you can't beat him… not alone." another demon held out a long golden spear like axe that had an engraving of a sun on it's blade and a golden helmet with red lining. Chris handed me the potion and placed the pendent on along with the helmet on him. "We can fight him together, and we'll win."

"YOUR… your.." I stopped myself and admired Chris as the demon dawned him in metal plate armor, he looked so…

"I'm what?" Chris asked lifting an eyebrow. I shook my head and sighed, god I'm loosing it. Everything has been moving so fast, I needed a second to breath before I kis… before I loose my mind!

"Nothing… look. I know you want to do this but he's just to strong even with all of this… stuff.. I don't think we can win a fight with him. Hell he's almost as strong as the source now." Chris frowned and motioned to the armor and weapons.

"This 'stuff' was made to resist his power by my demons. They used all the relics they could find of Solaris and Artemis' to forge these weapons and armor. The potion your holding is an emotion inhibitor specialized to help you stay sane and prevent you from feeling fear. Together we can win, there is no doubt in my mind." Chris tapped his pendent and it glowed with a dark aura the wings behind him faded away. "I'm still getting used to my powers so this will hold them from me so I don't end up going nuts..."

"You were going a bit crazy." Crazy was being kind, he full out slaughtered those demons! God he never looked so… fierce! Was this the little kid I saw hiding in the background all my life? Dam it he's so dam ho… "… OK we'll fight him but you better have a plan!"

"Oh I do."

/)Charmed(\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Piper's Point of View)

"Chris..." My eyes watered when I saw that scroll, it could not be what I thought. It is impossible, there is no way he could be a new source! He is not evil dam it! He's a good little boy who couldn't hurt a fly! This has got to be a trick it has to be! Paige took the scroll and stared at it and she smirked.

"You have got to be shitting me… after everything he went through to stop Wyatt from being the source he ends up being it… is that ironic or what?" Phoebe shook her head garbing the scroll.

"Your wrong, he isn't a real source! You heard the weirdo demon, he's something different. He can't be evil.." Phoebe stared at the scroll. "Could he?"

"NO!" I shouted taking the scroll and tossing it to the ground before flexing my hands and blowing it up. The paper scattered into tinny fragments as I fumed in anger or rather worry. "He is not a demon. He is not a monster! This is some dam sick joke by the demons!"

"Piper..." Leo looked over at me and smiled reassuringly. "Lets go find our boys."

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Chris' Point of View)

"OK This is it." Wyatt and I stood over a large pit within a cave marked with signs all in different languages. Miedo, Kǒngjù, fóvos, strakh, all words meaning one thing Fear. This is the place where the demon of fear now rests. Now stuck in one place the demon became more and more powerful, it was the only cost of sealing him in this pit.

"This is crazy!" I looked back to see Wyatt shaking with fear even though we haven't even entered his range of influence. I didn't blame him, he seen just how powerful he became. It was Wyatt who sealed him in, with the help from the source. Why the demon helped him seal him away I don't know Wyatt did not get an answer other then 'I got no idea.' that day he looked so emotionally drained. I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"A lot of amazing things in the world happened with crazy ideas." that made Wyatt laugh.

"When did you start getting all metaphorical?" I shrugged.

"No idea, but trust me. We'll make this out alive and soon we will never have to worry about him ever again." I looked into the hole and thought about what I planed. If I didn't get this right by every detail then we were both doomed. "It's time Wyatt, you know what to do right?"

"Yeah.. jump down and attack both at once. When he uses his fear powers don't let him confuse me and then you stab him with Excalibur. Mission complete right?" I smiled at him and nodded my head. "Simple but I guess it is all we need.."

"Yeah.." I couldn't tell him the real plan… if he knew he might not want to agree to this. I jumped down the hole with Wyatt we both aimed our swords down as we fell deeper inside until we landed in side what looked like an ancient castle our blades smashed into the ground yet stayed intact. 'wow those demons do awesome work.'

"Where the heck are we?" he asked looking around the castle, as if to answer him a cold chill ran down our spine as someone whispered from within the dark castle.

'Well well well, if it inst the Elder's perspicuous little Twice blessed. Have you come to gloat on your victory? Not very noble if you ask me.' we turned behind us to see him standing in the shadows, all we could see were his glowing red eyes shining inside the dark.

"I'm not here to brag!" Wyatt wasted no time and I didn't expect him to fall into his monologue, quickly he extended his hand and tossed a fire ball from his hands, it missed him but the light from it barely broke through the deep darkness that surrounded him. He just laughed to himself, as he moved slowly to the right.

'Then let me guess, your here to vanquish me? Oh how wonderful! I finally have someone to play with. Every demon who came in here never put up much of a fight. I've gotten so board… so tell me Mr Halliwell… what do you fear most?' Wyatt glared and concentrated a large energy ball in his hand only for it to travel to his spear and out the end sending a powerful golden laser through the ground burning a deep hole through it and breaking up the stone. 'Oh my…'

"Oh this is going to be fun!" I smirked as Wyatt's fear was eased as he aimed the spear at Barbas sending another blast at him only for his eyes to rise high into the air, Barbas rushed at us coming from the darkness only for us to jump out of the way. Now we saw just what happened to him, his body was long and lanky almost like how Deamon changed but his features remained the same other then his face being distorted and twisted like he was in some horrible carnival mirror. His teeth were long and sharp like needles and as he roared at us his mouth opened up wide and oddly wide.

'You think you can beat me!? Your pathetic toys have no power over me! I am fear incarnate!' he slashed at me with his long clawed hands tossing me into the walls of the castle. I slammed into the wall and fell hard, I looked up to see Wyatt rushing Barbas with his weapon pulling out Excalibur and trying to land a hit on him.

"Die dam it!" no matter what he tried he could not land a single attack Barbas almost danced around him moving so fast. I tried to stand up forcing myself to my feet. I rose my sword and concentrated on forming an energy ball only for nothing to happen.

"No good..." I sighed and just rushed to slash him with the sword. I was hoping my powers would have manifested once I absorbed the darkness orb. I suspected I only had the dark powers it had within it. Thankfully the dark powers I gained was all I needed to fight barbas. I only had to wait for the right moment to strike. Barbas turned to me as I landed one slash to his arm, he roared in anger but nothing more the wound instantly closing with a small flurry of shadows.

'Be gone!' with one powerful whack he tossed me high into the air and sent a wave of darkness at me pinning me to the wall with a thick substance, I would have broke from it but before I could react the wall behind me hit my head sending stars to my vision. I limped trapped there as Wyatt faced the demon as my vision faded to black.

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Wyatt's Point of View)

The moment Chris hit that wall my heart stopped, the potion I took did nothing to stop the fear running through my veins as I saw him hanging there unconscious. Barbas laughed looking back at him.

'Your brother is an odd one isn't he? No power at all for his own, always weak and helpless in times of danger. I wonder then why you fear him…' My eyes went wide and my teeth grounded in my mouth.

"Shut up..." Barbas laughed his arms twisting as he walked over to Chris.

'Oh did I hit a nerve? To bad!' he rushed at me slashing relentlessly with his claws as did my best to dodge and make sure that he hit my armor and not me. 'I spent centuries trying to free myself from Purgatory and you just set me back, binding me into this fucking hole!'

"You don't deserve to exist you sick freak! You killed millions of innocent lives! You tortured even more with your endless rage! All you deserve is to die!" I poured all of my energy into the spear it rattled almost not being able to hold it all as I sent it flying at Barbas it landed right on him making a large hole inside his chest. I smirked knowing he was done for, I really should thank Chris' demons. They made one hell of a weapon and armor.

'You think it's over?' I froze as Barbas reformed, his face contorted in a huge grotesque smile. He stared at me his form growing into a malevolent haze. 'No my friend, the our fun has just begun!'

"No.." Barbas grew and grew covering the world around me in a dark haze. I thrashed and fired blast after blast of magical energy only to remain in the dark. It was only after I sent a large arch of magic energy that the castle returned to it's normal state. Confused I looked to see Chris facing the wall and Barbas on the ground lifeless. Chris got him! "Oh thank god, Chris are you OK?"

"..." When I called him he turned his head and what I saw chilled me to the core. His face was not his own, he looked jut like he did that night… the night the moon fell.

"No… Chris." my voice cracked and wavered as he turned toured me holding the Scythe he made of Excalibur. Behind his back rose his long knife like wings. "Please..."

"..." he walked up to me as I dropped my spear backing away from him as he got closer. His eyes became dark and empty not a sign of the brother I knew inside them.

"It doesn't have to be this way..." he lift the scythe over his head holding it up high ready to bring it down on my head. My heart beat quickened until it near exploded in fright."CHRIS!"

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Chris' Point of View)

I came to once I heard Wyatt screaming my name, I grabbed my blade and used the hilt to smash through the weird substance holding me to the wall. I looked down to see Barbas standing over Wyatt who keeled helplessly his eyes clouded in a dark mist. I glared at the demon and tapped my pendent using it to summon my powers over darkness I concentrated it into a ball and sent it flying at Barbas.

'Gaghhh!' the demon turned to me fuming with rage. I did not waste any time summoning more and more spheres of dark energy at him trying to desperately to get him away from Wyatt. I succeeded and rushed to Wyatt's side making sure he was alright before holding up my sword and rushing at Barbas.

"Your going to end Barbas, there is no avoiding it!" I may not have had much practice using weapons but I watched Wyatt using Excalibur more then enough to know how to use one. The blade felt heavy as I swung it around only to miss every hit, Barbas danced around the blade laughing like a Hyena.

'Your pathetic! I wonder why so many demons fallow you. You call yourself the prince of the night!? That is so disappointing, Artemis was a thousand times stronger then you will ever be!' I ignored the demon using all my strength to push him back, all I had to do was wait for him to fall into the trap and he will be mine.

"Keep talking! I may be a powerless human but I'll still cut you in half!" I tapped my pendent again and forced the dark energy through my arms making them stronger and faster, I swung that blade so hard and fast Barbas could not dodge as well some of my strikes landed on him. He rushed to the other side of the castle only for me tap my pendent again sending the dark energy to my legs making me run like crazy as I slashed down on him rending a large cut down his gut. "Got you now!"

'That's what you think idiot!' from out of the shadows Barbas pulled a large black hammer smashing it on my chest sending me flying up and hitting the roof only to fall down hard on the stone floor. My whole body ached and I felt an instant feeling of regret. I looked up to see Barbas standing over me, he lift me by my collar and grinned. 'Your so weak, I wonder why your brother is so afraid of you.'

"Because..." I smirked. "I'm not afraid of you."

'Is that so?' he said his eyes glowed with a dark shadowy aura as he tossed me away I instantly felt something flow through me like some kind of sick infection as my sword fell out of my hands and clattered on the floor. I hit the ground and my pendent flew off me as a haze clouded my eyes. I felt so much adrenalin rushing through my head as I felt myself fade away giving in to the primal urge deep within. Barbas turned away walking up to Wyatt. 'Just like I thought, nothing but a pathetic little boy.'

"… Heh… hehehe…. Hahahahahhaaaaa!" Barbas turned back to see me rising from the ground. "You think I am weak? Do you even know the powers you were gifted with? Well they were the powers I was born into!"

'What?' Barbas backed away as I turned to meet his gaze, the haze from my eyes faded away and I could see everything inside the cave as if the darkness inside it had no meaning. I could see everything clearly, even the demon in front of me, I saw what he truly was inside. I walked over to him summoning Excalibur in my hands. The blade remained dull as I felt it's power just waiting to be returned to it. I smiled knowing that he fell for it, my plan worked!

"Where do you think the shadows go to hide from the light? Just who do you think stood agents them, each and every night? What you have is not even a fraction of their might! The same might I used to stood unyielding agents each and every night!" Barbas summoned a large ball of darkness sending it flying at me.

'Stay back!' I smirked and gently swung Excalibur blocking the dark orb as it absorbed into the blade making it shine bright and grow turning and shifting into a large crescent moon like blade on a long blue black handle. I smiled at the blade as it was reforged, now there was only one thing left to return its true power… Barbas.

"You are nothing compared to them, you are nothing compared to me!" I rushed at Barbas moving so fast that you had to blink to miss me. I pushed the scythe on his neck and forced him up the wall as the darkness inside me flurried into a storm of pure overwhelming power. My wings fluttered behind me as I forced Barbas higher on the wall, he looked so helpless. "You think you know fear? Well I'll show you true terror."

'W… What are you!?' I chuckled backing away lifting the scythe up high while smiling down at the weak and frightened little demon.

"I… am a nightmare."

/Charmed\\\\\\\

(Wyatt's Point of View)

"Chris!" I opened my eyes as I looked for my brother, I found that I was standing inside a cave with signs all around me. I was outside Barbas' layer..

"It's OK." I turned my head to see Chris smiling down at me. I felt waves of relief as he helped me to my feet. "It's going to be alright, he's gone."

"D… did you?" Chris smiled showing me the long beautiful scythe that seemed to shine with an otherworldly glow.

"Yeah… I… I'm sorry." I smiled at him.

"What for? You vanquished him bro! Your a hero!" He sighed and stared at his Scythe.

"I lied about my plan…" I tilted my head confused as he explained. "I needed Barbas to infect me with his fear powers to gain more darkness… doing so might have killed me if my body couldn't take the power. It was the only way to unlock Excalibur purifying ability's. I needed to to gain his power to become an ultimate nightmare. I'm sorry I lied..."

"Chris..." He looked so regretful, honestly I had no idea what he was talking about. I reached up to take him in my arms. "I don't care, i'm just glad your alright."

"Wyatt.." He hugged me back and I felt my heart race. We pulled away and looked at each other, something seemed even more different about him. His eyes looked less… haunted, like all of the troubles he used to have just faded away from him. He looked so brave and strong despite being like half my size. I lost myself in his eyes and moved my face closer are lips were so close to touching when.

"Mi lord, we are ready for th..." a demon stood by as Chris and I backed away from each other. The demon smirked and kind of blushed as he stood up dusting ourselves off. "am I interrupting anything?"

"No! Umm." Chris shook his head blushing. He coughed and stood up dusting himself off. "alright we will meet you all there..." the demon nodded leaving us be. I looked up at Chris and thought about what we almost did. He smiled at me but coughed again pointing out the cave. "Lets go, there is still more to do."

".. Sure Kit." I smiled running after him, god one day I'm going to kiss him back… I swear it… oh god! I'm planing on kissing my brother! The thought however didn't feel as bad as it used to. Oh my god… I must really be in love. I ran after Chris knowing that I had a chance at being with him body and soul and there was no way that I would ever let him feel pain again!

"Wyatt!?" I stopped in my tracks as I heard a voice that sent chills down my back. I turned my head to see mom dad and the aunts standing there looking so relived to see me. "Oh my baby!"

"Mom!?" she nearly crushed my rib cage with a hug. I hug her back and she looks me over checking me for wounds but only finding the golden armor.

"Are you alright? And what are you wearing?" I smiled and chuckled.

"Oh its armor Chris' demons made me, it actually works really well I was able to stand up to Barbas with it." saying that was kind of a stupid thing to do, she and everyone else looked terrified by saying demons made my things.

"What..." said mom fear and sorrow coating her throat. I shook my head and held out my hands.

"Don't overreact! They aren't evil anymore! They just want to live in peace. I swear we didn't turn or anything!" she still looked cautious but Phoebe walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I believe you." it was my turn to be confused.

"You do!?" I had to be honest even I didn't believe me when I said it. "Why?

"Because she thinks demons can be good." said Paige as she patted my shoulder. "and I guess so do I if they are following Chris."

"…" Dad walked over to me and looked me in the eye, he stared at me for a minute and for a moment it felt like he was staring into my soul. He smiled though and nodded his head. "so do I."

"Dad..." honestly I was still kind of mad at him and mom for ignoring Chris but something inside me felt like that was going to change for the better. Just that look in his eye told me that. I looked at mom who was on the verge of tears.

"My babies are not evil… and I know it's true." she rushed at me squeezing me in another lung squeezing hug. My disappointment faded with her hug. God there is no way I could hate them… even if I wanted to.

"Yet I do not!" we all turned to see one of the Elders glaring at the lot of us. "You may have faith in your children and so may the council but that does not change the fact that they are conspiring with the demons! Once the council see this Christopher will be AGHhhh!"

"You talk to much." from behind the elder stood the one demon I wished to god that I would never see again. He stood there as the Elder exploded in thousands of orbs that landed on the ground and dissolved into the stone floor. The demon looked at us or rather me and smiled. "long time no see, Twice Blessed… how's your brother?"

"You stay away from him!" shouted both mom and dad in tandem. He just chuckled and extended his arms wide.

"you want to try and stop me? Go ahead, I am immune to your magics. Besides I am not here to fight, only here to send Chris a massage… or would you rather I tell it to him myself?" I shook my head and stood in front of my parents

"Whatever you have to say to him say it to me!" he chuckled and lowered his head.

"Just tell him if he wants to face me he can meet me in the deepest darkest reaches of the underworld, just ask the traitor demons where to look… I'll wait for him with open arms… mmmhmhmhahahaha!" just like that he faded into a large red flame. Thinking of what he said I nearly vomited from fear, why does he think Chris will fight him!?

"Why is he after Chris!?" asked mom voicing my thoughts.

"I don't know.. but I don't like it."

\\\Charmed\\\\\

the scene were Chris fights Barbas is made from the video Fall of the Crystal Empire by silly filly studios. please check out there work becasue it is awesome! i take no credit.


	11. Chapter 11

(Wyatt's Point of View)

[3 Years ago]

"Dam it!" I slammed the Book of Shadows closed livid that I couldn't find the fucking demon I was hunting. I was so angry I tossed the book on the wall and growled stomping my foot. Chris walked in on that and chuckled.

"what's eating you?" he ask oddly enough eating a cookie. Since when did he eat sugar cookies?

"Dude you hate those." Chris shrugged and sat on the couch we had in the attic munching on his snack.

"Yeah but I got to get the taste of toothpaste out of my mouth. Mom bought the cheep stuff again." he said looking at the book. "You do know that thing is the only air loom our infinity great grandmother left us right? Not one of your porn magazines."

"Hush! I told you about those in confidence!" he chuckled and walked to the book picking it up and started flipping through the pages. Despite not having any powers Chris loved looking in the book, he probably knew more about then even mom.

"OK OK, what are you looking up?" I sighed and sat next to him and described to him what I was looking for.

"It's a demon that is trying to become the Source, He has red eyes and tan skin, long black hair tipped with red and tied in a pony tail. He wears a black wife-beater shirt and tight black jeans." I thought about what I was saying and thought the demon sounded like some kind of teenager… now that I think of it he did look like one.

"Oook… anything else?" I thought and nodded.

"He had a tribal tattoo around his left eye in the shape of a fire. And he looked young somewhere around our age." Chris stopped for a moment and looked at me confused. "you alright?"

"Y… Yeah… I know who your talking about." he flipped to a page and showed me a picture of what looked like a medieval dragon. He ran his hands on the page and thought to himself.

"That doesn't look even close to him… wait." I took the book and looked at the picture, the dragon had the same red eyes with the exact look in it's eyes that the demon had.

"He's named Samael, he's the spawn of a Dragon and a Sorceress. When he was younger his mother bound his powers but before she died his father the dragon decided to unbind them only for Samael to devour his father when he gained his massive amount of power… but at a price, he became a demon and his soul burned along with his fire." I sat stunned.

"And now he's a human… demon… thing?" I tired to explain to myself, but getting no where.

"What you saw was what was left of him, his dragon form was tainted and his wings fell off, turning him into the demon you saw now." I whistled, the guy was a dragon, no wonder he was so powerful… wait a minute!

"How do you know so much about that demon?" Chris looked worried and said nothing for a moment like he was trying to think.

"I'm not sure… I saw the picture in the book once and just.. recon the eyes, and looked up more of him in the book." I looked at Chris and noticed his eyes seemed… haunted.

"Chris… did… did you ever see him in person?" Chris looked away and then smiled.

"Of course not." something inside me told me he was lying but I had no proof, and I could only nod and start looking for ways to vanquish him. Chris handed me the book and left the room, "I'll see you later."

"OK, I'll be back for dinner."

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Samael's Point of View)

[Day of Chris' Birth, Day of the Death of Christopher Parry]

"So, here we are..." I stood over the bleeding body of the Witch-lighter the foolish Elder caught him of guard stabbing him with an enchanted dagger. I looked over him my eyes shining with tears I did not know I had. "You have finally died… so why do I feel so much regret for it? Was it because I did not kill you myself or that I… that I..."

"Heh..." Was that laughter? From a dieing man… that could not be good. "You can't say it can you?"

"Say what?" I walked over to him lifting him by his collar to glare into his eyes. "What is with this smug look? Why do you look at me like that?"

"Because your so blind..." he laughed again coughing up a spurt of blood. "You couldn't see it when you ate your dad and you can't see it now."

"Huh?" I dropped him and sat on the bed confused by my own actions, normally I would be killing the man by now, not feeling pity for him. "Dam it… why do you do this to me?"

"Because… you know why… j… just look and you'll find it… j… ju… s… loo….." he laid there motionless and I felt my cold heart stop, I jumped up shacking his body yet he would not wake.

"No!" I shook him again and again even slapped him yet nothing I did rise him from his sleep… his eternal sleep. Soon his body faded from existence and my hands fell down through the bed as he was gone. "NO! Come back dam it!"

"So this is where it ends?" I turned my head to see the angel of death, I smirked at him and shook my head.

"Oh… it has just begun." I fully turned sending a torrent of flames at him burning him to a crisp and stomping on his ashes. "He will be back… and when he is… I'll kill him myself."

I flamed out of the house and left to find his mother, I found her laying with him in her arms along with her sisters they did not look at me as I approached him. I run my hand through his head and body as I realized I have had faded away as well. I smiled and chuckled to myself.

"Well then... I curse you Christopher Parry. May you grow up weak and defenseless. May you live a life of sorrow as I had, powerless and alone. May your precious family ignore you as mine had, may you live out my sorrows and may I one-day meet you again… so that I… may be the one who ends your life." I laughed as I faded away leaving the child with my curse. I could feel the void taking my body, I could feel it clouding my mind and then I felt it swallow my very being. 'until next we meet…little Witch-lighter.'

/Charmed\\\\\\\

(Wyatt's Point of View)

[Broken Future, Day of Wyatt's Rule]

"Congratulations, you've done it, you've taken the whole world all to yourself." I frowned looking over to Samrael, even under my rule his sarcastic voice made me want to strangle him. If he didn't help me take over this pathetic world I would have vanquished him by now… or at-least tried, his power was almost greater then mine. He stood there glaring at me with his one expression, disgust. "What was it you told those… demons to call you? Lord Wyatt right? How typical for you. You always had a holier then thou personalty, it fits you well."

"What are you complaining about!?" I shouted rising from my throne. I took the largest building in San Francisco and turned it into my castle, all of it was mine to do with as I so pleased. Yet this annoying demon is ruining my victory. "I gave you the underworld and left you all that you could ever want! What more do you want from me you dam lizard!?"

"What I want? Hm…." he put his claw to his lips and tapped them in thought. He turned to me and faked a smile. "how about your brother?"

"WHAT!?" I stood up fireball in hand disgusted by his request. "How dare you! You think that I would give up my own brother to you!?"

"Why not? You have everything in the world what is a sibling?" he ask as if it was nothing. "unless… there is another resign you do not want me to take him… a dark resign you want him trapped in this building."

"What are you implying!?" I did not like where he was going. He leaned over me his large black and red wings raising as he knelled over me.

"I wonder why you killed that maid when he stared at his ass." I could feel my checks burn with anger when he mentioned that. How much did he know? He whispered something within my ear smirking and hissing with his forked tongue. "You want him don't you?"

"Get off!" I pushed him away with a wave of magical energy that would have killed any-lesser demon. He simply back flipped and landed on his feet. He chuckled darkly his look of disgust changed to a look of amusement.

"Oh did I hit a nerve? Do you love your dear little brother," he smirked. "More then a brother?"

"Shut up!" I stood up summoning Excalibur, it's blade always brought peace to my mind as if it kept the anger in me at bay. Still that didn't mean I was going to let him get away with it. "you need to learn your place!"

"Oh I need to learn my place? Did you forget who slaughter the Elders for you? Did you forget who scared each and every demon into being your slaves?" he asked fire fumed around me engulfing the throne room in dark red flames. "I gave up the powers of the source to you willingly, because I knew my power outshines yours even with out the powers of hell! I am the dragon of destruction, the end of this pitiful world and everything that lives within it… well I will… once I chose to."

"Then why didn't you now?" I asked, I actually genially wanted to know… not that I was stalling for time.

"Because once the world ends so will I you idiot, what point is there in destroying something so fun to play with? Like you with your brother right?" I had enough I rushed him with Excalibur slashing down only for him catch the blade with his claws. His face changed back from amusement to disgust. "You really want to go there Wyatt? You really think you can fight me and win?"

"No but it doesn't mean I wont try!" I pulled the sword out of his claws and slashed down again only for him to roar sending me back by the shear force of his power. I fell on to the ground my ears rang in pain as I reached out as Excalibur clattered to the ground only for it to be tossed away by Samrael's long tail. The appendage wrapped around my neck and forced me in the air. He pulled me close to him and smirked pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock as his tongue invaded my mouth going deep into my throat before pulling out. He pushed me onto my throne and smirked down at me.

"Sit on your precious throne. I was joking, why would I want a stick of a man like your brother when I could just take you?" he ran his claw over my cheek and smiled, oh god how I hate it when he smiles like that, I swear a piece of my soul just died when he smiled at me. He pulled away laughing. "then again what use do I have for a broken toy?"

"What do you mean broken!?" I shouted summoning an energy ball only for it to hit his face with no effect. How the hell is he so powerful!? Are dragons really so strong?

"You lost your inner fire long ago, honestly your brother does interest me, his fire burns like an inferno I just really want to snuff it out!" he said squeezing his claws. "I want him broken just like you, but I want him at his best first. I want him as powerful as me when I force his scrawny body under mine writhing in pain."

"Your sick, and you call me broken?" He laughed at that and shook his head.

"like I said, just sit on your throne and watch as your kingdom comes crumbling down on your head. I will be there to lick up your sweet tears." with that the fucking bastard flamed away chuckling his obnoxious chuckle. I don't know how but I will vanquish him… if he ever comes near Chris, I'll more then Vanquish him. He'll wish he was dead before I am through with him.


	12. Chapter 12

(Chris' Point of View.)

I stood over a scroll looking at what I had accomplished. I gained the power of darkness and shadow through the Darkness soul orb, I gained the power to purify evil in the form of they Scythe Excalibur and now all I had to do were two last crucial things to fully becoming the prince of the night. First I needed Artemis' power over the dream lands and the last and most important piece… the piece that will mean nothing if I do not gain it. I will be nothing without that last piece, all of this will mean nothing to me if I do not get it… all I have to do is…

"Chris?" my eyes went wide when I heard it. The voice I longed to hear for so long growing up. I turned my head to see them, my entire family alongside Wyatt carefully watching the demons around them. I was shocked to say the least, I was told they could not sense us here in the underworld. Then again… I did not want them to. I turned away from them and continued reading what I had to do to gain the powers of dreams. "Chris honey? Peanut?"

"Mi Lord, the preparations for your journey are almost complete." I turned to my demon and smiled.

"Thank you, return to your post and send Daemon to me please." the demon bowed and quickly ran off. Piper walked up to me and tried to place her arm on my shoulder. I shook it off and took the scroll with me walking to the other side of the room to grab what I needed from the cache of goods the demons took for me. "What do you want?"

"Chris… honey were here to take you home." I felt rage inside me just from hearing that. My wings fluttered their soft feathers returning to their blade like state. I glared at her my eyes glowing with my anger. The darkness within me grew into tendrils as they looked at me in fear. "Chris!?"

"What makes you think I want to go back to that prison!?" she looked at me like a grew a second head. Then again I might as well have, the dark tendrils turned into large gaping mouths that growled and hissed like snakes.

"What do you mean prison?" asked Leo, I laughed out hollowly.

"You got to be kidding me… you really are so fucking blind!" the dark heads gained large blue eyes that glared as I did, the anger in my body boiled and I felt my powers start to loose control even some of the demons backed away as I got worse and worse.

"Don't talk to your father like that!" Shouted Piper still cautious of me. I just laughed at that, kind of maniacally as well.

"Did you really just say that? Did you! Really just say that!? After all of the dam ignoring me you just try and mother me NOW!?" I just wanted so badly to run away, I felt like if I stayed I would do something wrong… really wrong. Piper turned to Phoebe and Paige who looked away, if she knew or not that they were the ones who were there for me I do not know but what I did know was that she was not going to get them to help her not this time.

"Chris please calm down." Leo looked heart broken and I knew why, I could feel him thinking it… he thought I was really evil… a monster.

"No! I will not calm down! I want you two to leave this place right now!" I shouted grabbing the two with the snake like heads swallowing them into the darkness. Wyatt rushed to me and garbed my shoulders.

"What did you do!?" he asked sacred.

"I sent them home." he looked at me for a moment and I glared at him. "What!? You think I just killed them!? How sick do you think I am!?"

"Oh… um… my bad.. I trust you Chris. I do just…. Please don't freak out like that again, it scared the shit out of me." I frowned and sighed taking in a few deep breaths and let the snakes fade away and unsharpened my wings… I couldn't take it anymore I burst into tears. I felt to my knees and cried. "it's OK, I know you don't want to hear it but they don't hate you they love you kit… will you give them a chance?"

"..." I thought about it… Wyatt never asked a thing of me since all this had happened… I owed him that much. "I'll try… when this is over."

"Alright." I turned to see my aunts and smiled shyly.. I wonder how they saw me. I waved to them and they tackled me in a hug.

"We were so worried about you peanut!" I smiled at them and hugged them back.

"I missed you girls, I haven't seen you since the night… why did you come here?" they chuckled at that.

"Because we love you silly." said Paige. Phoebe smile but frowned looking out a the demons.

"So… your going to be a new source?" I sighed.

"Yeah, but its not what you think." I pointed out to the demons and smiled. "They want a new life. A life of their own where they do not have to be evil, where they can life in piece."

"We know, and we're here to support you… but are you sure they are willing to change?" I smiled at that and looked out at the demons.

"I know they are… look I have a few things I have to do, go back home and let Piper and Leo know I'm fine. I don't want them to try and come back here until I finish what I'm trying to accomplish." they nodded and patted my back.

"We'll see you soon Chris." said Paige. "Come on Phoebe we got to call off the search."

"Yeah, good luck Peanut." I smiled as they orbed away and turned to Wyatt.

"OK, there are two things left we need to do. First we.."

"Wait… Chris the Source knows what your doing…" I frowned at that, if he did know what I was going to do I knew I had to hurry.

"How long do we have until he attacks?" I asked hoping we have time.

"He said he will be waiting in the deepest part of the underworld." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good then we have a little time left. Follow me." I led Wyatt to a room inside the base inside was a large pool full of crystal clear water. The demons carefully poured different liquids inside it along with petals from different colored flowers. One of the demons walked up to me bowing respectively while holding out a potion bottle. I thanked him and sent him off along with the rest of the demons leaving Wyatt and I in the room alone.

"So what do we have to do?" he asked I smiled at him looking at the potion.

"We need to bath in the pool and then drink the potion once we do we will be taken to the realm of dreams. The world between reality and imagination, from there I must find my throne and regain my full strength and power. After that there is only one thing we need to do and then I will have what I need… then I face the Source of all Evil." I slowly removed my shirt and pants leaving my underwear on as I dropped into the pool. I turned back to see Wyatt blushing removing his clothes, I blushed as well when I saw his toned chest and legs. He jumped into the pool with a small splash and he swam to me and dunked his head in the water before rising up wiping the water from his eyes.

"It's warm… so we just drink the potion and we go to the dream world?" I smiled nodding my head handing him the potion after taking a drink myself. He drank and his eyes grew bright and I think mine did as well he gasped as his eyes fluttered close along with mine. I felt my body slowly relax and sink into the pool, I tired to open my eyes only to see Wyatt sinking into the pool with me…

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Wyatt's Point of View)

"AGHHHhhh!" I jolted up from the ground shocked, all I remembered was sinking into a great smelling pool with Chris, I looked around me and tried see where I was, all I could see was an empty dark sky and a field of lush tall green grass that seemed to glow like it was made from glow sticks. They shined so bright in the dark world around me. I stood up and looked for any sign of Chris but found nothing but glowing grass and inky black skies. "CHIRS!"

I called out to him but heard nothing but my voice echoing into the field, suddenly I felt a chill run up my leg and I looked down to see I was completely naked except for my black boxer briefs. I bit my lip and wished I didn't take off my clothes when I got in the pool, Chris just looked so comfortable being almost naked that I thought I could do the same… god he looked good… I smacked myself and started walking trying to keep my mind on finding him before I could start popping a boner in the middle of an unknown world.

'Rarrrow?' I quickly turned around hoping that whatever I heard was Chris trying to scare me.. and seceding. It was so dark that I could not see a thing but tall glowing grass and empty skies. I quickly pulled a few strands of grass and used it like a lantern waving the grass back and forth before looking for anything but finding nothing.

"Hello? Chris is that you?" I heard the grass rustling around me and panicked, I dropped the grass and tried to send of wave of magic out around me but nothing happened… my magic didn't work here.. "Crap.. I'm fucked!"

'Raorrow?' I nearly screamed when I felt something grab my leg, I looked down and sighed in slight relief. There on the ground stood an odd creature, it looked so harmless that I was so very not worried that it would attack me. It looked kind of like a rabbit but also like some kind of imp, it had two long ears and the largest blue eyes I have ever seen with what looked like stars shining inside, it stood on it's hind legs and touched my leg with its fingered paws. Lastly it had a long tail that swung behind it like a monkeys.

"Hey little guy." I keeled down to meet it's eyes, it was about a fourth my size coming up to my knee. It looked so cute that I pet it's ears scratching them like I used to do with our old cat. I loved that cat so much and was heartbroken when it ran away. Chris reminded me a lot of him, being so silent and shy to other people that I just started calling him Kit, the name of our cat. The little creature purred and chirped in a sweet echoing voice. "What's your name?"

'Raorrow.!' it mewed, it looked at me happily and handed me a small round object, he had three in his hand and I took it thanking him.

"Awe thanks. what is this thing..." he looked at me for a second and showed me the other two taking a bite of one chewing on it and then swallowing it. "Ooooh some kind of fruit… well you only live once."

I took a bite of it and my mouth watered moaning as the juice ran down my tongue and in my throat. Holy gods it tasted so good, it was like eating a magic strawberry. It was so good I felt bad when it was gone. The little guy looked at me and smiled cooing and walking away. I quickly followed it since he 'or I think it was a he.' walked into the grass.

"Hey I know you can't speak English but have you seen a guy like me around here? He is skinnier then me but he wears the same kind of underwear… not that we share underwear we just buy the same brand.." I felt stupid explaining this to a thing that probably didn't even understand me. It looked back at me and waved happily before keeping his pace. "I think I feel better just talking to you. It looks kind of lonely out here… I hope Chris is OK."

'Mirrroow' it said handing me another berry I chuckled at him.

"Oh no I'm not hungry I'm just a bit worried about my brother… but if you don't mind I would like another." the creature mewed smiling handing me another berry before eating the last one. We walked for a while until a large tree came into view, it like the grass was glowing like it was nothing but bio luminescent matter. It shined bright blueish white, on the branches were a bundle of different looking berries from the ones he gave me. They were banana shaped and light blue in color. The little guy climbed the tree very skillfully and poked the fruit until they fell from the tree. Thinking fast I quickly reached out and grabbed them before they could hit the ground. The little guy cheered at me happy that I caught the bundle. He picked one more bundle which I caught before climbing down.

'Orrroor!' he cheered happily as he grabbed my leg and pointed to a large grove of thick trees.

"Oh down there?" I smiled nodding my head. "If you want me to I guess..."

'Mirroow' I followed him deeper into the woods amazed, all around us grew large beautiful flowers and plants all glowing brightly in the dark sky. I noticed a few other animals crawling around, they looked like slugs big ones all different colors. Others looked like frogs and lizards all black with colorful stripes and spots with glowing eyes. I felt like I was in some kind of wonderland. Oh crud then that means I'm Alice… just in my underwear plus I have a. 'Rooooow'

"What is it little guy?" I looked down at me fuzzy glowing friend, I looked up to see a huge slug like creature with two tinny stick like arms and a gaping gooey mouth. My fuzzy friend growled at it and tried to lead me away as it rushed at us. I dropped the glowing banana fruit and pulled a large branch off one of the trees holding it ready as it came barreling toward me. "Come and get me you slimy bastard!"

'Mirroow!' I smashed the stick over it's head only for it to get stuck inside it's slimy skin. I had to let go of the stick before it could attack me I backed away. Just before it could attack me my fuzzy friend jumped in front of me and started to shine and glow brightly it's body shift until it formed into a large white hammer. I caught him as the slug monster rushed at me, I quickly used the hammer to smash it's head. The hammer burned him as it squished into pasty goo on the grass. I panted as the adrenalin rush in me slowed and the hammer transformed back into the fuzzy imp. It turned to me and hugged me in joy. 'oorrooww'

"That was awesome little guy!" I said lifting him in my arms. He was so cute, and also a powerful weapon. "you know what you need a name… how about Mace?"

'Marroo!' he chirped liking the name.

"I'm Wyatt, your my new pal Mace." he purred and picked up the fruit and made me follow him into the forest. Deep inside it got a bit difficult to see past the blinding lights of the plants that I tripped and fell as I past a group of trees and landed in a large patch of glowing blue grass. I looked up to see a whole group of imps like Mace, they all gathered around a large throne made up of black tree bark covered in tiny leach like slugs poisoning the bark the little fuzzy creatures gathered near a large stone fountain and filled it with fruit and plants of different types. As they added their ingredients into the soup it started to glow brightly. Mace tugged on my arm and pointed to the large fountain, he wanted me to add the fruit into the mix and I decided to do so. He was nothing but kind to me since he met me and this was the least I could do for him.

'Mirrooww.' I picked myself off the ground and placed the bundle of fruit into the water, as it fell into the soup it burst with light and shined with all of the colors of the rainbow coated in a haze of white. Mace handed me a chalice and poured it into the water handing it to me and pointing to the Throne.

"Your trying to heal that throne right?" the little imps smiled at me and Mace nodded probably understanding me but I could not know for sure… still they look like they have good intentions and I wanted to help. I walked toward the throne and looked closely, to my surprise I saw a human figure trapped inside the a wooden mold. I quickly poured the potion into the bark and the slugs that crawled around it and instantly went up in white flames the bark quickly lit up and grew as the wooden mold broke and out from it dropped Chris. He fell gently on the throne and breathed softly laying back his body propped on the wooden throne. "Chris!"

'Mirooow.' Mace and the other imps smiled and cheered mewing and purring happily as Chris' eyes slowly opened. I sighed in relief as he stared at me with a dreamy smile on his lips, his eyes looked much more different then before, their green hue was mixed with blue making a bright teal sheen that shimmered like two stars.

"Wyatt..." he whispered smiling at me like he was in the middle of sleeping. I smiled back at him as Mace climbed my shoulder and purred at Chris before jumping off and landing on the throne resting next to him. Chris pet his ears as he curled up like a cat and snoozed next to him. Chris looked back at me and then looked up his teal eyes shining. I gazed up to see the empty sky shine with thousands of stars and galaxies, each one was like looking like a wonderful painting.

"Chris." I looked down to see him smiling at me sweetly. He stood from his throne and wrapped his hands around me. I blushed but hugged him back before he pulled away just enough for us to look in each others eyes. I felt my heart stop when I felt his breath touching my chin as his head came closer and closer to mine. Just as our lips were about to touch a bright light blinded us both until I woke up back in the pool. I quickly lost my breath and bolted to the surface of the water gasping for breath as I looked to see Chris do the same. He looked back at me blushing and I could feel my own cheeks burning as he climbed out of the water giving me a full view of his butt. I quickly looked away and stood up of the water as a demon handed me a towl.

"Mi Lord." he bowed as he walked away I turned to see Chris towling off and putting his clothes back on.

"Did… did we do it? Did you get your powers back?" Chris smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so… I can feel something different about me.. give me a moment." as I dressed Chris held out his hands and I heard a familiar sound.

'Mirroow!' I felt a chuckle echo in my chest as Mace materialized in a bright light then jumped into my arms snuggling into my chest.

"Awe I missed you too buddy." I pet his head as he looked up and back at Chris jumping form my arms into his. He pat his head as he stood on his shoulder.

"Wyatt, I would like you to meet your dream guardian." Mace smiled and bowed holding one paw over his chest. "Artemis made them long ago to protect the dream lands, they have the power to cleanse nightmares from within the dream lands before they reach people. It was Mace who wove you your dreams and showed you pictures from our past life.. my own dream guardian gave me it's life long ago turning into the moon stone that formed Excalibur's blade. They are very powerful and kind custodians of the dream world."

"How do you know all this?" I asked. "i never heard of the dream lands until now and I doubt a demon or even the Elders know about a place like that our there would not be monsters inside it. So how did you learn all this?"

"Excalibur..." he summoned the scythe and looked at it fondly. "When I first absorbed it's power back when the moon fell I gained my dream guardian's memories. I would have absorbed him fully but something inside me didn't want to harm it… that's why it returned as the broken blade. I felt so guilty but I'm happy I gave him back his light."

"So… wait… what powers did Artemis have really? If Excalibur's light and power to purify darkness was not Artemis' then what did he have?" Chris smiled.

"He had the power of darkness in it's fullest form, and he was connected to the dreams lands to the point where he could effect the dreams of others. The power of light he held was his own love he had for his brother, he formed that love into the dream guardians and the light grew from there… if it wasn't for Solaris he would have been nothing but darkness." When he said that he looked at me and smiled. I knew what he was talking about.

"Chris…" I held my hand over my heart and smiled back at him. "Without Artemis, Solaris would have been blinded by the light."

"Wyatt." he sighed and his teal eyes glimmered for a moment. "There is one thing left to do before I become the prince of the night again."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked. He walked up to me and embraced me in a tight hug.

"All I need is for you to say something." I tillted my head confused but hugged him back and nodded my head.

"Anything." he leaned his head up and whispered in my ear in a husky voice filled with need.

"Tell me you love my night as much as I love your day." I felt my heart race and my spine tingle was I held him tighter. My hands ran lightly over his back as I whispered in his ear.

"I love your night… but…. I love you more… more then a brother." Chris gasped and pulled away from me, I thought he was going to smack me for saying it after all we went through. After all the pain he went through I deserved no less then a kick in the balls. But what happened nearly made me faint.

Chris placed his hands on my face and pulled me into deep kiss. I couldn't hold back any longer, I grabbed his face and deepened the kiss sticking my tongue in his mouth and moaning as I tasted him. Oh thank you whoever is up there for this moment! I felt like I was flying on a cloud, all of this was just to much. I felt something odd but I couldn't stop kissing him to see what happened and my eyes were fogged and shut tight as my spine radiated in shivers.

I've kissed before girls cheerleaders mostly but none of them made me feel like this, it was as if this was where I was meant to be. With my tongue inside his mouth running my hands around his back and through his hair. God I didn't want it to stop, I don't know how long we were kissing but I couldn't stop I didn't want to. Unfortunately my lungs were crying out for air and I had no choice but to listen and pull away.

"Chris?" my eyes even clouded as they were saw the changes in Chris' appearance. His hair was long and ink black and looked as soft as the feathers on his wings, his eyes shined like teal stars that stared lovingly into my soul. His body was lanky but define as it was but his hands were clawed with what looked like short talons. I ran my fingers through his wings and held his hand in amazement. "Your beautiful..."

"Thank you Wyatt… so are you." I just noticed I had changed to Chris pointed to a mirror and I gasped in shock again. My hair changed it was slightly longer going down to my shoulders and it was not just blond but golden. I walked over to the mirror and saw my eyes shined baby blue. I turned to Chris confused.

"How?" he smiled at me and placed his hand on my chest over my heart.

"Like I said… Artemis was nothing without Solaris. Without his light he was nothing but darkness, and now with your light I can be more then he ever was." He smiled at me summoning his Scythe lifting it high into the air, as he did the cave around us shined brightly in a wave of dark blue light that echoed through it enveloping the demons and stone all in a coat of light.

Once the light faded the cave appeared different then it did before and so did the demons. The caves were covered in a think lush green grass with flowered vines that clung to the walls. The Demons looked happier dawned in brighter clothes even the Dark-lighters' crossbows turned to long silver bows and the dark tattoo's ink shined blue.

They seeing these changes cheered in overwhelming joy, the all turned to Chris and I and bowed thanking him for the change. I turned to see a single tear running down Chris' eye as he looked at Daemon and the other shadow knights, they wore dark armor that resembled that of real knights and looked human once again. Daemon walked up to Chris along with his fellow knights and they all bowed.

"You've done it, you are complete once again my prince." Chris smiled and through his arms around his neck.

"It's good to see you again Daemon… or should I call you Dusk?" Daemon smiled as Chris stood he reached out and kissed the back of his hand.

"You can call me whatever you wish mi lord." I felt a serge of jealousy but let it go when Chris turned to me and smiled, just seeing that smile made me feel at ease.

"Well Well Well… You actually did it didn't you oh precious Prince of The Night." there standing in burning grass was the Source of all Evil. The ground around him burned and grew lifeless as he glared at Chris smiling horribly. He clapped his clawed hands sending chills down my spine. "Congratulations young prince. Not many can say they purified half the underworld. Then again it is nothing I cant reverse in an hour or two."

"What do you want Samael." Chris' voice sounded laced with Venom. He glared back at the demon clutching his Scythe ready to strike him down if he got near him. The demon dragon stood still, I don't know if he did it out of fear or confidence but I hopped to god it was the former.

"Oh I just wanted to see what was making my perfect underworld so..." he looked around the grass and flowers and cringed. "Hideous.."

"That would be me… now get out!" Chris quickly rushed in speeds I could not even see and sliced the demon right in half… but he did not die.

"Nice try, but that was just an after image. You want to fight me oh prince of the night then you can find me in the darkness most deepest depths of the underworld where even the light fears to tread. There you can shoe me all your power and I hehhehe… I will rip it all away from you..." I wanted so much to rip him apart and so did the demons in the room. Their eyes gleamed in anger from having their prince threatened. Chris looked ready to fight and that made my anger for Samael turn to out right fear.

"Chris you can't fight him! He was to strong for me to handle before he became the source he'll destroy you… I.. I cant lose you." Chris smiled at me and took my mouth in his again but much less heated but oh so good… crap I'm a perv.

"You'll never loose me." he turned to one of his demons and asked where Samael meant.

"He is going to the core, the very center of the underworld where the first demon rose from the fire. If you go there you may never come back. It is the birth place of all demons, if you go you may never come back alive..." the demon looked heartbroken and he knelled down in tears. "Do not go.."

(Chris' Point of View)

"I have to. He threatens all of us, if he has his way all of this will have been for nothing." I held out my hand and helped him to his feat patting his back. I turned to Wyatt and smiled brightly. "trust me… I can fight him with one arm tied to my back."

"Wait! You are not going alone!" Wyatt shouted grabbing my arm. I chuckled and hugged him.

"I need someone to protect the purified demons, it will take a few hours for the spell I cast to take full effect. I need your light here…" He shook in fear but relented when he hugged me back.

"Alright… for you… but you better come back alive!" I smiled and nodded my head… but deep inside I was unsure if I would make it out alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Battle of Darkness and Corruption

(Chris Point Of View)

I stood over the very pit of hell itself looking out at the burning inferno, pillars of fire raised into the large cave ceilings burning but not penetrating the stone it, must have been as tall as the golden gate bridge and just as magnificent. On the ground of the cave were pools of lava and some platforms of magma that looked safe to stand on. I jumped onto them while soaring in the air the updraft nearly slamming me into the roof if I was not careful. I hopped from rock to rock until I found myself on a large platform overlooking the whole impossibly large cave.

"You've made it Christoper." the dragon demon stood in the very center of the magma platform his back turned on me. I pulled out the Scythe Excalibur and held it tightly in my hands, just the thought of my goal brought me courage as I faced the demon. He finally turned to see me, smirking confidently. "Finally after so many years and alternate life times you are now so close to being mine."

"What do you want with me? What do you want in general!? You could be like them you know, you can live a good life, why throw away the chance to be happy?" the demon looked at me for a moment and burst out in mechanical laughter, his voice echoed as the flame towers grew as if affected by his laughter alone.

"What I want?" he asked stopping his laughter with his head thrown back looking up at the ceiling in joy. "It's simple really, I want demons to be like they were so long ago when even the dregs had power to bring misery and harm to the mortals on a grand scale. Where even the weakest can burn a civilization to the ground. But what I really want deep down in my dark heart is… to break you down until you are nothing but a quivering mass of sorrow."

"Ugh..." god he was a creeper! The way he said that sounded like he was getting off just by thinking of it. I swung the scythe around me raising it above my head ready to strike. "Your sick…"

"I know and I love every nanosecond of it. You have no idea how long I have waited to take down someone just as powerful as I am, to show them true pain, to make them see that life itself is a hopeless cause!" I glared him down as he chuckled. "oh that look, I love it! Yessss, hate me! Despise me as I force you to your knees!"

"Shut up!" I rushed at him slashing at him with the scythe bringing it down in an arch but he simply leaped backward right into the lava. At first I thought he just killed himself… but god was I wrong. From out of the molten rock rose a creature huge and ugly formed by nothing but lava in the form of a large dragon. It smirked at me as it roared sending a funnel of flames at me that seared my wings as I used them to hide from them. "AGH!"

"Pathetic!" it roared as I pulled my burnt wings back they being no match for the intense flames. "If that is all you can muster then just die!"

"Bite me you glorified salamander!" I concentrated my power into the blade of the scythe. "Wyatt… lend me your strength..."

"Mahahhaah! You calling out to that even more pathetic brother of yours!? What can he do agents me? Me! The bringer of destruction!"

"I'll show you.." I rose the scythe high and slashed at it's right sending a large wave of light at him severing his right arm and wing. It howled in horror and rage and used its other arm to smash me before I could do more damage, I used what was left of my wings to send a powerful wind on his large hand cooling it enough to hard magma. It growled pulling its hand severing it as it pulled away. I smirked, for all his power he fell for the simplest tactics. I used his hardened hand to gain some height as I leaped up high, slicing upward cutting it's jaw and adding another hit only to be blown away by a fierce roar.

"Enough!" I landed on my back, very close to being dunked into the lava. I lift myself off the ground to see his form dunking back into the lava. I waited for him to return taking a breath as he reappeared behind me grabbing me in it's molten hand, dropping the scythe on the platform as I rose in its grasp. I screamed as it burned my body, if it was not for my power I would have been incinerated on the spot. He chuckled his voice echoing as he grabbed my wings with his other hand squeezing them hard. "I went easy on you before just to test your skills. I must say you are quite powerful for a newly born prince of the night… yet… power alone can not stop me. Yet it is power alone that I will clip your wings!"

I screamed in agony as he ripped my wings out of my back I felt a stream of blood flood down my spine as he tossed me to the platform making me land in a crater. I tried to pull myself up but only fell back once it reached out it's hand again and slammed it into me, pushing my harder into the crater with another painful gasp. I felt so much pain like my bones were shattered and my lungs were busted. I tried to stand but it was no use. God I was so scared but I had to remain strong I forced my self to crawl to my scythe but was just dragged back by its large lava hand.

"Hahahha! For fuck sake you are horrible! Why did I ever think you were a match agents me?" It rose me up to it's face and smiled at me I felt so much rage rush through me, there was no way I was going to give up to this bastard! I glared him down despite my bones rattled in my body. It narrowed the large globs of fire that made up its eyes and growled. "I see… that's why."

He tossed me onto the platform and crawled onto it letting the lava flow away returning to his human form and growled kicking me across the magma and making me land on the other end of the platform. I tried to stand I had to stand up! I couldn't let him win there was no way I could let him win dam it!

"You.. wont… win!" he chuckled softly.

"You haven't even fought me at maximum power yet, I'm not even in my dragon form yet and your bones are broken and your left lung is busted. Can't you see? You can win, your just not that strong yet." his voice was not harsh or rude like before but clam and almost saddened. He pulled the scythe out of the ground and held it in his hands looking it over. "Now that I think of it you aren't so strong on your own are you?"

"What!?" I shouted in anger, who the hell does he think he is!? He held up Excalibur and sighed again in disappointment.

"Excalibur, the Shadow Knights, your brother, all of it is not your own power. You just borrowed it all from other sources instead of honing your own darkness." he ran his clawed finger over the silver edge and smirked. "If you had given into your true darkness the very essence that made you the remnant of The All itself, you would have had power to fight thousands of me with a flick of your pinky finger. But instead you hide behind the light like those fullish traitors. The only light you should have cherished was the fire burning within your own heart. But even that fire is no match for my own now. It has withered into nothing but a tiny spark flickering in the depths of the darkness."

"You don't get it do you?" I laughed my lungs burning with pain but it felt so good to do it.

"Get what? That your going to die for trusting your life to others?" he asked he rose the scythe over me and was ready to slash me down.

"It's because I trust others that I will not die this time." he rose and eyebrow and to his surprise was stabbed through the chest, yeah he was defiantly an idiot. As if he wouldn't come and help me after all no one knows Wyatt better then me.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Wyatt lift Samael with his halberd dragging him up by the blade tossing him over his head and into the lava. He breathed a moment as he looked at his weapon shocked that he had the strength to do what he did.

"Good job.. Wy..." he saw my state and rushed after me hovering his hands over my chest his breath was hitched and panicked as his hands glowed a golden hue as my body began to heal.

"Hold on! God Chris I knew I should have never let you go on your own!" I smiled at him and reached up creasing his cheek. I was so happy he was so predictable, I knew he would ignore me and come running but what I didn't think of was Daemon following him. My knight stood next to him holding a large dark spear and dawn in his armor that I recalled Dusk wore in my dreams. He smiled down at me and helped me to my feet.

"I'm sorry Chris, but where you go so does the darkness." I smiled at them both and once I was healed I thew my arms around their necks missing them despite seeing them only an hour ago.

"Thank you both… but it is not over yet." I let go of them as out of the lava rose a large scaly claw as red as blood and just as horrifying.

"You little brat!" out of the lava came another large claw that landed on the platform shacking us as we tried to keep our balance. "You did it didn't you!?" Samael shouted within the lava his voice echoing inside the cave as the fire raged around us another clawed hand rising from the molten fire. "You had it in-front of me the whole time and I just ignored it!" as the claws pulled themselves onto the magma two large plane sized wings popped out of the fire flapping strongly sending waves of air through the cave cooling the lava until the room was dark. "You hid your own power inside these dam idiots! You tried to hide the fact that you gave them your power as well! You fucking ingenious.."

"So you found me out huh?" I said standing next to my brother and my knight proudly. "your right, I did lent them a piece of my power, because they gave me their own strength. We shared our power and it grew through our friendship and brotherhood. For once in my life I am powerful and not just powerful… I'm loved. Not just by my knights who have waited centuries for my return but by my brother who would give his own life for me and vise versa! Our light and darkness combined is what makes me strong! So strong that even you can't beat us!"

"Is that so?" he asked the cooled magma broke apart at our feet as he rose his head out of the rock roaring with a crown of fire and horns. "Then show me this power!"

"Fine then taste steel lizard!" Daemon leaped high covered in an aura of shadows soaring into the air as Wyatt rushed in a flash of light toward the dragon both zoomed across the air and ground stabbing the claws of the beast down. I smiled at my friends and picked up my scythe.

"For them I would give up my own life and I know they would do the same… and because of that… I know without a doubt I will… no… we, will not lose to you!" I summoned my wings and let them flutter hard lifting me up high as I passed both Wyatt and Daemon and aimed my scythe right at his neck, the blade of my scythe glowed brighter then the moon as it cut through his neck! "NOW DIE!"

"Heh… what a shame." as my scythe cut through his neck and his large blood red head fell to the ground he smiled… why he did so I do not know but he was dead… I fluttered in the air for a moment and smiled as Wyatt and Daemon both cheered at our victory. Their smiles were so genuine that it had to smile to. I landed at their feet and threw my arms around them.

"We did it!" it was over and we won yet… something inside me was screaming it was to easy.

"You know I thought it would be that easy but you know it never is." we jumped back in shock as the head of Samael smirked at us chuckling despite being decapitated. "you want to know the greatest thing about being born a dragon?" the dragon like head bust into flames along with the rest of his scaly body. It flurried around into a large ball of flames condensing until it formed into Samael. "We don't die easily!"

"Samael!" we quickly raised our weapons but it was to late, he moved so fast it didn't see possible but it was. He bent down and twisted his leg slamming into our sides as he used his hands and tail to grab our weapons all in one simple spin. We scattered apart and he burst out in laughter.

"You really thought it was so easy! Ahhaha! This is to great..." the demon laughed as we stood up, this was bad he seemed stronger then he was before. How could he still be so strong? he wasn't even a dragon right now! "no no if you want to kill me you have to totally obliterate me!"

"That can be arranged!" shouted Daemon as he leaped up high holding his hands together and charged a blast oh dark energy while Wyatt did the same as an elegant light shined around his form charging the light into a large beam of light. They both fired their powers together both light and darkness intertwining into a powerful magnificent blast that Samael caught with just his claws as he dropped the weapons on to the ground clattering as he held the two magical blasts. He smirked as they focused on vaporizing him, only to be blocked so easily.

"Ha! Your pathetic attempt at resistance is all for nothing! All will fade away in a blink of an eye, your world is mine!" now was my chance as he monologue I rushed through the blasts garbing my scythe as I came inches away from his shocked face. "No..."

"Yes, this ends here Samael!" I clutched the scythe with both my hands swinging it as hard as I could bringing the scythe up in an arch as it glowed even brighter then before, severing his head from his shoulders once again. I quickly soared up as the blasts of darkness and light incinerated his body turning it to ashes. I gently fluttered down as they stopped firing taking a breath, seemingly exhausted. I looked around frantically knowing it was not over just yet. I looked all over until I found it there in my hands was the head of Samael. His eyes stared blankly at me but I knew he would revive should I not incinerate it then and there but something inside me told me to do something else… something I thought was stupid but… it felt like the right thing to do. Wyatt and Daemon walked toward me grabbing their weapons just in case he would pull another trick.

"Is he dead?" asked Wyatt I shook my head and smiled at the head as his eyes fluttered to life and he glared at him.

"You wish, I am the last dragon in this world! Their collective power all rests within my body even as a head I can still revive in time. Even as a pile of ash I will revive until there is another dragon to pass the power on. I am invincible." he chuckled in my grasp but all I could do was smile, because he made what I was thinking a great idea. I lift him to my face and kissed him his eyes widened and so did Wyatt's and Daemon's.

"Chris!?" I pulled him away from me as his mouth hung open in shock. I lift my scythe letting it glow with its power touching the blade lightly on his forehead. Samael cried the power of Excalibur it surrounded him holding him gently in its glow enveloping him completely until there was nothing left but an oval shaped light. The light faded and in my hands was a large red egg. "How in the!?… what did you do?"

"I purified him completely, rebuilding him from the ground up. Now he's a pure blooded dragon." I smiled at the egg feeling the little guy move inside the egg. Wyatt gasped in awe touching the egg with his palm.

"It feels so warm… but what if he ends up like he did before? What if he becomes a demon again?" I shook my head knowingly.

"Not if I raise him right he wont." Wyatt looked blankly for a second and I could see the wheels in his mind rolling for a minute until he finally got it his eyes full of shock.

"WHAT!?" he shrieked I chuckled at him, I knew I could change his life for the better and who wouldn't want to raise a little dragon? "Your serious aren't you!?"

"Dead serious." I said patting the red egg lightly. "It will be fine, I always wanted a baby and there is no way I'll ignore him like mom and dad did to me."

"Chris..." Wyatt sighed in defeat knowing I was not about to give this up. Daemon walked up to me smiling at the egg.

"You will be an excellent father." he patted the egg rubbing his finger on the golden lines that coated it's surface. It was so cute I couldn't wait for him to hatch. Wyatt looked afraid but he saw how much I wanted to do this and he sighed gently touching the shell.

"Daemon is right… but your not raising him alone, let me help. A kid can be a nightmare to handle and I doubt a dragon is going to be so easy." I smirked at him.

"So you want to be my babies daddy?" He blushed at my words his cheeks filling a cute pink.

"What? Oh um… y… yeah I guess I am." he smiled shyly and I couldn't help but kiss him. "Mmmhmh!"

"Then I guess you'll need a baby sitter, I volunteer." Daemon chuckled tapping the egg hearing it tap back. "He is so cute for a blood thirsty he demon."

"He's not a demon anymore he's a dragon so both of you don't forget that. I don't want him thinking he is anything but a good little whelp." I kissed his cheek and sighed as I looked around the magma frilled cave. "Now that there is no more Source of All Evil. I can fully purify the underworld..."

"Wow… you actually did it..." Wyatt was bewildered and to tell the truth so was I. After so long and in the matter of days I took the underworld by storm and changed it for the better. Now I stood in the center of it all and I was going to use every last drop of magic I had to fully change this world for the better.

"Here…" I handed Wyatt the egg and lift Excalibur in my hands walking to the center of the room. I held my scythe up high and closed my eyes remembering the spell the demons told me to recite.

Light and darkness hear my cry,

course unseen throughout the skies,

lift this realm of all it's blight,

guarded by darkness and basked in light!

The scythe burst with sliver light that echoed through the cave, I felt it going for miles on end burning away all the corruption of the underworld. Everything felt so warm and welcoming that I just teared up as the light gently forced changed the darkness, purifying it. As it all faded away I found myself standing in a small bed of shining white flowers I could not recognize. The changes to the cave was astronomical, the large pillars of fire and lava were replaced with fountains of crystal clear water falls that collected into pools filled with shining gem like stones. In the center of it all stood a single tree holding Excalibur in it's trunk. The tree looked like it was made of crystals, formed with a light blue hue. On its trunk were carved a crescent moon and a sun. the roots of the tree seemed to expand and weave all through the cave and out in the reaches of the underworld. I stood in other delight, I've done it… its over.

"Its… beautiful..." Wyatt walked over to the tree and lightly touched the engraving of the sun. his golden hair faded once he touched the tree it flowing through it's bark and through out the roots. "This feels so… familiar."

"It was made with both of our power, and supported with the purifying power of the scythe. This tree will remain here even if we both die, it will be the center of power in the underworld and will give every new and old demon a pure heart and soul." I took the egg back from Wyatt and kissed it lightly.

"So this makes you the new Source or the Prince of the Night, right?" asked Wyatt.

"Yep, all I have to do is go through the ritual and connected myself to the purified underworld… but." I fell to my knees laying down on the flower bed. Rocking the egg in my arms. "Lets just enjoy the victory for a moment."

"Yeah..." Both Daemon and Wyatt laid down, with me their heads touching mine as we just sighed listening to the sound of the waterfall's and the echoing of the crystal tree. The moment was just perfect, I was surround by my friends as the ruler of a brand new underworld. Just the thought of the over-world living in peace was enough to make me sleep peacefully as the egg rocked gently in my arms.

(Meanwhile, in the Dream Realm)

"Mirroo!" A little dream guardian sat up a glowing tree grabbing the glowing fruit that grew on it. It chattered as it grabbed it biting into it sitting on the branch rocking back and forth at peace with itself. A light sound echoed through the dark glowing forest and it's long fuzzy ears twitched and it looked back at a large forest jumping down the tree and quickly running through it jumping from bush to branch until it came to a large clearing.

There were hundreds if not millions of the guardians all mixing liquids into large wells full of cloudy white waters. The little dream guardian sat on a little green glowing toadstool and squeezed a bit of the fruit inside the well the juice fell inside and mixed making the cloudy well show a young boy sleeping soundly in his bed.

"Rooormmmeoo!" squeaked the guardian fondly as it poured more juice inside the well. The boy instantly yawned snuggling deeper in his covers and smiled contently. The image faded away into the cloudy liquid and the guardian smile watching it's kin with interest. Each one diligently watched over their own charges in complete joy and concentration and pure dedication, each one granting the children and even the adults of the world with gentle sweet dreams.

Just as the little guardian was about to leave and look for more fruit a large sound echoed through the forest startling the little creatures. Within the wells the pools of water rippled and the white cloud of water turned black as a large creature stomped into the grove the little guardians cried out in fear as they ran while others tried to defend the others leaping at it and transforming into weapons of different kinds, spears, swords, bows and arrows yet nothing they threw at it could pierce it's think tar like skin.

"Rarroow!" shouted one of the imp like creatures as the creature roared blowing the guardians away like leafs in the wind. The smallest guardian hid behind a bush looking out at the monster as it knelled down to peered into the pool it smiled showing a long line of sharp jagged teeth as it heaved into the water turning the liquid to tar as an endless stream of its inky tar like spit filled each and every well. The frightened guardian could only watch as large masses of creatures rose from the inky mess crawling on the ground or soaring through the open black skies. The large creature chuckled as it's span spread far and long throughout the dark forest devouring the lush glowing foliage and fauna relentlessly without end.

"Mirrooorrooo..." cried the little guardian as it scampered away from the creature.

/Charmed\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Finally the Lonely Shadow has Ascended as the new ruler of the underworld and new Prince of the Night. With his brother by his side and an army of purified demons at his command he is no longer alone. Surround in friends and loved ones what more could a man ask for?

Well all is not as it seems, With a new Nightmare rising and the Dream Guardians at it's mercy what will become of the dreams of the mortals? Will Chris and Wyatt stay together? And will Chris ever forgive his mother and father?

Found out in the next chapter of Ascension of a Lonely Shadow.


End file.
